Sono Hanabira - Twilight Princess
by CrescentKim
Summary: Nanami Oda had a nearly normal life. She was a 19 year old college student, had great friends and a girlfriend who was in England for 3 years till now. Just when everything seemed to turn into the right direction, one small encounter changed Nanami s whole life. (Just imagine Yuuna actually went into this exchange in the 6th game)
1. Chapter 1

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 1(Rewritten)

 **Yay, another idea xD**

 **Let´s see if this story will be better ^^**

 **Hope you all like it...**

* * *

Today was a beautiful day at the St. Michael´s college.

The sun shone brightly, even though it was autumn and the leaves slowly changed their colors.

Me, Nanami Oda, 19 years old, 1st year college student, sat at the window swimming in my own world. Yes, 3 years passed since I came to St. Michael´s.

What changed, you ask?

Well, for one my appearence changed a bit, but only my hair that was changed into one big pony tail, not the old twin tails.

There was only one big thing that changed.

When Onee-sama was asked to go to England as an exchange student and she refused, she later was beeing forced by her parents and I didn´t see her since.

They even wanted her to go to college in England as well.

We only talked trough the phone a lot of times, but that ended after a while because her parents found out and blocked me.

No one knew why, but I couldn´t change that.

Before that, I actually met them personally, but they didn´t have a good impression of me.

They just brushed me off as commoner, what I actually was.

No wonder Onee-sama never wanted me to meet them.

I always knew that I eventually had to leave her, but not so soon.

Well, I had to live with it now, but at least I still got my friends, Sara and Risa.

With all that thoughts in my head, classes ended quickly. Now it was break time.

Our small group were together in the garden where we always ate together.

Since we began college, we talked about just one thing.

,,Did you hear?That strange, black creatures were seen again.´´, Sara said while stuffing rolled eggs into her mouth.

,,They always say that it´s a new animal species, but I don´t think so.´´, Risa muttered.

,,They look more like monsters, but that can´t be, right?´´, I asked nervously.

I couldn´t really describe them. Small or big, black, have claws and are only seen when it´s dark.

In the last months, the sun just dissapeared for a few seconds and the sky was yellow-black, but everyone thought it was nothing and ignored it.

One time, when I woke up in the middle of the night, I saw it too.

But I didn´t tell anyone about that, maybe it was just a dream.

While I was thinking, I didn´t even realize that the others were talking to me.

,,Sorry, was a little off there.´´

,,We noticed. Anyway, there´s someone who wants to talk to you.´´

And who could that be?

I looked behind them and saw...Onee-sama´s grandmother?!

She was the only one of the familiy who actually liked me.

,,Oba-chan! What are you doing here?´´, I asked her happily and gave her a quick hug.

Oba-chan was so nice to me, such a lovely woman.

,,I came here to tell you something, I thought it would interest you.´´, she said, smiling.

Now I was really curious.

,,Yuuna called me and told me that she would come back to Japan tomorrow. She wanted you to know as soon as possible, so here I am.´´

Oh my god, tomorrow would be the best day ever!

,,Thank you so much! I can´t wait to finally see her again.´´

She smiled at me and went away.

,,I´m so happy for you. It has been 3 years now, right?´´

,,Yes...´´

I was so happy right now, college seemed like a big drag...

Mother Mary, please forgive me, but I can´t help it.

After school I went home and told my parents everything since they also liked Onee-sama, then I went to sleep.

But in the middle in the night, it happened again. The strange light.

I woke up and looked through the window. Exactly like last time.

This time I wanted to know what was happening, so I changed into some normal clothes, took my keys and went outside.

It was really dark, but I managed to go in the light´s direction.

What I saw next made me freeze.

There was a very scary man, standing in the middle of a dark circle.

He was dressed in black, baggy clothing and had strange symbols on it.

Also, he had long sleeves on his robe with eight tassles on each, hanging to the ground.

At least, he had a helmet with a strange mouth which looked like a chameleon´s tounge.

Oh god, what the hell was he?!

,,...May the world turn into darkness...little by little...´´

What was he talking about, with that...scary..dark voice?

Turning the world into darkness...was he the one responsible for all the strange things?

He suddenly raised his arms and the grass began to turn black.

I had to get away from here, but I turned into the wrong direction.

I knew that when I reached Onee-sama´s house.

When I turned around I saw Tokyo slowly turning darker every second.

Oh god, I never was so scared in my life.

Then, I heard a car.

It turned into the driveway from Onee-sama´s house, so it had to be her!

I looked closly and actually saw Onee-sama getting out, together with Oba-chan.

Oh no, they had to go into the house quickly, but they stood there, talking.

I saw this guy coming closer, too.

,,Hide!´´, I shouted, coming out of my hiding place and standing before Onee-sama to protect her.

Right at this moment he attacked, giving me a lot of pain.

Both Onee-sama and Oba-chan screamed and wanted to look after me, but I was being sucked into the darkness. I only could hear the last sentences of the two.

,,Who was that? Is she ok?! Oba-chan? Who was that?´´

,,...Nanami...No...please not the poor girl...´´

,,WHAT?!´´, Onee-sama screamed loudly.

Next, I heard silent crys. That was when I turned unconscious.

Somehow I expected to see Onee-sama when I woke up, but all I could saw was a black city with no people around. But that wasn´t the strange thing.

I stood on my hands and knees. Why couldn´t I stand up? Then I saw...paws?

Had I turned into an animal?

I moved a bit and saw a puddle where I could see myself.

I...I turned into a wolf?! Oh god, what was happening?

,,I could tell you that...´´, a voice said behind me.

For a second I thought that it was strange guy, but that voice was way lighter.

I turned around and saw a small creature right before my eyes, floating around with a smirk on her face. It was obviously a girl.

She had pale bluish-gray skin, partly covered in black with glowing markings.

Also, she had red eyes which were a little creepy.

Then she wore something on her head which looked like a...crown, but I wasn´t so sure.

,, **Who...Who are you?** ´´, I asked, completely confused about this situation.

I couldn´t speak, now that I was a wolf, but she seemed to understand my thoughts.

,,Well well well, seems like this poor soul is all alone now.´´

Well, she sure didn´t seem nice.

,,Since you want to know so badly, my name is Midna. Welcome in the Twilight.´´

* * *

 **And that was it for now.**

 **The chapter would be way to long with all the next explination I would have to do :D**

 **Sorry if there are a few mistakes, but I´m from Germany so please have a bit mercy xD**

 **Hope you all liked it so far ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 2

 **First, let´s answer the Reviews/Review :3**

 **TeaTime(Guest):** _Well, the main plot will be the same. The only thing that will change are obviously the places Nanami will be going to. We´re in the modern Japan, so places like lake Hylia won´t work xD I even printed a map of Japan with the different states and looked with the help of wikipedia what area of Zelda would fit where the best xD There will be a bit of other things happening in the plot too, but in general it will be the same._

 **And not it´s time for the next part *-***

 **Hope you will like it...**

* * *

Midna? Interesting name.

I growled at her.

Midna:,,Oh oh, is the little wolf bad?´´

Now I was getting angry.

Suddenly, she appeared before me and grinned at me.

Midna:,,Be a little nicer. I mean, I know how I could help you.´´

What?

I looked at her a little interestet and got an evil smile.

Midna:,,I will help you to save your little town if you help me to get something I want.´´

Nanami:( _Well, what do you want?_ )

Midna:,,The shadow crystals.´´

Nanami:( _And what are these?_ )

Midna:,,That´s hard to explain. Let´s leave that and get to it. The shadow crystals are in the different temples.´´

What was she talking about?

I didn´t know anything about temples here in Japan.

Midna:,,Seems like you don´t know anything. Alright, let´s do your job first then.´´

Nanami:( _And what could I possibly do?!_ )

Midna.,,God, do you know anything? As far as I know you have to find the Spirits of Light.´´

Nanami:( _Spirits of Light...the spirits which have to do with the goddess Hylia?_ )

Midna:,,Finally. Yes, these.´´

Nanami:( _And where could I possibly find them in Tokyo?_ )

Midna:,,Theres only one in Tokyo, idiot.´´

But, one more thing.

Nanami:( _I´m a wolf. How could I possibly do something?_ )

Midna growned and sat on my back.

Midna:,,Just search now! Somewhere should be something like a pond.´´

Nanami:( _Toyko is a big city. The only area where I could find a pond is the national park here._ )

Midna:,,Then go. You don´t want your friends to suffer more, right?´´

Nanami:( _Can´t you tell me more? That´s not enough information!_ )

Midna:,,I´ll tell you more if we find the crystal.´´

Oh great, what did I get myself into?

Well, let´s search this spirit...that´s what I wanted to.

But, for some reason, I turned unconsious.

I looked around and saw, that I was in a big gold field.

Before me was a giant gold goat with a light ball between his horns.

Nanami:( _A...Spirit of Light?_ )

 **?:,,Yes, my child. My name is Ordona.´´**

I am one of four light spirit that protected Hyrule at the behest of the gods. The other three had their light stolen by these fell beasts. Whole Japan has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness.´´

Nanami:( _But, as you said, the guardians of Hyrule. Why are you in Japan...unless..._ )

 **Ordona:,,Yes, thousands of years ago, Hyrule laid here.´´**

Nanami:( _Um...can you tell me why I transformed into a wolf instead of being trapped in the darkness like everyone else?_ )

 **Ordona:,,It´s not me to tell you that. You get your answer if you free the spirit that is trapped in Toyko. I wish you the best of luck.´´**

Then, he disappeard and found myself back.

Midna:,,Are you ready now? Come on, we don´t have a lot of time!´´

Well, at least I had a little bit more knowledge now.

The first stop we made was the park in the middle of Tokyo.

There wasn´t even a lake, but something had to be here.

Maybe I could dig myself somewhere no one can go?

When I remember right, somwhere should be a blocking.

A few moments later I found it and could dig myself to the other side.

Now luck just had to be by my side.

We searched a few minutes trough the new area and found a little cave.

I really hoped the pond would be in there.

And the gods were with me, the pond was actually there and it shined golden when I came nearer.

In the air was a floating light ball.

 **?:,,Young...hero...search the tears of light...and put them in here...bring it back...to me.´´**

That´s all it could say before I got a small vessel.

Midna:,,Well, now you know what to do.´´

There were 15 holes which had to be filled...15 tears of light in whole Toyko.

That could be a long search.

 **?:,,The tears...are sealed...in small monsters...´´**

Nanami:( _And how can I see them?_ )

Midna:,,Just activate your senses. Your a wolf for god´s sakes.´´

Ok, I don´t like her.

Well, I followed her instructions and my way trough town.

On my way in my school´s direction I found 5 of them.

I had to kill them and then I could take the light.

First I didn´t want to do it, but there was no other way.

Next, I started to search in houses.

I could dig myself into alsmost all of them.

I found 5 more of them.

When I came to the college, I already saw 2 more crawling around, scaring the other people.

Yes, with my senses, I could see all the people.

But after a bit of digging and jumping around I got them and found 2 more on my way back to the pond.

The last one had to be in the park.

After minutes of searching, I found it scaring a couple.

I finally got the last tear.

How much time did I spent on that? An hour?

Good that I was really fast in my new form.

Midna:,,Finally. That wasn´t fast enough.´´

Nanami:( _It´s not really easy to find 15 little bugs in a giant city. It could´ve taken longer._ )

I got back to the pond and the vessel flew to the light ball.

Then Midna came, said:,,Till next time!´´ and got into the pond.

The golden light lit up all around the city and everything went back to normal.

I even could see the people again.

I turned around a saw a giant golden monkey starring at me.

That scared me a lot.

 **?:,,Thank you, my child. My name is Faron.´´**

I starred at it in awe.

Nanami:( _Please, can you tell me why I´m a wolf? And what was happening here? What was this shadow?_ )

 **Faron:,,Thos drape of shadow is called...twilight. In this twilight, those who lived in the light...become as mere spirits...it is a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a red-eyed beast...That was a sign...It was sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening...Your name is Nanami. You are the hero chosen by the gods.´´**

Nanami:(.. _.WHAT?! Why me? As far as I remember the heros are born as a man.)_

This ghost ignored me and I could feel something on me.

Was I...transforming again?

 **Faron:,,Look at your new awakened form...´´**

I looked at myself...I was a human again!

The only thing that changed were my clothes.

 **Faron:,,The green tunic that is your grab once belonged to the acient hero chosen by the gods...His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you.´´**

Oh god, what the hell was it talking about?

Me, a hero? Even the acient hero? That just couldn´t be.

I was wearing a green tunic, a thight grey jeans, brown boots and a long green hat.

Now I knew that green really suited me.

Faron just disappeared and I stepped out.

Everything was beautiful again.

The first thing I had to do was find Onee-sama.

I wanted to go, but Midna just popped up halfway.

Now, she was a shadow, or rather, my shadow.

Midna:,,We don´t have time for that! You should search for weapons when we go to the temple next.´´

I still had to fight? Oh man.

Nanami:,,Hmm...my father has a sword and a shield.´´

Midna:,,Then get that.´´

She didn´t even let me see Onee-sama.

...She was my shadow, she couldn´t do anything if I do what I want.

So I ignored her and went into Onee-sama´s direction.

Midna:,,Hey, go to your house!´´

Nanami:,,No, Onee-sama is more important now!´´

* * *

 **I have a feeling that Nanami and Midna are a bit too OOC xD**

 **Well, I don´t care :D**

 **Hope you all liked it so far ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 3

* * *

 **Yay, fluff going on :D**

 **Oh right, I don´t have any claims on Sono Hanabira or Zelda...sadly ;-;**

* * *

When I actually got to Onee-sama´s house, I saw her and Oba-chan looking around in worry.

I even heard them shout.

Yuuna:,,Nanami! Where are you?!´´

Are they searching for me?

But it was a new evening already.

I really wanted to go to them, but Midna wouldn´t let me!

Nanami:,,Your my shadow, you shouldn´t do something I don´t want to!´´

Midna.,,Well, I don´t care! Sword and Shield are more important now, trust me!´´

Oba-chan:,,Dear, are you hearing some girls shout?´´

Yuuna:,,Yes, I think it came from this direction.´´

They came to me and Midna, yay!

Midna.;,Oh hell no!´´

God dammit, she made me go to the other direction.

A few minutes of running and I was home.

Oh no, mum and dad!

When I walked into the house, both came to me and mearly hugged me to death.

Mum:,,Nanami, where were you?!´´

Dad:,,Are you alright?´´

I told them everything, even when they didn´t want to believe me.

Mum:,,Well...these clothes and this marking on your right hand say that it´s true.´´

Markings? Oh...

I looked at my right hand and saw the triforce.

Since when was this on my hand?

Nanami:,,Well, that´s not important now. Dad, can you teach me sword fighting? I really need it when I´m going to this temple.´´

Dad:,,Of course! I thought you would never ask. Come on, we can train in the basement.´´

Nanami:,,Wait! Onee-sama is here, so I want at least call her before we begin.´´

I ran into my room, took my phone and called Onee-sama.

Now that she was here again, I could call her.

When she was in England, that didn´t really work.

I waited a moment before she took the call.

Yuuna:,,Nanami?! Is that you? Are you ok?´´

Nanami:,,I´m ok, Onee-sama. Right now I´m home learning sword fighting, so come here.´´

Yuuna:,,Sword fighting?´´

Nanami:,,Mum will explain it to you, ok?´´

Yuuna:,,Alright...Nanami, I missed hearing you voice. And...thank you for saving me.´´

Nanami:,,...Anytime.´´

We hung up and not even 10 minutes later, Onee-sama was here.

I heard my mother talking to her, so I went to dad, so that he could teach me the basics.

He got me a basic sword and a wood shield.

Dad:,,So let´s see what you got, dear.´´

I always saw my father fighting a bit, so I knew a bit what to do.

I learned a bit already, just a few extra moves and I should be ready.

After 2 hours of training, it was time for a break and seeing Onee-sama again!

I ran to the kitchen and saw Onee-sama´s back turned to me.

Time to surprise her by jumping her.

Yuuna:,,Ah! What...Nanami...´´

Was she so shocked to see me again? Hehehe.

Onee-sama then stood up and caught me in a real embrace.

Yuuna:,,I missed you much...´´

She looked at me and suddenly got big eyes.

Nanami:,,...Onee-sama?´´

I had a feeling that she will say a sweet remark now.

Yuuna:,,...Nothing...you got even more beautiful the last 3 years.´´

See? Just like I said.

But, it still had an effect on me.

I couldn´t do anything with a red face.

Mum:,,Hahaha. 3 years and you two are still adorable.´´

I just smiled and snuggled into the embrace.

Yuuna:,,Your mum told me everything...You can´t imagine how proud of you I am.´´

Nanami:,,Well...I didn´t do it alone.´´

Now Onee-sama looked confused.

Time to let her meet Midna.

Nanami:,,Midna?´´

Midna:,,Ugh, what is it?´´

She seemed in a bad mood, interesting as a shadow.

Nanami:,,Why so grumpy?´´

Midna:,,I can´t really stand flirting.´´

Nanami:,,...Onee-sama, this is Midna. She helped me to save Tokyo.´´

Midna:,,Hey, don´t ignore me!´´

Yuuna:,,Nice to meet you.~´´

Midna stared at her for a second, nodded and then got into my shadow again.

Seems she really wanted to go as soon as possible.

Right, I still had to tell Onee-sama that I´m going to go away for a while.

She continued to cuddle with me when I talked to her about the situation.

Yuuna:,,Then i´m going with you!´´

Nanami:,,No. That´s way to dangerous.´´

Yuuna:,,But it´s ok if you go?´´

Well, she had an argument there.

Mum:,,Nanami...you should go back to training. You wanted to go tomorrow, right?´´

Onee-sama seemed not amused.

I had to get away somehow.

So, I kissed Onee-sama for a few seconds and then got the basement.

That´s how you get away from your angry girlfriend.

Dad taught me one last technique, the spin attack.

A really strong attack dad wanted me to know.

When I finally began to get it right, I noticed that Onee-sama was looking.

Yuuna:,,You really look like a knight in shining amor.´´

She looked a little better than before.

Yuuna:,,I would love to forget the world and just spend time with you for the 3 years we couldn´t. But, i see that you have other things to do. Go to that temple, show them who´s the boss and come back to me.´´

I was stunned, I really thought Onee-sama wouldn´t let me go.

After a few seconds I nodded, smiled at her and hugged her.

After I mastered the technique we ate together, played a game and then went to bed.

Onee-sama tried to make a move on me, but Midna refused to see something like that.

So Onee-sama still had to wait a little bit.

We missed each other like crazy, but I couldn´t let Midna experience this.

One the next day we kissed goodbye and I began to walk away from Tokyo.

Nanami:,,So, where is this temple.´´

Midna:,,Somewhere on the woods.´´

When I looked into the map, there was only one forest near Toyko, so that had to be it.

And I had to walk all the way.

That surely would take a few days.

I actually walked 3 days to get there.

Good that I packed a tent.

The forest was nothing special, so how should I find a temple?

It surely would be hidden somewhere.

After searching a while, I found wall with the triforce.

I held my hand to it and it opened.

No wonder no one ever found it, only I could go through here.

Midna:,,What are you looking at? Keep moving!´´

Ugh, I never could enjoy something.

I went trough the small cave, had to fight a few bats and small bugs and found myself in a forest again, just a little more mysterious.

I only went a few steps when a voice stopped me.

It was a guy who waved to me.

I think he wants me to come over.

Guy:,,Hey, you seem new here.´´

Nanami:,,Um, yes.´´

Guy:,,Well, you shouldn´t walk trough this forest without a lamp. That only would be 1200 Yen together with oil.´´

Was I lucky to have enough money with me.

I gave him the money, I got a lamp with a glas of oil.

I thanked him and and followed the path.

Just when I wanted to go through another cave, I saw a golden wolf with red eyes behind me.

Oh god, there were monsters like these here?!

I took my sword and wanted to attack it, bit it came at me and bit my head.

I thought it would kill me, but I just woke up at a strange place.

Everything was gold an white, like I was in heaven.

 _?:,,Young hero...´´_

The wolf transformed into a skeleton!

Nanami:,,...Um...´´

 _?:,,Don´t worry. I am the Hero´s Shade, or how you would call me, The Hero of Time.´´_

Nanami:,,...Wait...THE Hero of Time from the legends?´´

 _Hero:,,Exactly. So, your my descendant.´´_

Nanami:,,I wouldn´t really call that myself.´´

 _Hero:,,Well, let me tell you why you are here. I have big regrets that I have been unable to share my knowledge to those who came after me. Since you are the new hero, it´s my task to teach you seven Hidden Skills to ease my regrets. Every hero should know these attacks and to use them when needed.´´_

Nanami:,,I...can´t even explain how flattered and thankful I am.´´

 _Hero:,,The first Hidden Skill you need to learn is the Ending Blow.´´_

We got in our fightning stands.

 _Hero:,,The enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use to end their breath before they spring back into action.´´_

Seemed really helpful.

Then suddenly, he sprang into the air and stoke his sowrd into the ground.

 _Hero:,,That´s how you do it.´´_

Well, that seemed easy enough.

 _Hero:,,Now, attack me. When I´m on the ground, use the ending blow.´´_

I did exactly what he said.

I stroke my sword against him till he fell on the ground.

Then, I used my new technique.

I really did it on the first try.

 _Hero:,,That was a good attack. In that case, return to your world and train yourself further. When you are prepared, come visit me again. You only have to find a howling stone to summon my wolf form.´´_

Then, everything around me disapeared and I found myself back in the forest.

Midna:,,Are you finally back? We have to go!´´

Well, time to go even further into the forest.

* * *

 **Well, that´s it for now ^-^**

 **Hope you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 4

 **Yay, dungeons (._.**

 **I don´t know if I should describe every room and what Nanami is doing, but I don´t really want to D:**

 **I think I´ll just say the most important things like the fights :3**

 **I don´t have any claims on Sono Hanabira or Zelda!...Still wish I would xD**

* * *

It was night and I was in my tent.

Unfortunality, I couldn´t sleep.

Too much was going on in my head.

What if I don´t make it?

What if I´m not good enough to be hero?

There´s a good chance that I will die.

And what about Onee-sama?

I tightly cluched the chain with the ring Onee-sama gave me Christmas in my hand.

That was the only thing I had of her.

But, I shouldn´t be this depressed.

I just had to do this temple and then i could return home.

I nodded and slept for 4 hours before I walked deeper in the forest.

After a while I got to a bis field filled with big trees and monsters.

Nanami:,,Those look like goblins.´´

Midna:,,Because those ARE goblins!´´

Oh great, just what i needed.

After fighting a bit I was at a gate.

There were two goblins I had to fight.

I had to say, they were good at blocking, damn goblins.

When i finally managed to beat them, the gate opened itself.

Nanami:,,Well, that was easy.´´

I gladly took that invitation and found myself in a field with...purple gas?

Was that poison?

Midna:,,It´s all poisined, it could be difficult to get to the other side.´´

Nanami:,,You don´t say.´´

I wanted to try and climb those trees, but before I could do it, a small monkey came running by, took my lamp and ran to the poison gas waiting for me.

Midna:,,Hey, that monkey stole your lamp. You better get it back.´´

Nanami:,,No, I think it wants to show me the way.´´

So I followed him.

The light protected me from the gas, so I could be unharmed.

We walked trough the whole field till we were at the other side.

The mokey clapped, dropped the lamp and ran away.

I took the lamp and went my own way to the end of the forest, just to find a small shop.

There was a parrot and two bowls with red liquid and oil.

I still had a bottle of oil, so I asked the parrot what the red thing was.

Parrot:,,That´s a poiton. It heals your wounds, krah.´´

Nanami:,,I could really use that before I go to that temple. I´ll fill a bottle with it. What does the poiton cost?´´

Parrot:,,100 Yen, krah.´´

That was very cheap for a poiton, but it was my luck.

I got my bowl and then I walked to another cave, but it was barred with a spider web.

Well, I could use the fire in the lamp.

When it was burned, the entrance was opened.

Nanami:,,Is this it?´´

Midna:,,Seems so.´´

Ok, now it was time to be brave and go in there.

The only thing I could do is to take the chain and breath slowly.

I just had to think about Onee-sama and everything was good.

My first footstep into my demise.

Inside it was...interesting.

Strange owl statues, smoke and everywhere was gras.

Midna:,,So, we are here. This is the forest shrine.´´

Nanami:,,So these are more shrines instead of temples?´´

Midna:,,It´s both. Now, move. Let´s see if we can find the shadow crystal.´´

It´s only about this damn crystal, huh?

Why am I helping her again?

Well, I had to move on.

I opened a door and a big room with 3 different paths.

Everyone of them only has a rope I could use to climb to the other side.

But someone had that idea before me.

The little monkey from before came to me and pointed on the door across from me.

Seems I had to go there first.

Then I realized, the monkey followed me.

He really wanted to help me.

Oh, how sweet of him.

We went to there door, he threw me to the other side, and went trough the door.

The first thing I noticed was the big spider before me.

Good that I wasn´t afraid of them like Onee-sama.

Nanami:,,Alright, let´s do this!´´

I killed it after a few tries and then I walked to the next door.

I just had to light a torch to go outside and actually found a map of this shrine.

There was a big bridge we apparently had to cross.

But just when the monkey went first, a baboon came and he had a bumerang.

Nanami:,,What is he doing? Is that a friend of yours?´´

The little monkey shook his head and slowly came back.

Then, the babbon threw the bumerang, the ropes in the middle were cut and the monkey saved himself in time.

The poor thing, what was the monkey´s problem?

But he just laughed and went back inside.

Well, seems we had to go back, we still had two other ways to check.

First we went the right way, but I couldn´t do much instead of finding a small key.

Next, we went the left way and found another little monkey.

It surely was a friend this time since he ran to the others monkey side and tried to free him.

The little thing was in a wood cage.

I walked over a bridge, just to see it break.

Nanami:,,Great, now I can´t go back.´´

Then, the next great thing happened.

Two goblins came and attacked me, but they weren´t really hard now that I had experience with them.

The good thing was that the little monkey was now free.

Now i had two monkeys with me.

With the help of them, I could come to the next door.

The only interesting there was a cucoo like creature.

?:,,Hello!I´m the aunt. I´m wandering here and got myself lost. Maybe we could walk a bit together.´´

Nanami:,,Um...sure, why not?´´

Aunt:,,Thank you. If you want to go outside but want to come back later, leave it to me. I can teleport you out of here if you want.´´

Nanami:,,Great. So I could escape when I´m in big trouble.´´

Together with the aunt and two monkeys I found two more monkeys.

One was being trapped by a giant plant with teeth.

When I actually got to hurt it, I had to pick up a bomb to throw it into her.

I was actually hurt very badly because I was trapped inside of her a few times.

That´s when the red poiton came in.

It actually healed a lot of my marks, scratches and scars.

Luckily, I still had half of it for next time.

The other one was guarded by another plant, but not this dangerous.

In the end, I had four of them.

Now I just had to think.

Four of them surely were enough to cross the bridge this baboon destroyed, right?

Yes, I was right.

Those four helped me to the other side where their „boss" already waited for me.

This thing just jumped around and tried to hit me with his bumerang, which he did a few times.

But i already had a strategy.

Throw him off these statues and hit him with the sword.

Don´t ask me where I got this confidence from, i don´t know either.

But I had to do everything to come here out alive.

After minutes of fighting I actually beated him and got myself a bumerang.

Midna:,,Congratulations. But that wasn´t the final boss here. Now that you have an new little toy, we can go further and find this damn crystal.´´

Nanami:,,...I hate you.´´

Midna:,,I´m sure you do. Now, go.´´

Nanami:,,I can´t, I´m exhausted. Let´s camp here for the night.´´

Midna:,,Well, all right. I could use a little sleep, too.´´

Slowly, just slowly, I was going insane with her.

* * *

 **Well, that should do it for now :D**

 **So, do you guys think that I should tell more details about the temples, or is it ok like that?**

 **Next time, the final boss. Will Nanami do it or will she fail heroically? XD**

 **Till next time :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 5

 **Battle and...I don´t even know :3**

 **That´s all I have to say xD**

 **I don´t have any claims on Sono Hanabira and Zelda!**

* * *

After a good sleep I was ready to finish this shrine.

I didn´t have the nerve anymore.

The first thing I could do is to test my new bumerang.

I needed it to open doors.

Of course, i had to save a monkey again.

Strange thing is, the monkeys from yesterday weren´t there anymore, not even at the destroyed bridge.

The monkey was again trapped in a wood cage with a goblin underneath.

Then, I had to go over bridges I had to change into my direction with the help of the bumerang.

I did a little puzzle to get a key to the boss room, found the place where all the monkeys were and could choose another way, right or left.

I went right first to save another monkey.

Now, only one was left.

On the left, I had to fight a lot of monsters.

Goblins, plants bugs and bugs with bombs.

I found a key later and could use it to get to the last avaible room acording to the map.

There was the last monkey where I had to fight plants and worms who hid themselves under plates.

Those were a huge pain, but I got them eventually and saved the last monkey.

In the end, I had a lot of bruises, but I cpuld ive with them for now.

When i got back into the room with all the monkeys in it, all of them were ready to help me to the door I couldn´t reach.

The one with the big lock where my new key would surely fit.

The monkeys trough me till the end and I now stood before the last room.

I knew that I had a big fight before me, but I just looked at the ring and excepted this.

I actually found a little, pink fairy which could heal all my injuries when I would be close to death.

Midna explained that for me.

Breath in and out...ok, I could do this!

I didn´t know what would await me behind this door, but I knew that it could be deafeted somehow.

So I opened the door and took slow steps towards a small pond with poison.

There were swimming a few boles with those exploding monsters on it.

Could the boss please show up soon, this room is making me more nervous each second.

Then, as cruel as fate was, two man-eating plants came out of the pond and growled at me.

Those must be the boss here.

I took out my sword and began to attack them.

I just had to dodge their attacks and I could strike them.

2 times were needed to beat it.

Then, it just went back into the pond.

Nanami:,,Wow...I thought it would be way tougher than this.´´

Midna:,,Well...what about that?´´

Midna pointed at the pond...oh, not good at all.

That thing came back, but it was ten times larger than before and in it´s mouth was the eye.

Really gross if you aks me.

Midna:,,Don´t just stand there, attack!´´

I tried the same technique as before, but it wouldn´t come into my direction.

Great, what was I supposed to do now?!

I tried to get it with the bumerang, but it wouldn´t budge.

I wanted to give up, but before I could put the bumerang away, the baboon from yesterday came from a whole and had a bomb in his hands.

He began to slide up and down the rope that was hanging in the ceiling.

Since I couldn´t get it, I had to take it with the bumerang and throe it on the monster.

I was confused why the baboon was helping me, but it was perfect timing.

When the bomb touched the giant pkant, it screamed and fell right before me, his eye sticking out.

Now was my chance to attack it.

I slashed my sword against it´s eye a few times till it began to move again.

It began to attack me with it´s arms and sometimes with poison.

Luckily, it just got my with it´s arms a few times.

The bad thing was, that I had a lot of scars again and could feel my blood flooding like a waterfall.

But I couldn´t give up now!

With the help of the baboon, I finally took down this thing and the poison disapearred.

Maybe I took that thing down, but I felt horrible.

When the thing was away, a black thing came flying to me.

I held my hands out and then Midna got out.

Midna:,,This is it! That´s one of the shadow crystals.´´

So that´s what she wants so badly.

Midna:,,You did a good job. Well, now it´s time to find the other two.´´

…...Another two? Another two?!

Midna:,,I really think you should see a doctor.´´

Nanami:,,You think?´´

I didn´t have any time to question Midna, I fell unconscious.

It seemed that this was my end.

But it wasn´t.

When I woke up, I saw a woman in her 40s before me.

She had long, red hair, dark eyes and areally large bust.

…...God dammit, every time!

?:,,Oh great. Your awake, dear.´´

Nanami:,,Where...am I?´´

?:,,Your in a small village named Sendai.´´

Sendai...Sendai...wasn´t that...in the region Tóhoku?! That was the region north from Tokyo.

But...but Tokyo was in Kanto!

How the actual hell did I end up here?!

Then, to my relieve, Midna came out.

Midna:,,before you break down, we teleported out of Kanto. After you beated that thing, a teleporter came and took us out of the shrine. But, we were somewhere completly different and i didn´t know where Tokyo was. What was I supposed to do?!´´

Nanami:,,But...Tóhoku? That´s a long way.´´

Midna:,,This lady came with her carriage and took us here. They had a doctor with them, so they could heal you instantly. You should thank her.´´

Nanami:,,I will...thank you too, Midna.´´

She looked at me funny and then hid in the shadows again.

Nanami:,,Um, excuse me?´´

?:,,Oh, I didn´t introduced myself yet. Well, my name is Telma and I´m owning this littler bar here in the middle of nothing.´´

Right, Tóhoku was plagued from many storms and earthquakes.

Telma:,,I hope your alright now.´´

Nanami:,,Yes, I´m fine. Thanks for helping me.´´

Telma:,,No problem at all, dear. Say, what made you end up like this anyway?´´

Nanami:,,...Let´s say I had a big fight.´´

Telma.,,Does it have to do with these strange black things?´´

Nanami:,,Well...yeah, kinda.´´

Telma:,,Ugh...yes, near our town is a big, black wall that won´t let us trough. It leads the way to Hokkaidó. They say that there´s happening something awful.´´

Nanami:( _Seems like Hokkaidó is trapped in darkness, too. I should help them, that´s what I wanted to do so badly! Then Midna maybe can get her next shadow crystal._ )

Midna:,,Nanami, there could be the second shadow crystal.´´

Nanami:,,I know...well, since we want to do something about this anyway, we can travel from here and see what we can do.´´

Telma:,,You´ll do that? Great! I already know how I can help you.´´

She disappeared behind a door.

Nanami:,,Wonder how.´´

I followed her and found myself on a backyard with horses.

Telma:,,Try to befriend one. I´ll give it to you so you can travel.´´

That was perfect!

I learned horse riding when I was little.

It didn´t take long till I found one.

We understood each other instantly.

3 days later, I was ready to go.

Nanami:( _I promised Onee-sama to come back after this one shrine...well, i guess she has to wait a little longer. I´m sorry, Onee-sama._ )

So, my little advneutre to Hokkaidó began.

* * *

 **So, that´s it :D**

 **That proves that this works better than Fairy Tail, I wrote 5 Chapters already xD**

 **Hope you all liked it ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 6

 **Let´s answer Reviews again :D**

 _TeaTime(Guest): Yay, more adventures x3 And yes, i went insane when I saw Twilight Princess HD and the female Link :D I can´t wait *-*_

 **Now, let´s start...**

* * *

1 week passed since I made my way to Tóhoku.

My new companion even had a name now, Sora.

She was a beautiful horse and...it just fits.

But that´s not important right now.

Well, right now we were at the bridge that would let us go to Tóhoku.

When we were there, it would be the best to go the the town Supporo.

Telma told me that there´s the vulcano where the darkness comes from.

After 30 minutes of riding Sora across the bridge, the first problem was already there.

A big, black wall Telma told us about.

Seems I couldn´t take Sora from here on anymore.

But Telma showed me a little melody I could play on a specific grass-type, so that Sora could find me when I needed her.

I jumped down, took slow steps to the wall till Midna stopped me.

Midna:,,Are you sure you want to go? When I take you in there, you will be a wolf again.´´

Nanami:,,Yes, i have to do it. Anyway, your precious shadow crystal is in there, too.´´

Midna:,,Ok ok, you made yourself clear.´´

Then she just vanished trough the wall and took me after her.

When I woke up again, I already was in my wolf form.

Nanami:,,Great, I´m back again.´´

Instantly, I made my way in the direction of Supporo.

After a while of running around, we actually found it.

As I remembered, everyone was a lost soul.

Somewhere had to be a pond or something like that.

Midna:,,God, this could be a desert. Where the hell could we find a pond here?´´

Nanami:,,I don´t somewhere´s an oasis.´´

So the search began.

Funny fact, we found it later in a wall we had to bomb.

The light ball was there again.

 _?:,,Search...my light...and fill it...in here.´´_

I got another container.

This time the town was smaller, but on the other hand, there was a really big area of sand around it.

Just when I wanted to start looking for it, I found one of these howling stones.

I heard a melody, so I howled and tried to copy it.

When I did it, I suddenly found myself somwhere completely else.

I saw a big castle and...the golden wolf!

Seems I had to howl the melody again.

It worked and I was at the place where I met the hero last time.

Then I turned around and saw him before me.

 **Hero:,,Welcome back. It´s time that you learn the next Hidden Skill, the shield attack.´´**

Now I noticed that I was a human again.

But when I´ll end this, I would be turned back again.

 **Hero:,,No matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm. When facing such a foe, you thrust your shield against the defense of your enemy, causing the fiend to recoil.´´**

He made a perfect example, now it was my turn.

 **Hero:,,Try to hit my shield and then attack me.´´**

I did exactly what he said and mastered it after a few tries.

 **Hero:,,Very good. Your getting really good with your sword. When the time comes, come to me again.´´**

I nodded and also turned into a wolf again.

Now the search actually began.

The first were in the few houses.

Another were on those big mountains where an active vulcano was doing it´s rounds.

I had a feeling that there would be the next crystal.

The last three tears were in the desert, hidden in small holes.

In the end, we got all of them.

Back at the pond, the light ball turned into a hawk.

 _?:,,My name is Eldin. Thank you for saving me. O great hero chosen by the gods. The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadows and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse then.´´_

I nodded and got out, but then something alarmed me.

Nanami:,,...I need a better shield if I´m going to a vulcano.´´

Midna:,,Well, somewhere has to be a shop that sells shields.´´

I hoped so.

After searching a bit, I found a strange shop with baby heads on posters.

Nanami:,,...´´

I wanted to go away, but Midna pushed me in there.

People were...dancing to music...

Midna:,,...Just...buy this damn shield.´´

I went to the counter and spoke to the baby sitting on it.

Nanami:,,Um...excuse me?´´

Baby:,,What? You want to buy something? Or are you just wasting my time?´´

Nanami:,,Um, du you have a strong shield?´´

Baby:,,Of yourse I have.´´

It was a silver shield with blue and red markings on it.

Baby:,,That´s 2000 Yen.´´

Of course it would be expensive.

I lokked in my wallet and there were 3000 Yen left.

I gave him the money and took my new shield.

It was kind of heavy, but I had to live with that.

Nanami:,,Anything else we have to buy, Midna?´´

Midna.,,Bombs would be good.´´

Baby:,,I have a bomb bag with 10 bombs for 1000 Yen.´´

And there goes all my money.

After my little shopping tour I made my way into the vulcanos direction.

But before I did that I called Sora and left here by a small family.

They would take care of her till I came back.

When I runned trough a small cave, I already could see the vulcano.

I only took a few steps forward till something stopped me.

I was like a barrier.

The same like the barrier with the triforce in the woods.

Again, only I could go in there.

When I was inside, everything seemed normal.

First I had to climb a chain wall that was on a cliff.

On the top was a path to the vulcano.

But as Mother Mary wanted, I was stopped again.

It had yellow skin, a rock on it´s back and seemed really strong.

These had to be the gorons.

Goron:,,Hey, what are you doing here? No one is allowed to get through.´´

Nanami:,,I´m sorry, but I have an important mission to...´´

Goron:,,You shall not pass!´´

He curled into a big ball and came at me at fast speed.

I was so doomed!

The next thing I knew that I was pushed of the cliff and layed on the ground in pain.

Midna:,,So, what are you gonna do now?´´

Oh that was just great.

* * *

 **And that´s it for now :3**

 **If you liked, you can maybe leave a Review.**

 **And I´m sorry if there were still a few mistakes in the grammar or spelling.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 7

 _TeaTime(Guest): Thank you :3 Because of this story I started it already a second time xD_

 **Wow, the next chapter on the next day already xD**

 **Now, let´s begin °^°**

* * *

I wasn´t strong enough to fight a goron, what the hell was i supposed to do?!

Nanami:,,...Seems I have to do it...I need to call Onee-sama and ask her for help.´´

As far as I knew, her grandfather was a smithy, maybe he could make me something.

Iron Boots would be good, so I couldn´t be pushed away.

I didn´t want to call her, but it had to be.

I only waited 3 seconds until she picked up.

Yuuna:,,Nanami?! Where ARE you? I´m worrying sick here. Two weeks for one thing is a bit long, don´t you think?!´´

I never heard her so angry before.

Nanami:,,Well, right now I´m in...Hokkaidó.´´

Yuuna:,,...Hokkaidó?! What are you doing there?´´

Nanami:,,...After we finished the shrine after 2 days, we were transported a few miles away from Toyko. I was badly hurt and a woman named Telma brought me to Tohoku. I was in Sendai for a few days and made my way to Supporo because there is the next shadow crystal.´´

Now she seemed speechless.

Yuuna:,,Alright...well, how come you suddenly call?´´

Nanami:,,I have a little problem here. Your grandfather is smithey, right? I would need something like iron boots because I have to fight gorons and they are really strong.´´

Yuuna:,,Hmm...I can ask him right away. Where exactly are you now?´´

Nanami:,,Well, I´m at a vulcano right now, but I can travel back to Supporo and wait there.´´

Onee-sama sighed and went away for a few seconds.

Yuuna:,,Alright, my grandfather can make those for you. We both can be there in 2 or 3 days.´´

Nanami:,,Oh thank you soo much.´´

Yuuna:,,Your lucky that I´m your girlfriend.´´

I really was.

Nanami:,,Then I´ll see you soon. Love you~~.´´

Suddenly, Onee-sama was quiet.

Yuuna:,,...You better be prepared when I´m there~~.´´

Ah dammit, I did it again.

Then, she just hung up on me and the only thing I could do now is help the family I´m living with or train horse riding.

Well, I had 2 or 3 days, so I could do both and earn some money.

The time went by fast, so I already waited for Onee-sama to come from nowhere like always.

After waiting a few hours I actually saw them in a carriage.

I wanted to wink and shout hello, but then I saw two terrible things.

First, her parents were there too, and secondly, monsters were coming their way.

Nanami:,,Oh no. Sora, come quick!´´

I grabbed my sword and rode in the monsters way.

Onee-sama and her parents looked at me confused and wanted to stop, but I told them to ride quicker.

Then they saw the monsters and freaked out.

There were 4 goblins which were riding on wild pigs.

The worst thing, they had arrows and bows.

Oh just great.

They were really tough, but after a few tries I defeated them.

The bad thing was, I had arrows stuck in my arm.

I returned to Supporó where Onee-sama and her parents were already waiting.

Onee-sama saw me and hugged me.

Yuuna:,,Nanami, thank you so much. But, where did you get this horse?´´

Nanami:,,Telma I told you about gave her to me as a little present. Her naem is Sora.´´

Sora neighed and licked me on the cheek.

Yuuna:,,A beautiful horse. Oh right. Nanami, you surely recongnize my parents.´´

Nanami:,,Of course.´´

We bowed to each other, not saying a word.

I knew that they didn´t like me, even if I just saved theri lives.

Yuuna:,,Well, we brought your boots. But that´s not the only thing. My grandfather knew what you should know when your fighting against a goron, so he came too.´´

An old man was suddenly behind me.

Grandpa:,,Nice to meet you. I´m going to teach you Sumo fightning.´´

Nanami:,,...What?´´

Grandpa:,,Gorons like to fight, so they are surely going to challenge you. The iron boots will help you, cause they are way stronger than you.´´

I nodded, but then a question popped up in my head.

Nanami:,,Excuse me, but how do you know so much about the gorons?´´

Grandpa:,,I always was really interestet in the old legends, so I know a few things. Now, let´s begin your training. All you really have to know are the rules, but let´s see if you can actually beat me.´´

He had to be kidding me.

I was a 19 year old girl with no strength at all.

Well, at least I could try.

Onee-sama´s parents were looking too, so I had to at least try my best.

Both of us stood at the field.

Grandpa:,,It´s easy, you only have to oush your opponent out of the ring. When he is trying to attack you, you have to move away quickly get him from the side. Got it?´´

Nanami:,,Yes, let´s do this.´´

All my muscles tensed and were ready to take him.

Was it just me or did I fell more stronger since I left?

Grandpa:,,Here I come.´´

He attacked, but I moved away and actually got him.

It took a lot of strenght, but I could push him.

Then he freed himself and pushed me.

That kept for a while until I had finally managed tp push him off.

I couldn´t believe it.

Grandpa:,,Haha, you seem to be really strong young one.´´

Nanami:,,Well, I didn´t really know myself.´´

Grandpa:,,Well, now you just shall take the boots and your ready.´´

Nanami:,,Thank you very much.´´

After that little training, Onee-sama hugged me again.

Yuuna:,,That was amazing. Since when are you this strong?´´

Nanami:,,I don´t know...´´

Grandpa:,,I think I know the answer. Since all the heros were born male, you could have gotten extra strenght by the goddesses to successfully finish your mission.´´

Nanami:,,Well, that´s great then.´´

I had a good feeling now.

Onee-sama insisted that we spent a little time together before I would go to the vulcano.

She tried the bed again, but Midna was still there.

Even if it was a bit unfair to both of us, it was funny to see Onee-sama like that.

So we just were together till the next day.

Now it was finally time to go to those gorons.

Onee-sama promised to wait for me in Supporó.

But her parents still didn´t like me, what am i doing wrong?

Well, that wasn´t important right now.

It was more important that I stood before the goron again, this time with the boots on.

Goron:,,Hey, I told you that no humans are allowed here!´´

He rolled to me again, but I could stop him this time and throwed him off the cliff.

Nanami:,,Yes, I did it!´´

Midna:,,Yippie-Di-Du, now hurry, we lost a lot of time because of your request.´´

That was true.

Well, at least I could go up now.

A few other gorons came ion my way, but i alway managed to throw them away.

I barely was a few minutes in the mountains till I saw arrows that were coming my way.

Everywhere were goblins, but I could escape them.

When I got away, I saw two gorons up on the top talking.

After a few seconds they noticed me.

One of them jumped on the others back and got thrown up.

I looked around and didn´t see any paths, just a few gorons standing on walls.

Maybe I could imitate the two gorons and could go up this way, too.

Now that I knew what to do, I´m going to do my best!

* * *

 **Yay, the next temple is coming :D**

 **Sorry if there were still mistakes on grammar or speaking. ^^"**

 **Hope you all liked it :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 8

 **Yay, dungeons ._.**

 **And I decided to NOT describe them to the last little spot because that´s way too much work.**

 **Also, everyone should know TP if they read this...at least I think :D**

 **Let´s begin...**

* * *

My plan to just jump to the top worked!

The problem was, that I had to fight the gorons with my sword and that was really difficult.

They even „greeted" me with a giant hot stone.

But now I only had to fight one last goron, the boss.

I walked into the cave on the top of the vulcano and the first thing I saw were a group of gorons that wanted to attack me.

?:,,Stop!´´

The boss stopped them and took a good look at me.

?:,,Who might you be?´´

Nanami:,,I´m Nanami Oda and I´m here to go into the goron mines. There is something very important I have to find.´´

?:,,We can´t just let everyone go into the cave! Our patriarch Darbus was consumed by the Fused Shadow and now is a big threat.´´

Fused Shadow? Do they mean Zant?

Nanami:,,Then let me help you!´´

?:,,If you really want to go in there, you have to beat me in a sumo fight.´´

I nodded and slowly changed my shoes when the gorons were making the field ready.

That would be my first time to cheat...forgive me, Mother Mary.

?:,,Oh, I didn´t even introduce myself. I´m Gor Coron, one of four elders in the Goron tribe.´´

Nanami:(Wait...one of four?)

Coron:,,Well, let´s begin, shall we?´´

Nanami:,,Uh, yes of course!´´

The fight began and it was really tough.

He managed to push me to the edge, but I always got away.

After good 10 minutes, the fight finally ended with me as the winner!

Coron:,,Wow, your really tough young lady. Alright, I´ll let you in. But first, I will tell you what you should do first. You should find the other three elders in the mines. They can help you.´´

Nanami:,,Thank you so much!´´

After I said my goodbyes, i made my way into the mines.

The first thing I noticed? The heat.

Also, everywhere was lava.

Of course, the first thing I had to do was jumping over giant, nearly broken rocks.

When I survived that, I was able to move on to the labyrinth of concrete walls.

I had to use my sword a few times to break wood panels.

The fire sources in the walls couldn´t be not there.

It was a race of time to get to the door before I would be roasted.

And I thought big dogs and falling off the stairs were life-threatening.

When I was finally at the door, I had to jump on a metal plate with my iron boots to open it.

Nanami:,,Great way to open doors.´´

After I found a key, slayed dodongos and got past a door with really big spines, I was completely lost.

The next room was full of water, what was I supposed to do?

Swimming wouldn´t work because the door was up on another floor.

I looked around and only saw a few blue spots on the floor which were going up on the ceiling.

When I tried to touch them, I got a little shock.

Were they filled with electricity?

Then, maybe I could use my iron boots.

I jumped into the water and found a stream that could take me to the top.

It worked and I could even walk on the ceiling and could get to the door now.

Strange feeling walking on the ceiling, but what else could you do?

I finally got to the door and found the first elder!

Elder:,,I had a feeling that someone got into the mines...but a human? That´s a big surprise?´´

Nanami:,,Really?´´

Elder:,,Really. Well, my name is Gor Amoto. I´ll give you the first key fragment.´´

Nanami:,,Key fragment?´´

Elder:,,You´ll need it to open the doors to Darbus.´´

Nanami:,,Oh. Well, thank oyu.´´

Elder:,,Theres something for you in this treasure here. Take it.´´

It was a map of this dungeon, that will help me a lot again.

Now I had to leave the room, so I climbed the stairs and noticed a pot that was moving.

Don´t tell me it was this aunt again?

It was the aunt and because I´m nice I´ll let her travel with me.

I didn´t even know when she got away the last time.

She just vanished.

But now to the main problem here.

The next hours were spend with fighting, walking on ceilings and dumb puzzles.

I had to let a crane take me with the help of the iron boots and had to get to the other side of a lake full of lava...again.

Then I had to activate switches to start a magnetic source.

I jumped with the iron boots so that they would pull me in.

That happened a few times until I finally could go to the next room.

What I saw got on my nerves.

Cranes, flying arrows coming to my direction and different paths.

I was outside and could see that it was almost evening.

I got another key and went to the first door I saw.

Inside there was a big turntable where I had to save myself with the iron boots.

Finally I found another elder and got the next fragment.

Then it was time to face the middle boss in the next room.

I slowly walked inside...very slowly.

The first thing I saw was a giant, armor clad goron guarding the door I had to cross.

In the middle of the room was a big field with a lava sea.

I had a bad feeling.

Suddenly the goron saw me and began a little rampage after he walked to me.

Nanami:,,What should I do?!´´

Midna:,,Um, fight?´´

Nanami:,,Yes, but how?!´´

I began to panic like a madwoman when the field was falling down just slightly missing the lava.

The field was on the other side now and everything was clad as a electro field.

Seems I had to use the boots when we should fall down.

The goron attacked but missed.

His body was protected everywhere, except for his belly.

I tried to hurt him with the sword when he missed again, but it only let him roll into a ball.

Then I had the idea.

I just had to throw him off the field when we were near the lava.

And because we actually were near the lava, I managed to throw him in there.

Only bad thing, he came back.

I did the same thing a few times and finally managed to beat him.

He came back, but ran away.

Nanami:,,Finally. I thought I was going to die when he always made the platform turn around.´´

Midna:,,Well, you did pretty good.´´

Nanami:,,Ugh, I´ll go to sleep now, right here. Also, I have to take care of my injuries.´´

That would be a painful night, but better than nothing.

* * *

 **Oh god, finally finished.**

 **Could be that some things are being explained strangely, but it´s late and I tried my best :3**

 **And I noticed that the last chapter won´t show the name of Yuuna´s grandfather ._. Didn´t know how to correct it, sorry xD**

 **Oh yeah, sorry if there are a few mistakes on the grammar and spelling ^^"**

 **I have a feeling that I used „I had to" to much...**

 **Hope you all liked it xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 9

 **I just had the perfect idea for after the fight xD**

 **Hope you will like it too ;D**

* * *

After I was woken up by Midna, we finally looked what the goron was hiding.

There was a big treasure in the room, so it had to be something important.

I looked inside and saw a bow.

Nanami:,,But...I never learned using a bow.´´

Midna:,,Then you have to learn it now. There surely are enemies where you can train.´´

We would try later since I had to find the last fragment first.

After a few puzzles we found the last elder who gave us the fragment and told us where we should go next.

Half of the day was spent fighting some enemies and trying to find the boss room, I had the key ready now.

The most dumb thing I had to do was to fall from a crane just to get to the door.

After another few enemies, we found the boss room.

I was so nervous.

I mean, I had to fight some monster again where I could easily die.

Midna:,,Just go in there.´´

I got all my courage together and went in.

The only thing in the room was a black figure standing at the end while being chained.

Midna:,,This has to be the other elder. You see the crystal on his forhead?`This should be the spot you have to destroy.´´

I nodded and walked a bit forward.

Suddenly, the entire body was wrapped in fire and the chains got broken.

Midna:,,Well, have fun!´´

She just disappeared and the monster began to walk towards me.

Oh god, now I had to hope that the bow will work.

I ran into a save distance and shot the thing.

It stumbled and that was my chance to do something, but what?

Then I noticed that the chains were still on him and could be used to let him fall to the floor.

Maybe my iron boots could help with that.

I tried and my plan worked.

Now I only had to strike my sword at the crystal to hurt the monster.

It´s body was wrapped in fire, so I couldn´t really hurt it in some other way.

I used this strategy for at least half an hour until it finally fell on the floor and the fire disappeared.

But this fight wasn´t on my side the whole time.

I surely had broken rips, a lot of deep wounds because of the chains and was a little burned.

It didn´t really looked good right now.

But before I could get unconcious, the next shadow crystal flew to us.

When Midna took it safely into her care, I fell down and everything was black.

This was the second time I thought I was going to die, but I woke up in a bed with only little pain.

Midna:,,You had big luck there. I teleported us out and it was right before the house your girlfriend was staying. She´s downstairs with the others if you want to know.´´

Nanami:,,Thank you so much. I would be dead without you.´´

Midna looked slightly surprised and then got into my shadow again.

She reminded me of Reo-senpai, just a little more friendly.

I slowly got out of the bed and walked downstares to find the whole group togehter, but someone new was there, too.

It was a man I would have nightmares from for the next days.

He was very tall, dark skin, ginger hair, yellow eyes and the most evil grin I have ever seen.

This man was really frightening.

But the most thing that scared me was the triforce on his hand the others didn´t seem to notice.

I didn´t wanted to be spotted yet, so I hid myself behind the wall and listend.

Yuuna:,,Mother, Father, you two can´t be serious.´´

Mother:,,Of course we are. This is Ganondorf, a very brave knight as I heard. He will be your fiance.´´

What? F...Fiance?!

Father:,,This man is very friendly and very strong. He will help you in the hospital and can protect you.´´

Yuuna:,,But...-´´

Ganondorf:,,Now now, darling. I am very happy to marry a beautiful woman like you.´´

Oh god, even his voice is scary.

But that is no excuse to steal Onee-sama from me!

Before I could do anything, this Ganondorf just went away and left Onee-sama and the rest alone.

Mother:,,A really nice and handsome man. Could you wish for anything more?´´

Onee-sama whispered something about me getting alright.

Well, seems I could do her a favor today.

I stepped out of my hideout and instantly got hugged by Onee-sama.

Yuuna:,,Nanami, your alright!´´

She seemed so happy...I didn´t want to go away again.

Mother:,,Your actually alive after getting so hurt?´´

Father:,,That´s a surprise.´´

Nanami:,,Thank you, I´m getting better already.´´

I didn´t want to be rude, but that´s the only way I could speak with them.

Yuuna:,,Let´s get you back to bed. You should rest a little more.´´

Nanami:,,Ok.´´

Back in the bedroom I told her what happened, but M idna decided to join the talk.

Midna:,,If you want to, I can show you what Nanami had to gone trough until now.´´

Nanami:,,How?´´

Midna:,,I have perfect memory with my magic. I´ll just open a little mirror and it will show you the whole adventure from Nanami´s eyes.´´

That sounded really cool.

Yuuna:,,I would like that.´´

Midna opened the mirror and everythiung started when I first saw Zanto.

You even could hear me talk and think.

But...how could she remember that if she wasn´t with me that time?

Midna:,,I watched you from a distance just before we met.´´

Nanami:,,That´s not creepy at all...´´

We decided to ignore the fact and watch the mirror.

Everything was shown.

My adventures as wolf, as human and what kind of monsters I had to face.

Onee-sama got more shocked and sad every minute that passed.

When I looked back at everything, it´s amazing how much changed in a few weeks.

When I thought about it, I remembered an important thing.

Sara and Risa, my family, they didn´t know what I was doing right now.

Maybe it was time to see them again.

After the show was finished Onee-sama did nothing except keeping me in her arms.

I had a feeling that she regretted something, but it wasn´t her fault.

It was my decision to help japan...well, mostly.

Nanami:,,Everything is ok, Onee-sama. I´m ok and...´´

Yuuna:,,Nothings ok! I´m so worried about you and we don´t see each other even though I just came back from England! I don´t want you to leave again...´´

Onee-sama began to cry...I only could do one thing.

Nanami:,,If you want to, I can rest here for another week or so and spend much time as possible. I need a break anyway.´´

Yuuna:,,...Promise?´´

Nanami:,,Promise!´´

I was sure that I would enjoy the next week, but surely Midna won´t be too happy about it.

* * *

 **Well, that´s it for now :3**

 **Hope you all liked it ^-^**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar or speaking mistakes...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 10

 **Yay, already Chapter 10 xD**

 **Let´s answer the Review first:**

 _TeaTime(Guest): Don´t worry, I´m not dead :D I just had to work a lot for school. Also, I have 4 other german storys I have to update...meh D:_

 **Another thing, I´ll try to keep the story rated T, so no fanservice here xD**

 **So, let´s begin *^***

* * *

My week together with Onee-sama began in a new room in a hotel here in Supporó.

It would become our morning routine to wake up, have breakfast and jump into the day.

Even Midna did us a favor and tried her best to find another shadow for the week.

With that problem out of the way, we finally had some...ahem...alone time.

Day 1 was just that...yeah.

Day 2 began in chaos just because I already went to the kitchen and Onee-sama thought that I was going away again.

After I tried to lighten her up, we went a bit outside.

I wanted her to show horse riding, but it didn´t really go as planned.

She always fell off.

Seems she just wasn´t born for things like that.

But we still had a lot of fun.

The only that bugged me a little were the comments about me being her wife if I keep making dinner every day.

Day 3 was a little more eventful.

We woke up and Onee-sama already had this grin on her face.

Nanami:,,Onee-sama? What is on your mind?´´

Yuuna:,,Me? Oh nothing~~~´´

That couldn´t mean something good.

Today we two would make a little trip trough Hokkaidó.

Together with Sora we were gonna spend the day on the field.

Yuuna:,,Nanami, where exactly are we going?´´

Nanami:,,I don´t know. Somewhere...´´

Onee-sama clang herself at me from behind looked around.

Yuuna:,,It´s beautiful in the nature.´´

It really was.

When it slowly turned evening we were in a really sweet moment.

The moon shined upon us and glowworms flew around us.

Yuuna:,,Say, where are you going next?´´

Nanami:,,I don´t have a clue. I have to look what area is still trapped in darkness.´´

Yuuna:,,Then, how about you come to Tokyo with me first? You should see a few people before you go into a new adventure.´´

Nanami:,,I guess you´re right. Ok, I´ll go with you.´´

Onee-sama smiled brightly and hugged me from behind.

We just enjoyed the rest of the night before we came home.

Day 4 to 6 were being lazy and doing stuff together like going shopping or...other things.

On Day 7 we made our way to Tokyo.

The journey took one more week until we finally made it back.

Everything was as I remembered.

It feels as if I was away for years.

Yuuna:,,So, what do you wanna do first?´´

Nanami:,,Search for Sara and Risa. I owew them an explanation.´´

Onee-sama nodded and walked to the college with me.

Both of them were sitting with Kaede-sama and Miya-san.

Yuuna:,,Everyone, look who I got with me.~~´´

They looked really shocked to see me.

Of course the first thing that happened was a death hug from Sara-san.

Sara:,, ! Where were you all the time?!´´

Nanami:,,I guess I have a few things to explain.´´

Together with Midna, who was my shadow again, we explained the situation.

They didn´t relly believe at first, but Midna proved them wrong.

Kaede:,,So you actually get lessons from the Hero of Time?´´

Nanami:,,That´s right.´´

Yuuna:,,Isn´t she just wonderful?~~´´

We just laughed and talked about a few other things, just like Ganondorf and my bad feeling about him.

When I thought about it, I had one question.

I and Ganondof had one poiece of the triforce, then who had the last?

It had to be the reincarnation from princess Zelda when I remembered right, but where could I possibly find her or him?

I asked the others if they had any idea, but neither of them had a clue.

Since Onee-sama wanted to be alone with me again, we said goodbye to the others and went to my house to see my parents.

They had to be worrying sick.

Midna even gave them the flashback show, too.

Nanami:,,Mum, Dad, do you know someone who might be the reincarnation from Zelda?´´

Mum:,,Sorry honey, we don´t.´´

Dad:,,She or he could be everywhere.´´

That didn´t really help.

Midna:,,Well, we can´t concentrate on that now. We should find out where the last shadow crystal is.´´

Nanami:,,We surely can see something in the news. They always say where the darkness is.´´

So we watched TV until the news finally came.

Reporter:,,Right now we are in Chúgoku where the so called „darkness" is consuming the whole area. Nothing is known what´s happening inside, but it can´t ne something good.´´

Nanami:,,Chúgoku, huh? That isn´t so far away like Hokkaidó.´´

Midna:,,Well, then what are we waiting for?´´

Nanami:,,A little patience, Midna. We can go tomorrow.´´

I wanted to spend the rest day with Onee-sama if I was going away again.

Yuuna:,,...´´

She didn´t say a word, so she must be disappointed again.

We went into my room and I persuade her that I would do it and come back alive.

I just could help that everything would go back to normal as soon as we have the last crystal.

After a restless night, for me, I and Midna made our way to Chúgoku.

Good that I had Sora so that we wouldn´t take too long to get there.

After 5 days of traveling we finally got there after also going through Kansai.

The grandfather of Onee-sama also told me that I should find the Zoras, a secret tribe that lives somewhere near the ozean.

Great way to search for them if you don´t have a clue where exactly to search because the ozean is everywhere around Chúgoku.

But first things first, I got turned into a wolf again.

Me and Midna searched halfway through, until my phone began to rang.

Midna had all my stuff when i turned into a wolf, so she had to answer it.

I could hear Sara-san talking, but about what?

Midna always just nodded and said ok.

After the call ended, she turned to me with an unpleasent smile.

Midna:,,Seems we have bad news.´´

Nanami:(And that would be?)

Midna:,,Your precious Yuuna has been kidnapped...from Ganondorf.´´

* * *

 **Oh god, Cliffhanger for the way xD**

 **Hope you all liked it :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 11**

 _TeaTime(Guest): I know I could have done more with those two, but I´m not really good at fluffy things, well, not in english xD ;-; It´s sad but true...I´ll try more when the time comes, I promise in the name of YuuNami *^*/_

 **And another chapter to go °^° I´m not really proud of myself D:**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

Midna:,,Stop going the wrong way and go back to your misson!´´

Nanami:,,( _No, I have to save Onee-sama!_ )

Midna:,,How if you don´t even know where she is?´´

Nanami:( _She´s with Ganondorf!_ )

Midna:,,And where is Ganondorf?´´

Nanami:( _Somewhere!_ )

Midna:,,Alright, enough with this bullshit.´´

She just began to pulkl me to the other way.

I wanted to save Onee-sama, that was more important right now!

Midna:,,You can´t do something right now! Get the next damn shadow crystal so that we can search her! With the power of the crystal, we will have a better chance!´´

Nanami:( _Oh alright!_ )

Midna was right, I didn´t know where she was and I couldn´t stand a chance with Ganondorf.

Oh god, I feel so useless right now.

It didn´t help that I was just a wolf.

After walking the way back we saw a very big lake with a cave across of it.

There should be the light spirit.

But there was a problem...where was the water?

Just as I wanted to go there, we were being stopped by an enemy.

But this time, he had a giant...twilight bird with him, it was really scary.

It seems that it wanted to attack this lake, but I wouldn´t let that happen.

After we fought them the bird was going to attack again, but Midna suddenly jumped on it and tamed it easily.

Midna:,,I am your new master now. How about you bring us to the Zoras?´´

Nanami:( _But, we already found the cave where..._ )

Midna:,,Yes, but we should look for the Zoras first. They may have good information for us what even happened here.´´

Well, she had a point.

Then, that thing just grabbed me with its claws and flew me through a cave which brought us to a whole new area.

There was a big waterfall and a big cave on top of it.

But there also was another howling stone on the top, too.

Me and Midna spent half an hour to finally get up there, just with the help of Midna´s powers.

The howling stone was the first thing I had to do.

After I howled the song I heard, I found myself back as human at the place where the hero of time always teaches me new techniques.

 **Hero:,,Welcome back. Seems it´s time for you to learn a new technique that will help you on your adventure. This time, it will be the Black Slice.´´**

It already sounded interesting.

 **Hero:,,A mere shield attack is no match for an enemy protected not just by a shield, but by a thick, full-body coat of armor. Such enemies are often focused on guarding against frequent frontal attacks. They often leave their rear unprotected. You just jump to the side, roll around the foe and then you attack him from behind.´´**

He rolled one time to the side and then attacked with a spin attack.

 **Hero:,,Now try it on me.´´**

This was an easy technique, so I managed to do it after 2 tries.

 **Hero:,,Very good. Now go back to your world and complete your misson. Farewell.´´**

After a few seconds I found myself at the waterfall again.

Now I had to go into the cave and look what´s happening there.

The Zoras should live there, so hopefully nothing bad happened there.

Of course, I wasn´t right at all.

All the Zoras were frozen under the lake.

Midna:,,Well, that doesn´t seem good. Maybe we could find something to melt the ice? That could solve the problem with the water that´s NOT in the lake.´´´´

Nanami:( _And what could that possibly...wait...the giant rock at the vulcano! We should have a portal there, right?_ )

Midna:,,You´re right. Well, let´s get that rock.´´

After a little detour we teleported the rock to the Zoras and successly warmed the lake up.

We couldn´t talk to them, so we went back to the cave where the light spirit waited for us.

 _?:,,Find...my light...and bringt it...back to me...´´_

Do they say the same thing everytime?

Well, that doesn´t matter.

It took me actually 2 hours to get almost all of the tears.

It was a very big area, so it took a while.

But now, the next problem made its apperance.

The last tear wasn´t anywhere.

Midna:,;What is this? This map should show us where the last one is...huh?´´

The last one suddenly appeared in the middle of the lake.

Yes, since we melted the ice, all the water came back.

When we got there, there was moving something at four stones that were showing under the water.

Midna:,,It seems to fly around these stones.´´

Oh great, now I had to balance above the water?

Midna:,,Well...good luck with that one.´´

It was the biggest bug I´ve seen in my life.

Big, ugly and slimy...yay?

I had a little advantage as a wolf, but it was hard to hit.

The bug even managed to hurt and paralyze me.

But after a little fight it finally turned into a tear.

Oh god, we did it.

This should be the last area that was trapped in darkness!

My mission I wanted a accomplish succeeded.

Midna:,,No time to lose. You´re not done yet.´´

Nanami:,,Yeah, I know.´´

We went back to the light spirit and it turned into a big serpent...I guess?

 _?:,,Thank you young hero. My name is Lanayru, the last light spirit. There is something I have to tell you, about the Inteloper War.´´_

Nanami:,,The...Interloper War?´´

 _Lanayru:,,Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wwielding power sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm.´´_

Suddenly, everything around me went dark and the two crystals we had were floating around me.

Then, I was somewhere completely else.

A small field with the triforce...and Onee-sama beside me.

 _Lanayru:,,You know this magic...It is the dark power you seek...the Fused Shadow.´´_

Everything seemed like a blur...Onee-sama was suddenly gone and I ran towards the triforce.

But before I could reach it, three dark shadows that looked like me stood before me.

They smiled evil and then, I vanished.

Now, I was among the three shadows myself.

 _Lanayru:,,It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered.´´_

The spirits were before me and then, I was back at the pond.

I was still in a trance before Midna woke me up.

Midna:,,Be careful dammit.´´

 _Lanayru:,,The monster you wish to defeat is in Lakebed temple.´´_

The spirit then disappeared.

Midna:,,Well, let´s go. It should be in the lake.´´

When I wanted to go there, another voice stopped me.

 **?:,,Wait...young hero..´´**

I turned around and another spirit stood before me, but it was different.

 **?:,,I´m the Queen of the Zoras, Rutela. You are heading towards the shrine, right?´´**

Nanami:,,Uh...yes..´´

 **Rutela:,,Then, can I say a request? My son, Ralis, is being trapped by the monster. I beg you, please help him. He doesn´t know his way around anymore since I died.´´**

Nanami:,,Of course I will help you!´´

Midna:,,What?´´

 **Rutela:,,Thank you so much. Here, take this Zora armor. It will help you to move and breath under water.´´**

This will be sooo helpful.

Now it was back to the lake again.

But before I went there, I brought a new poiton and water bombs.

Good thing Midna took all my stuff.

Finally, it was time to test the new armor.

The water was really cold, but I could breath under water and swim like a pro.

After using the bomb to open the gate to the temple, my next and hopefully last test was before me.

Onee-sama, please wait for me!

* * *

 **Yay, finally done xD**

 **So mcuh work at school ;-;**

 **Well, I hope you all liked it so far :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 12

Yay, the water dungeon...;-;

 **I hate the water temple, so it´s just one chapter.**  
 **Also, I skipped more this time, it´s not really interesting what exactly your doing the whole time...**

 **Well, have fun reading...**

* * *

The first thing I saw was a tunnel with a lot of electric monsters I had to dodge.

The next room was full of stalatices I had to shot down with my bow to get forward.

The room after that seemed...interesting?

Two bridges, one over the other one, and a river made of ice.

I just had to fight an enemy and got to through the door.

This seemed to be the main room...a lot of stairs and doors...yay.

I could just go trough any door, but I saw a gold lever above me, so I got this one first.

It made the stairs before me go into the other direction leading me to the next level.

Just when I wanted to go through the door there, I saw a pot moving.

That had to be the aunt again, right?

I was on the right mark, it was the aunt again.

I couldn´t really explain what I did, it was too much stuff.

Fighting enemies with my new techniques, shooting things with my bow, changing the stairs everytime I get back to the main room.

That took me a while until I finally got to a room that held a big treasure inside.

I had a felling that this had to be the middle boss.

The room was gigantic, too big if you asked me.

Another thing, i didn´t see the treasure.

I just wanted to walk around the room, but something fell right before me.

How the hell could I unsee that thing?!

It was very big, green, slimy and big...did I already mention that it´s really big?

That thing looked like a giant toad.

Midna:,,Well, that seems inviting.´´

Nanami:,,It sure does.´´

Midna:,,Have fun.´´

Now, what could I do to beat it?

I tried to think of something while escaping all the attacks.

Then I noticed that it would try sometimes to crush me.

When that didn´t work, it stuck it´s tounge out for a moment.

Maybe I had to...eeww.

Now I had to slash my sword on his tounge?

I took my chance when he tried to smash me again so that I could reach it.

After a few rounds the battle was already over, but not without a new trauma for me.

One time it got me and licked me all over.

Now I had to find water, but that shouldn´t be so hard in a water temple.

But I also had new equipment, the hookshot!

Now I could just literally fly around and overcome new obstacles.

The next big room I found was just that.

A lot of big boards with climbing walls on it.

With my new toy, I could just flew to the next ones and finish the room easily.

After fightning more new enemies, climbing around, swimming around and finding the master key, I finally got to the boss room.

It took me 2 days to finish all this and I was very sleepy.

But now I finally could fight the boss and get out of here.  
I couldn´t wait to see the sunshine again.

But that had to wait a little longer.

The boss room was even more gigantic than the one from the middle boss.

Water everywhere...well, duh.

Everywhere on the ground was sand, so the mosnter surely would come out of there.

In the middle of the room was already a big hole...well.

The biggest octupus I´ve ever seen in my life came out, thought only the head.

Then there were all the tentacles aroung it and they were electric.

But I saw something inside of the tentacles...an eye?

Seems I had to hurt it, but I couldn´t get to these things...maybe the hookshot?

I aimed at the eye and actually got it out.

Then I just had to slash it with my sword.

If this would be the only thing I had to do, then it could be easy.

Of course, escaping all those attacks was another thing.

I got shocked a few times and I was surprised that I wasn´t dead yet, even though I was in water.

After 3 more turns, the octupus growled loud and slowly got out of it´s hiding spot.

Now it swimmed aroung the whole room, but without attacking me somehow.

Great, I had to swim after it and try to cathch the on top of it´s head.

Of course, I had to be careful to not get sucked in his giant mouth with sharp teeth and such.

The only way to get to the eye was aiming it with the hookshot.

It would get me there and I could use my sword.

When that worked the first time, it took a while until it finally worked a second time.

And after a good half hour I managed the third time and finally got that monster.

I had my worries that it couldn´t be defeadet already, but it still got the shadow crystal out for me.

Midna:,,Finally, that took way too long.´´

Nanami:,,...Shut up.´´

Midna:,,Well, we finally got all the crystals, so your job should be done...oh right, there´s still your Onee-sama...we´ll find a way.´´

She patted me on the head and then teleported us out back to the light spirit, Lanayru.

I smiled a bit, looking at the beautiful pond and then wanted to leave.

Zanto:,,Well, hello there.´´

Oh god, where did he come from?!

Zanto stood behind me.

Lanayru wanted to help and growled at Zanto, but he just pointed his arm at it and everything became darkness again.

I even turned into a wolf again!

Zanto:,,Midna...to think that you actually dare to go against me with this old magic.´´

He just took the shadow crystals from Midna!

Then, he turned the world back, but I was still a wolf.

Midna:,,You want to be our king?! Hah, this is the magic of our folk...it will just be treated wrong in your hands!´´

Zanto:,,Midna, you hurt me.´´

He just wanted to throw a light ball at Midna, but i took the damage when I jumped between them.

When I did that, a little black stone buried itself in my forehead.

At this point, I was unconcious.

Zanto:,,Midna, what I´m doing is the best for our folk. So borrow me your power too!´´

He turned her around and Lanayru came out.

He blasted a light beam at Midna.

When it was over, Midna lied lifeless on the ground, her color changed too.

Now, she was mostly white and looked very ill.

Lanayru teleported us out and I felt better.

I looked at Midna and saw her breathing deeply.

That guy will pay for this!

I came nearer and heard Midna say something.

Midna:,,We...have to...find...princess...Zelda...´´

Zelda again...but where was she?!

I didn´t even know where I was and Midna was dying!

Oh god, we were doomed.

* * *

 **Finally ._.**

 **School...pls...**

 **Well, I hope you all like it ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 13

 _TeaTime: Good that you understand xD I just hate that dungeon so much that it hurt ._. Well, I´m sure others agree with me :D_

 **Yay, story time ._.**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

Oh god, what should I do?!

What should I do?!

WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

I was in the middle of nowhere with a hurt Midna on my back.

AND I was a wolf again!

On top of that, I had to find the reincarnation from princess Zelda and I had no idea whereshe was.

There was no way I could make it on time.

I just wanted to start running like crazy, but a voice stopped me.

I turned around and saw a little Zora...that had to be the prince!

I completely forgot about him.

Ralis:,,For getting me out of the trap, I could help you find princess Zelda.´´

Nanami:( _Really?!_ )

Ralis:,,Yes. I´m aroyal prince, I have to know where princess Zelda is.I can show you on you map.´´

I gave him the map and he pointed at Tokyo.

Nanami:( _She was in Tokyo the whole time?!_ )

Ralis:,,She would´ve done something, but Ganondorf stopped her all the time.´´

Nanami:( _Just who exactly is this Ganondorf?_ )

Ralis:,,You never heard of the legend fron The Hero of Time?´´

Nanami:( _Of course I have. Wait...the Ganondorf I know is the same that battled the Hero of Time?!_ )

Ralis:,,That´s right. But, we don´t have any more time to talok. You have to bringt Midna to princess Zelda quickly.´´

Nanami:( _But, where exactyl is she in Tokyo?_ )

Ralis:,,As far as I know, she´s a student at St. Micheals college.´´

Nanami:( _She´s even in my own school?!_ )

Ralis nodded and began to walk away before he turned around again.

Ralis:,,I´m going to teleport you two near Tokyo. It would take too long to walk there.´´

Nanami:( _Thank you so much!_ )

Ralis smiled and teleported us away.

When I could see clearly again, we actually were at the ecntrance from Tokyo.

It was day time, so this person had to be in college right now.

But I had to do it really sneaky, people would go crazy if they would suddenly see a wolf in the middle of town.

The only paths I could go were dark alleys.

After searching a bit, I saw my college.

It was lunch time right now and my next problem was shown.

I didn´t know how the person looked like.

Well, guess I just had to have a little luck.

Knowing me, that won´t happen.

I looked around every corner at the college, but couldn´t find anyone that could have been her.

It already seemed hopeless, but suddenly I heard someone gasp behin me.

Oh no, someone saw me.

I turned around slowly, expecting to see frightening eyes, but they were warm and sad.

She had light blonde hair, lightblue eyes and the triforce on her left hand.

She slowly came near me and patted my head.

?:,,...You are the chosen hero, right?´´

My eyes got a little big, surprised that she knew me.

?:,,...I see the trifirce on your paw. Zanto got you, right?´´

I nodded and she looked on my back.

?:,,Oh no, Midna. Is she ok?´´

Nanami:( _Zanto got her!_ )

?:,,Zanto...damn him. I can help her, but first, I have to introduce me. I am Zelda, or rather the reincarnation from her. My right name is Hikari, but Zelda is ok, too.´´

Nanami:( _I´m gonna call her Hikari._ )

She took Midna from my back and began to cure her.

After a few minutes, my friends came into our direction.

I wanted to hide, but Hikari shook her head and continued her job.

Sara and Risa saw us and were shocked for a minute, but then recognized me for some reason.

Risa:,,Hikari told us everything about your curse.´´

Since when did they knew her.

Huh, probably began to talk after I first stopped here.

Sara:,,Where is Yuuna-san?´´

Nanami:( _...Ganondorf got her._ )

They couldn´t understand me, but Hikari translated my barking.

They were shocked.

We talked for a while, but then Midna began to wake up.

Midna:,,Where...who are you?´´

She looked at Hikari for a while and then asked me.

Nanami:( _This is Hikari, the reincarnation from Zelda._ )

Midna:,,Oh, so you finally found her.´´

Nanami:( _With the help of prince Ralis who teleported me here._ )

Hikari:,,I don´t think I can do much with my normal power...Nanami, the curse in you, I know how to break it. You have to find the master sword!´´

The master sword...just, wow.

Hikari:,,I´m telling you now because we don´t have much time. The sword has to be near the first dungeon you passed.´´

So, we had to go back to the woods?

Hikari:,,Now Midna, I´m going to heal you.´´

Midna:,,No, wait! I know what you are going to do!´´

Hikari suddenly began to shine and Midna got her old skin color back.

The bad thing was, Hikari slowly disapeared.

Nanami:( _Hikari?!_ )

Hikari:,,I beg you two, save Japan and the world. This is the only thing I can do for you, so please do your best...´´

Nanami:( _Hikari, no!_ )

After a few seconds, Hikari was gone and Midna fully healed.

Midna:,,Dammit...now we lost Zelda...´´

Midna seemed different than before.

She wasn´t the spoiled brat I first met, you could see the frustation in her eyes.

I bet that she had to have gone trough a lot.

Sara and Risa went away because they had to attend class and didn´t want to disturb us.

Midna:,,...Well, we shouldn´t lose time. We have to make our way back to the woods.´´

She got back on my back and was trying to tell me something else.

Midna:,,And...thanks for saving me...´´

I grinned and poked her arm with my nose.

Midna shook her head amused and told me to go already.

These were dark times indeed, but now I had to get the master sword.

Onee-sama...I beg you, wait for me a little longer.

* * *

 **Just because I forgot the prince of the Zoras, I could link him with getting to the princess. XD I´m proud of my mistake :D**

 **Also, I could have done the worst cliché in the world and make Yuuna the reincarnation from zelda, but it just didn´t seem right ^^**

 **Like I said, too cliché. So I made a random person :3**

 **Well, I hope you all liked it ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 14

 _TeaTime: Godd that someone agrees ^-^ Well, he could want her because she is his soon to be wife...or just because xD No one can resist Yuuna´s charms ;D_

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

Well, summing it up, a lot happened.

I met a girl named Hikari who was the reincarnation of Zelda, she sacrificed herself on the same day, Midna was ok again and now we had to get the master sword.

Pretty weird if you asked me, but what can you do?

So, my next destination were the woods again.

Somewhere had to be a part I didn´t saw last time.

After finally reaching the woods and looking everywhere, we gave up.

Midna:,,Where could that thing be?!´´

Nanami:( _I don´t know, I´m just a wolf._ )

We went so far that we eventually got back at the entrance to the first dungeon.

Nanami:( _Let´s see, where could be another path?_ )

We looked around for a bit, until Midna stopped at the edge of the cliff we were on.

Nanami:( _Are you trying to tell me that we have to jump down there?_ )

Midna:,,No. We just have to jump past the canyon.´´

Nanami:( _And how do we do that?_ )

Midna:,,Did you forget? I can help you jump really far. We just have to find a few points where you can stop for a few seconds.´´

That seemed like a really dumb idea, but I couldn´t do something else.

I just had to rely on Midna for now.

The big tree that was groing on both sides of the cliff gave us help.

After we got on the roots, wood bridges came next that leaded me to a new destination.

We actually got to the other side.

Midna:,,You should trust me more~~´´

Nanami:( _Maybe I should._ )

Anyway, it was time to explore the new found area.

I stepped in and the first thing I saw was a howling stone?

Was it time again?

But...there wasn´t the sign like always, it was triforce this time.

Maybe I should try it anyway.

I howled the music and waited for a bit, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, something came from the sky.

Nanami:( _What was that?_ )

Midna:,,Seems we have a visitor.´´

Behind was a strange thing...it seemed like a puppet and had a trumpet in it´s hand.

Nanami:( _What is that?_ )

Midna:,,It´s a skull kid and lives in the forest. I don´t really know what it wants from us.´´

The skull kid smiled, laughed and started to play it´s trumpet.

I didn´t thought that something would happen, but really creepy puppets came out of nowhere which started to attack me.

After the puppets were beaten, the skull kid began to run away and always got new puppets on his way.

It took a while to find him again, but after finding him I managed to hit him.

That went on for half an hour until he finally gave up and stopped bothering us.

I didn´t have a clue where we were, we just went after the skul kid.

But it seemed that he actually showed us the way to the sword.

In the middle of the room we were was a big platform with the triforce on it.

Maybe I had to howl the song I learned back at the entrance.

It worked and everything went black.

First, I saw two statues in front of a big door.

After a while, everything got clear and we were on strange, flowing platforms.

Suddenly, the statues flew up and landed somewhere else, but still on the platforms.

Statues:,,Bring us back, to where we once stood.´´

So, this was some kind of puzzle?...Oh great.

I jumped to the platform before me and both statues went into the same direction as I went, of course the way they were looking.

Now I got it.

I didn´t do anything for a while because I tried to think what way could be the solution.

After I didn´t really got much into my head, I just started to jump around and hoped that it would fit somehow.

My puzzle-session lasted an hour and I had to start again a few times until I finally got the right way.

Nanami:( _Oh god, finally._ )

Midna:,,You don´t really seem to be smart.´´

Nanami:( _Well, I don´t really deny it._ )

Well, we did it, so we could finally move on.

It took us into a room full with trees, grass and other things of the forest.

In the middle of the giant room, was the master sword.

Midna:,,It´s actually here. Go, take it and become a human again.´´

I nodded and slowly went forward.

When i was near the sword, it suddenly streamed light out.

A lot of it.

I closed my eyes and waited, until I could feel myself being taller than before.

Nanami:,,Finally, I´m a human again!´´

Before Midna could say anything, something came out of my head.

It was a black-red stone.

Midna:,,This is the power Zanto posseses. It can turn you into a wolf whenever you like. Also, we can always turn you back.´´

Nanami:,,That can be a big help for us if I can transform anytime when I want.´´

Midna:,,Indeed. Now, take the master sword already.´´

I got back to the sword and pulled it lightly at first.

Then, I pulled harder and it came out!

Midna:,,Huh, it sees you as it´s master.´´

I just couldn´t believe it.

Months ago, I was just the little Nanami Oda, a college student.

Now, I´m the legendary hero and have to save the world.

Also, I had to save Onee-sama from that psycho.

I hope that she´s alright.

* * *

(Yuuna´s view)

* * *

I just couldn´t believe it!

I was waiting for my beloved Nanami to return, then I was suddenly being kidnapped by that Ganondorft.

At first, we went into his castle that was hidden really good.

He said that our wedding would be in a few weeks or months.

Of course, every good husband leaves her „soon to be wife" in an abonded house in the middle of an abonded village!

„We don´t have enough space for you", he said.

„My castle can be found because of you", he said.

„As long your not in my way, everything can go as planned", he said.

The only thing I wanted was my Nanami.

The good thing was, I met a really nice woman in the middle of the village.

But there were also a bad thing.

The whole village was being protected by Ganondorfs monsters.

Nanami...I beg you...please help me!

* * *

 **Well, all of you who played Zelda, might have an idea where Yuuna is being held right now. ^-^**

 **Hope you all liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 15_

 **Yay, it finally continues xD Hope you all had a great Christmas ^^**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

After we got the master sword, we got back home because we didn´t know what to do.

We only hung out for 2 days, until I got an interesting letter.

It was from Thelma.

She wanted me to come to her tavern because she wanted me to meet some people.

Midna:,,Who could we possible meet?´´

Nanami:,,I don´t know...maybe she got information about Onee-sama!´´

I still had to save her...

Midna:,,Well, then we should go!´´

I nodded and went to that train station.

Sometime, I randomly asked myself why I wasn´t traveling with the train and rather travel with Sora when I didn´t have that much time.

Sora needed a break, anyway.

The train ride took only a few hours until I got to the tavern.

But before I got in, Midna returned from my shadow.

Midna:,,Before we go in there...I have to talk with you. I think it´s time for me to explain a few things for you.´´

Midna suddenly seemed sad, angry and depressed.

Midna:,,The Mirror of Twilight is our next target. It will help us to get to Zant.´´

Now, she looked at me as if she was apologizing.

Midna:,,Back when I was in the Twilight Realm, my home, everything was peaceful. It was another world entirely. The antithesis of this world, where the sun shines bright. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light. Until Zant came. He just came at me and used some curse on me so that I transformed into the form i´m in now.´´

Nanami:( _So she doesn´t really look like that?_ )

Midna:,,He said that this curse cannot be broken, that this magic was placed on me by the magic of his god.´´

Nanami:,,His god?´´

Midna:,,He said the my power would never return...but I don´t believe that. I got into your world, found you and just watched as you were turned into a wolf. I saw it as a chance to use you for my own goods. I didn´t even care about the world of light, not at all. Bit after I witnessed the selfless lenghts that Hikari and you have gone to...Your sacrificies...I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world, too. There is no other way.´´

Nanami:,,Midna...wh...-´´

Midna:,,What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished! They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule thosands of years ago and driven into another realm by the goddesses. Do you now understand what I am? I´m a descendant of the tribe that was banished into the Twilight Realm!´´

I believed every word she said,  
Everything was just horrible for her.

Midna:,,Hey, but listen, Nanami. I´ve got a little favor to ask. Would you mind coming with me to find the Mirror of Twilight? It´s somewhere hidden in Japan. Our last potential link to Zant!´´

I just wanted to answer, but she talked more.

Midna:,,Do you mind if I could...be your shadow for another while?´´

When she asked that, it was finally time to give her a big hug.

Good that it actually worked to hug her, but she seemed stunned.

Nanami:,,Midna, you helped me through a lot. If you weren´t here with me, I could´ve never be where I am now. Thank you for that. So, of course I will help you. To the end.´´

She didn´t answer me, she just hugged me back.

But I could feel her smile.

Midna:,,...Well, then let´s keep going. You have some people to meet, right?´´

She was obviously flustered.

I just laughed and made my way to the tavern.

When I got in, Thelma greeted me warmly with a hug.

Thelma:,,Dear, it´s so good to see you again!´´

Nanami:,,You too. So, you wanted to speak with me?´´

Thelma:,,Yes, I heard what happened so far and met a group of people that could help you with your mission. They are working on the same task as you, just not as physically as you.´´

I laughed a little and went to the group that sat on a table, looking at a map.

Nanami:,,Um...hello?´´

The three persons turned to me and most of them smiled.

A boy with light brown hair and glasses talked to me first, but he seemed nervous.

?:,,Hello, you must be Nanami. My name is Shad. Let me introduce the others as well.´´

First, he pointed to the woman that was clad in an armor.

Black hair, brown eyes and a harsh look.

Shad:,,This is Ashei.´´

Ashei:,,It´s nice to meet you.´´

I bowed back and looked to the next one.

He was just standing there and looked at me, not saying anything.

He was alsy clad in an armor, but lighter and his face was covered.

Shad:,,This is Rusl. He comes from a village and helps us wih our researches.´´

We both nodded to each other.

Shad:,,We have a fourth member, but he is somewhere here in Tohoku, searching for a way to come to the hidden desert in Japan.´´

Nanami:,,Desert?´´

Shad:,,You ever noticed the giant canyon that formed itself here in Tohaku?´´

In Tohaku was a giant canyon for thousands of years and no one ever got the chance to look at it.

The area where it was got shut off.

So there had to be what we find?

Shad:,,You are looking for a way to stop Zant, right? We know where you could meet him. Deep in the desert should be an old deserted temple. Rumors say that there´s a way to the shadow world.´´

Midna suddenly whispered to me.

Midna:,,I know this temple. The Mirror of Twilight has to be in there.´´

I nodded and continued to hear what Shad had to say.

Shad:,,As I already said, our forth member is searching for a way to it. His name is Auru, you should meet him and maybe help him. He should be somewhere in the east from here. Good luck.´´

Nanami:,,Thank you so much for helping me. I would have never found a clue without you.´´

He got red and talked it off as I made my way outside.

Midna:,,So we have to go there? I completly forgot that this temple existed and that the Mirror of Twilight was in there.´´

Nanami:,,So another temple? Great.´´

Midna smirked and patted my shoulders.

Midna:,,Nothing we can´t do.´´

I smirked back and began my search for Auru.

My only idea was to go to the canyon and to hopefully find him somewhere.

After walking a bit, I saw a man watching the shut off canyon.

Behind the canyon were giant sand mountains, so no wonder everyone thought that there would be a desert.

Nanami:,,Excuse me?´´

The man turned to us and smiled.

?:,,You must be Nanami. I´m Auru.´´

Nanami:,,Nice to meet you. We heard that you may know how to get to the canyon.´´

Auru:,,That´s true. The only thing I can think of is catapult you over the canyon and hope that you land safely.´´

Nanami:,,...Well, where could we possibly get a canon from?´´

Auru:,,Wait, you would actually do that?´´

Nanami:,,Of course. If it brings me to the desert, I´m trying everything I can.´´

Auru:,,...Hahaha, you are very brave, young girl.´´

Nanami:,,Believe me, I wasn´t before all that started.´´

He nodded and thought for a while.

Auru:,,A canon...not an easy thing to get. But it´s good that I know people.´´

Now I was interested.

Auru:,,Do you know the name Matsubara?´´

God dammit, again?!

* * *

 **Well, that should do it for now :D And Nanami and Midna are best friends now :D**

 **Hope you all like it ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 16

 **Reviews!**

 _TeaTime: that you liked it ^-^ And happy new year, too. , I´m going on with the story, but I caught a bad stomach flu ._. Also, I had a few school things catching up to do xD I´m in my 10th year, so I have to do my best °^° But I will continue now :D_

 **Have fun reading ^-^...**

* * *

Of course it had to be Onee-sama´s family again.

No wonder they were so famous, everyone did something amazing!

And now it was time to ask them for help again.

I wish it could be at least Onee-sama´s grandfather, he was nice to me.

Auru:,,So you know them, huh? Haha, don´t worry, those who you have to meet are nice people. They should be the aunt and uncle from your love.´´

Aunt and uncle, hm?

Well, that would be interesting to meet them.

Nanami:,,Well, where can I find them?´´

Auru:,,I think they live in a small city near Sendai. You should find them quickly, because the uncle owns a canon shop.´´

Nanami:,,...Never would´ve guessed.´´

Auru:,,Right? So, they should help us by bilding a big canon you could use.´´

Nanami:,,I´m still not really ok with me being...´´

Midna:,,Don´t play the scaredy cat now! There doesn´t seem to be another way to the other side, does it?´´

Nanami:,,Well...no...´´

Midna:,,See? So just do it!´´

Nanami:,,Ok ok, I´ll go search for them now.´´

Midna:,,Finally.´´

Auru:,,Well, good luck then, But don´t worry, everyone knows them, so you should find them quickly.´´

I nodded, said goodbye and made my way to the small city.

It didn´t take long with the train, which I was really grateful for.

After we got that out of the way, we found the city and asked a few people about Onee-sama relatives and the third person told us where they lived.

It was a small house and seemed really inviting.

I nocked on the door and a young woman stood before me.

?:,,Can I help you?´´

Nanami:,,Yes. I´m looking for the Matsubaras.´´

?:,,Well, your at the right door. What can we do for you?´´

Nanami:,,It concerns your niece Yuuna. It´s really important!´´

?:,,...Come in and let´s talk. My husband is here, too.´´

We got in and sat on the sofas.

?:,,So, my name is Kaori by the way. And that´s my husband Takeshi.´´

Nanami:,,My name is Nanami, nice to meet you.´´

Kaori:,,Oh, your the girlfriend from Yuuna, right? She talked about you all the time when she visitied us!´´

I blushed...hard.

Nanami:,,Um, yes.´´

Takeshi:,,Please tell us the whole story and what happened to our little girl.´´

I nodded and told the whole story.

It didn´t take long until they got crazy of worry.

Kaori:,,Oh that´s horrible! And my brother isn´t doing anything?´´

I shook my head and Midna came out of her hiding spot.

Midna:,,That´s my we need your help. We need to get to the hidden area here in Tohaku.´´

Nanami:,,We heard that Takeshi builds canons, so I hoped that you two could help us.´´

They whispered among them for a few seconds before they turned to us again.

Kaori:,,We will help. It shouldn´t be too difficult, we have a few canons ready. They are in our basement. Let me look for one that suits your plan.´´

I nodded and talked with Kaori for a while until Takeshi came back.

Takeshi:,,Well, I found a big one that should bring you to the other side just fine.´´

Nanami:,,Thank you!´´

I was so happy!

We finally knew what to do again.

Midna:,,So, what are we waiting for? We have to get going!´´

Nanami:,,Midna is right. We don´t have a lot of time.´´

Kaori:,,We understand. My husband will help you to transport the canon.´´

Midna:,,Oh, no need. I can do that myself.´´

The two looked confused and followed us outside where the canon was.

Midna pointed her arms at the canon and warped it away.

Midna:,,It should be at the right position now.´´

Kaori:,,Wow, that´s amazing.´´

Takeshi:,,I wish you two the best of luck.´´

Kaori:,,Please find Yuuna.´´

Nanami:,,Of course. That´s my main goal right now, but Zanto comes first. He´s too dangerous to ignore.´´

Both nodded satisfied and Kaori even hugged me goodbye.

Me and Midna were alone again.

Nanami:,,Huh, hadn´t thought they would like me. The rest of Onee-sama´s family doesn´t.´´

Midna:,,Yippie, can we go now?´´

I sighed and made my way to the canon.

When we got there, it was evening and cold.

Nanami:,,When we are on the other side, we are going to sleep first.´´

Midna nodded and pushed me into the canon.

Auru came for the show and promised to keep an eye on the canon while we would be away.

Nanami:,,Well, that´s it.´´

Auru:,,Have a good fly. 3...2...1...´´

Nanami:,,...Onee-sama surely owes me something when this is over!´´

Auru:,,GO!´´

Now I knew how it felt to fly.

It was terrifying for me, at least the first few seconds.

We actually made it to the other side, but not with a good landing.

I thought my back was broken when I made contact with the ground.

Midna:,,Don´t be a sissy and stand up.´´

Nanami:,,Ugh...easy for you to say. You can already fly.´´

Midna:,,I know.~~~´´

I lokked around and everything around us was sand.

And a few stone...and a few big cracks and a really big fortress.

I could see light and behind the fortress was a big tower made of stone.

Nanami:,,Is that it?´´

Midna:,,Yep. This is Arbiter´s Grounds.´´

So we had to go in there?

Alright, after we got our sleep, it would be time to storm our way through it!

* * *

 **Yay, I got something together *-***

 **Hope you all liked it x3**


	17. Chapter 17

Sono Hanbaira Twilight Princess – Chapter 17

 **And we´re back at a dungeon...yay? ._.**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

After a good rest, me and Midna made our way through the desert.

It was a good thing that we already knew where the dungeon was.

But there was still one problem left.

Just before the dungeon was a big camp with archers looking around.

Nanami:,,I don´t see any ways to sneak in. Seems we have to fight them.´´

Midna:,,You´re right. Well, good luck.´´

She just vanished again and left me alone.

A lot of those creatures were on towers, so I got my bow and shot them down.

All of them were beaten after one shot.

The, my next problem showed up.

The gate was locked and I didn´t have a key.

So I looked around an saw a boar eating it´s food.

Maybe I could ride it and come through the gate with it.

Hmm...

Well, what could possibly go wrong?

I gently sat down on the boar and it automatically began to run.

It was really difficult to control the animal, but I could do it of I concentrated.

We broke down the gate, a few towers and a few enemies.

When we finally reached the entrance of the dungeon, there were wood fences arounf the room.

The boar could go away again and left me alone.

I couldn´t reach the entrance because of ther fences, so something should happen, right?

Midna:,,Hey, why are you just standing around?´´

Nanami:,,The fences are blocking the way into the dungeon, so something has to happen.´´

Midna was waiting with me, but it didn´t took long before a part of the fence was broken down by a big goblin who was riding his own boar.

He had two shields and one big ax.

That thing just looked at me before he got into a fighting position.

Midna:,,You have to beat him to get the keys, I think.´´

Nanami:,,Yes. Good that I learned a few things from The Hero of Time.´´

I got my sword and was ready to beat it.

The fight was nothing special.

He always blocked my attacks with his shields, but sometimes I got him when i rolled through it´s legs and slashed my sword against his back.

After I got him again, I was hit by his ax and nearly flew away.

Great, now I had new scars coming.

I didn´t want to do this any longer, so I moved before him and got ready tp attack again.

But just when I wanted to move again, he slashed the ax against me and I got unconscious.

The next thing I knew was that I was back at the room where I learned the secret attacks.

Why was I here again even though I didn´t howl anything?

I didn´t have to wait long for an answer, because The Hero of Time appeared before me.

 **Hero:,,So, you´re back again. You missed one of the howling stones, so you couldn´t learn your next lesson. So, I just used my power again to summon you. I will show you an attack you can beat your current enemie with.´´**

Nanami:,,That sounds perfect. So, what do I have to do?´´

 **Hero:,,I will teach you the helm splitter. It is impossible to circle around and perform a back slice against fully amored enemies that move swiftly in combat. Against such foes, you must first use a shield attack to make them flinch, but then quickly leap into the air over the enemie´s head and greet them with your blade by immediately striking from behind.´´**

He used his shield, leaped into the air and striked his sword.

Alright, now it was my turn.

I didn´t get it on the first try, but it wasn´t easy to make all moves right.

After another speech from the Hero and another 2 tries, I finally got it.

 **Hero:,,Very good. Now, you shall go back into your world and do your task. Your friend is waiting for you to get up. Good luck.´´**

I bowed to him before I woke up on the ground and was greeted my Midna´s worried face.

Midna:,,You suddenly fell down and you were hurt. Are you ok?´´

I just nodded and got back to the goblin.

We were hiding behind a wall, but i wanted to end this fight now.

The goblin saw me and moved to me.

Before he could do anything, I shocked him by using my shield, jumped into the air, slashed away his helmet and attacked his back.

Thisfinally got him and a key fell down from his little pocket on his waist.

I took it, thanked the goblin and made my way to the entrance where I used the key.

Midna:,,Well we finally did it. Welcome to Arbiter´s Grounds.´´

Somehow, I was very proud of me.

But there was no time for that right now.

I had to find the mirror to finally get Zanto out of the way.

He always came at a bad timing and crushed my hopes.

Midna flew above me and together we went in.

The entrance hall was small and the first room was only a few meter away.

Everywhere I looked was sand.

Or maybe just quicksand?

I tested it with a rock I threw in the sand.

A few seconds later, the stone was gone.

Midna:,,And how are you going to get through?´´

I looked around and saw my surroundings.

On the quicksand were a few broken stones that were big enough to walk on.

On the right wall was a grid where I could use my hookshot.

That plan had to work, so I took my hookshot and stood on the stones.

I walked on them until I got to the other side, where I saw a chain I had to pull to open the door.

The next room was big and had 2 different ways.

I looked around and saw a big bowl filled with oil for my lamp.

I filled it to the top and looked around once more.

The second way was leading to a small box.

Maybe something like a key?

I ran to the box, opened it and found a small key.

That would be really helpful for the one door that kept starring at me and mocking me.

But when I just wanted to get there, little bugs came crawling from the ground and attacked me.

Good that I wasn´t a big sissy like other girls when it came to bugs.

It was really difficult do beat little bugs with a big sword, so I just ran for my life and opened the door.

This room was really dark, so I had to turn on my lamp.

Everything seemed to be empty, nothing was here.

Midna:,,Watch where you´re going. I sense danger, even though it´s completely empty.´´

I nodded and slowly began to walk through the room.

But Midna was right, danger came in the form of little skeletons.

Why was everything little in this dungeon?

They had little sowrd and wanted to attack me, bit I got away with my spin attack.

I ran to the end of the room, lit two torches and got to the next room.

Everything was dark again, but not empty.

At the end of the room, where a big door was, were four big torches with different kind of flame colours.

But that didn´t last long, because ghosts came behind me.

Nanami:,,Oh god, are these ghosts?!´´

Midna:,,Seems so...Doesn´t really surprise me, these ruins are really old.´´

Nanami:,,You say it like it´s the most normal thing in the world!´´

Midna just grinned and hid in my shadow again.

The ghosts began to take the flames and just disappeared with them.

Do i have to fight ghosts now?!

* * *

 **And that would be it for now :3**

 **Hope you all liked it :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Sono Hanabira Twilight Princess – Chapter 18

 **TeaTime: The problem is, I have other stories to write, and at the same time I´m at my last year of school right now, so i don´t really have that much time to write this one ^^" I´m trying, but I´m also really lazy and hate to write dungeons xD**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

After the ghosts disappeared, me and Midna just stood there.

Midna:,,Well, what are you waiting for? Fight it!´´

Midna´s little finger pointed in the middle of the room and I had no idea what she was talking about.

Nanami:,,Midna, there isn´t anything to fight.´´

Midna just starred at me, but then began to nod.

She didn´t say anything, she just took out the black stone and touched my forhead with it.

I became a wolf in seconds.

Before I could ask anything, I suddenly saw a ghost right before me.

How didn´t I see that thing?!

Midna:,,Your wolf senses are just that good. Now, kill it before it can escape. We need the flames.´´

I nodded and sprang into action.

Somehow, I could touch the ghosts as a wolf and killed that thing easily.

After only two strikes, the flame came back and got into it´s right place.

Well, that´s taken care of.

Midna:,,Good. One problem gone. Quick, absorb the track the ghost left behind.´´

Nanami:,,What, why?´´

I looked at her, but she just showed me the place where I could sense a smell I didn´t smelled before.

That had to be from the ghost, so i could sense the other ghosts.

Midna saw that I finally understood and I smelled the place where the ghost had been.

Now I could see three ways where the smell was shown.

Midna:,,Now we just have to follow these ways and get the light back. Then we should be able to get through the door!´´

The gigantic door was locked with a big gate, only the four lights could get it away.

That would be fun...ugh.

I sighed and began to follow the first track.

The first one lead me to a wall where a chain was, so I took it and a staircase made itself shown behind me.

It just showed up from the ground, but I just went in there and followed the track that made itself shown in the next room.

In the center was a big statue which I could turn with a little strenghth, but rats were all over the place and I had to kill them first.

After that was done, I turned the statue and got into a new room and found a small key.

Before I went back, i could see a hole above me, so I got into the next room with my hookshot.

Midna:,,I can sense something strange...better turn back into a wolf, I think one of the ghosts is here.´´

I nodded, turned back into a wolf and followed the way into a new room.

It was a dead end, but one of the ghosts was there.

It didn´t seem to notice me, so I managed to get him from behind and took the second soul.

The flame also made itself shown and made it´s way back into the main room.

Midna:,,Here isn´t more to do. Come on, back into the main hall, you should follow another track.´´

I ran the whole way back and instanly saw another track, right behind a door.

Behind the door was the room above the room of the statue, so I just continued because there wasn´t anything.

After unlocking the door, we went through and only saw quicksand.

There were only a few stone plates which I had to reach.

But everytime I wanted to take a way, spikes came out of the grounds and I had to search another.

After finally getting through the room, I had to pull a big grid block out of the way into a deepening to get over a wall.

I found another chain and it activated the chandelier that was stuck in the way between me and the door I had to go through.

The problem was, when I left the chain, the chandelier got down again after a few seconds, so i morphed into a wolf again to be quicker.

After that, I followed a big staircase and defeated a few flying skulls that freaked me out.

Behind them was another statue that I had to rotate.

Now two ways opened for me, but I got into the right first because there was a small key to retrieve.

After defeating a zombie, I got into the left room and opened the door.

Again I was greeted with a lot of quicksand, but there were also a lot of mini skeletons.

There were millions of them and I was almost bitten my a big zombie when Midna wouldn´t have gotten it from behind.

I wanted to make a break after this madness, but Midna wouldn´t let me.

A few seconds later I smelled why.

There was another ghosts behind a wall I reached with the help of another chain in the ground.

I finally got the third soul and flame.

Going through the next door and going through the room with ease, I was back at the main hall.

But I was on the second floor and only had to jump over a wooden frame to get to the next door.

More quicksand...I was really pissed now.

Well, i had to get over it.

In the next room I had to get over a wall, survive getting hit from a chandelier and getting into the next room.

I got back into a human and fought a stalfos.

Behind the room was a big statue from the goddess of the sand I think.

The only interesting thing were the torches.

One in the middle and five others behind it.

Obviously the one in the middle had to get lit, but which other one?

Midna:,,Go into wolf mode. You should see it with your senses.´´

The fourth was the right one and a new way opened where the next door was already waiting.

It was another dead end, but the last ghost was in the room.

Instead of trying to flee like the other one, this one waited for me to get nearer.

After we stood right before each other, he cloned himself three times and were now trying to confuse me.

I got my eyes on everyone and could see one of them trying to attack.

Before it could do anything, i charged right at it and killed it.

I finally had the last sould which returned to it´s right place.

Midna:,,God, finally.´´

Nanami:,, _It was torture. This place is way to big and I´m going crazy here! I really have no desire left to explore this place and poissibly fight against more things.´´_

Midna:,,I know, i don´t want to either. But we have no choice, we need this mirror.´´

I only nodded and made my way back into the main hall.

All the fires were on and the big door was open.

I morphed back into a human and ran the way up the stairs.

Opening the door, I was in a really big room with a strange deepening in the middle.

It seemed important, but nothing I could activate just now.

So I made my way to the left door and found myself in a small room with a tall pillar and a small hole under it.

There was nothing here, so I jumped down.

Now I could rotate the pillar and I got up and saw each left and right a chest.

In the left one was a small key, but the other one was blocked, so I used the pillar again to get down until I saw a new door which I opened with the key I found.

The room was full of traps and at the end of the room was a small path to the right, but it was blocked my a big wall.

First I had to get to the other side, so I morphed into a wolf again so I would be quicker.

When I managed not to get killed by the spikes that popped up, I saw a chain that could be used to open the wall, but I had to go through a few traps again.

I had luck and managed to get throguh just when the wall wanted to close again.

The small path was full of quicksand, but I had help with a few stone plates.

When I got to the other side, a big red pot that moved.

I had a good idea who was in there, so I broke it and the aunt was there...again.

Aunt:,,Oh, the nice girl. How about we travel again a little while?´´

I just nodded, gave her a little smile and continued.

The door in my way opened and showed a really empty room instead of two stalfos I had to defeat.

After they were out of the way, I got over the big wall and had to go through quicksand again while small bugs attacked me, but Midna took care of them with my bow.

I got into the new room which was dark and had a really big sword in the middle.

It was trapped with four ropes and didn´t seem to move.

A door was behind this thing.

Midna:,,How could you probably fight this thing?´´

I looked at Midna, confused.

Nanami:,,Why not just leave it? I would like to escape unwanted fights.´´

Midna just rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

Midna:,,You don´t really except it to just be open like that, right?´´

I sighed deafeted and made my way to the ropes.

Then I just cut one of it and the other ones burned itself.

The sword got into the air, but I couldn´t see anything, so I quickly changed into the wolf and could see this giant ghost.

It looked like death himself.

Just when he wanted to attack, I charged at him as strong as I could.

After that, I could sense that he could be seen as a human now, too.

So I changed back and tried to get this thing back to the ground, because he was flying now so I couldn´t reach it, not even as a wolf.

I took the bow and tried to get it down andit actually worked!

As it now seemed touchable, I slashed my sword against it and it seemed to get a lot of damage.

But then it got invisible again, so I changed, too.

In the middle of the fight, i got hit by the sword as a human and cried out in pain.

That thing was really sharp.

Midna:,,Are you alright?!´´

She bent over me and protected me with her shield made out of darkness...I think.

Nanami:,,No, that thing really got me this time.´´

I looked down and saw the huge scar.

I tried my best to stand up, but I just couldn´t do it.

Midna suddenly took my sword while her „magic" surrounded me and protected my scar.

She actually wanted to take over the fight?!

Midna:,,You don´t hurt Nanami and get away with it!´´

I couldn´t decide if Midna was dumb or sweet.

She managed to defeat that thing and got back to me.

Midna had a little advantage with her being small and oculdn´t get hit so easily.

I coughed and began to tremble like crazy.

This scar really got to me and I just managed to see that the door opened before I got unconscious.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger still for the win xD But don´t worry, I can update quicker this time ^-^**

 **Hope you all liked it :3**


	19. Chapter 19

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 19

 **Yay, new writing style because I changed it in my german stories, too ^^**

 **I´ll try to edit the other parts into the same style, but that could take a bit time because I have to do the same thing with my german stories...and they are a lot ._.**

 **Well, enjoy xD**

* * *

Why did my stomach hurt so much?

The pain was nearly unbearable and I didn´t even dear to move a single finger.

,,Hey...Hey, wake up! Please, just wake up so that I can stop worrying about you!´´

After hearing those words from someone I couldn´t register, I opened my eyes to see a big room, which was completely empty.

A few seconds passed until Midna suddenly appeared before me.

,,Thank goodness, are you finally awake? Do you have any pain?´´

I couldn´t really answer these questions, but I soon began to spreak.

Nanami:,,It´s...alight. It hurts a lot in my stomach area, what happened?´´

Midna seemed surprised that I couldn´t remember anything, but soon started to explain.

,,You fought against this giant ghost with this sword. It got you good and you passed out. After that, I had to fight him myself and managed to do it.´´

She just said it as if it was the most normal thing.

,,That´s insane. Are you alright?´´

Midna just rolled her eyes and nodded.

,,Yes, I´m alright. But you´re more important right now. Do you think you can carry on?´´

The pain began to disappear, but it still hurt.

,,...I can do it. The pain shouldn´t stop me from going to this mirror!´´, I proclaimed loudly.

Midna smirked as an answer and helped me getting up.

,,,Then let´s go. There shouldn´t be big monsters to fight for now.´´

I nodded and made my way to the treasure chest at the end of the room.

Finally I can see what´s in it!

,,...A spinner?´´

My new item was indeed a big spinner that was quite big.

,,It´s big enough so that you can stand on it. Maybe it can bring us to place we couldn´t reach.´´

Midna had a good point, so I looked around and already saw a few wells where the spinner could fit in.

I walked to them and stood on the spinner and slowly spinned to the wells, before it suddenly became really fast and transported me up.

,,Hey, that´s really cool!´´

It was really fun, but I had to jump because sometimes the wells just disappeared.

That went on, I even got over quicksand witht his thing, until I reached a door.

On the other were those wells again, quicksand I couldn´t even care about and thorn mechanisms.

They were using the wells too, so I had to jump around quite a bit.

But that wasn´t much of a problem, because it was very easy to control this thing.

That went on again until I finally saw a door.

Going through it, the only thing in the small room was a big chest.

Inside was the master key!

,,Finally. I managed to get it...Say, Midna?´´

,,Yes?´´

,,How long was I out?´´

,,Don´t know...for a few hours?´´

,,OK, good. Just wanted to know how long I´m in here.´´

Midna smiled a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

Using the spinner again to spin through a small corridor, we got into a big rrom that seemed familiar to me.

I saw something like this before, it also had a big hole in the middle of the room.

It seemed that it was the spinner I needed.

So I got on the spinner, spinned into the deepening and began to spin again.

A few seconds passed and the mig stone wall right before me, that blocked a new passage, disappeared.

The new passage lead me into a new room, where I instantly had to use the spinner again to get to the top.

In the middle of spinning, the pain started again and I lost my balance for a second.

,,Hey, what was that?´´, asked Midna with a worrying look.

This mission was more important, we couldn´t take any more long breaks, so I lied.

,,Nothing, I just a moved a bit too much.´´

Midna sighed and went back to my shadow.

I finally jumped on a platform in the middle of the room with a new deepening on it.

It activated a new machanism and a scaffolding appeared, bringing me to the of the room.

When I got there, I saw the big room with my fate in it.

Midna gave me the master key and I opened the door.

,,Do you really think you´re ready?´´

I took a deep breath and nodded.

,,I still have two potions if something happens, alright?´´

Midna gave me a hesitated nod before disappearing again.

The new room was a really big hole with a lot of quicksand.

In the middle was a big skeleton that didn´t move one bit, but just that gave me a bad feeling.

Midna came out of my shadow and began to look around, until we heard a voice.

,,Well well well, I can´t believe you actually managed to get all the way here. It seems you´re not being called a hero for nothing.´´

Suddenly, Zanto appeared on top of the skeleton.

,,But your end is near! Have fun with my little gift!´´

A big shadow ball appeared in his hand and the room began to lit up.

But not just that, the skeleton moved, too.

,,Let´s see if you can manage this thing!´´

Zanto laughed loud and the disappeared, leaving me and Midna alone with the bis skeleton that roared quite loudly.

The quicksand began to move, too.

,,Nanami, look at the edge of the ground!´´

At the hole were these wells again, so i had to use the spinner again.

Midna quickly gave me the spinner and I began to spin around the hole, trying to get the chance to hit this thing.

It only was it´s head, two hand and the spine which was buried in the sand.

Somehow I had the feeling that the spine was it´s weak point, but that meant that I had to spin across the quicksand and back to the edge before it could hit me.

But not just that, the pain of my injury got stronger. But I had to ignore it for now.

The thing roared again and tried to hit me, but it couldn´t reach me.

That was my chance to get to the spine!

Spinning on the quicksand, I managed to knock into the spine, what hurt both of us.

I wanted to do it again, but this thing just created little skeletons that attacked me.

The spinner got a few of them, but some managed to hit me with the little sowrds they had.

After that, i hit the spine again and again, gaining a few more scars.

But the good thing was, that the skeleton finally couldn´t do anything anymore and just laid there.

,,Well, it seems you got it...´´

Midna seemed a little worried, looking around.

Suddenly, the quicksand disappeared into the ground, taking us with it.

After a few seconds, we were in a much larger room with a new deepening in the middle.

,,...I don´t want to...´´

,,Stop whining and just do it. Maybe it´s just the way out.´´

I nodded and used the spinner again.

A really big platform appeared, getting me and Midna to the top of the room, where I could see the door already.

When I just wanted to go there, the skeleton´s head appeared and pushed me off the platform.

,,Oh god, please no!´´

I fell down and awaited my death, but Midna managed to catch me with her magic.

,,That was close. This thing isn´t going to give up! There are wells on the platform and on the wall. Use them to get to the top, ok?´´

,,Alright, got it!´´

The spinner was even faster then before, spinning me to the top until the head appeared again and tried to hit me with a fireball.

I just managed to kump to the other side.

Seems I had to hit this thing with the spinner.

After spinning for a while and dodging fireballs, I managed to get near the head and jumped right at it, throwing it to the ground, me following right after.

Midna helped me again and I began to slash my sword against the sword hat was stuck on the head.

After a few hits, the thing came to life again and flew up once more.

Now I had to spin up there again...

In the middle of nowhere, thorn mechanisms appeared again, making the job more difficult.

I hit this thing again and again, until my favourite moment finally came.

The skeleton disappeared into thin smoke and was finally gone.

Me and Midna smiled at each other and made our way to the door.

We finally were outside again and I took a really deep breath, loving the fresh air.

,,Come on, the mirror is up there!´´

Midna pointed at the top of the tower where stair were leading to.

I made my way up the stairs, which were a lot of them.

After finally reaching the top, we saw our nightmare.

Right before the mirror, Zanto and Ganondorf were speaking to each other until they noticed me.

,,Well, if it isn´t the little hero.´´

Ganondorf mocked me and turned to me, followed by Zanto who seemed really angry by now.

,,You beated my monster?! Why...-´´

,,STOP!´´

Zanto probably wanted to beat me up, but Ganondorf stopped him.

,,She isn´t worth it. Even if she managed to beat a few mosnter, she coudln´t even dream of beating us. Just destroy that damn mirror!´´

Right after that sentence, Midna came out of her hinding spot.

,,Leave that damn mirror!´´

Ganondorf grunted and threw a magic ball at Midna, who was now unconscious.

A few seconds later, I saw Ganondorf grinning at me before charging a new magic ball.

I was powerless and couldn´t move because of my injury, but I heard him say one last thing.

,,I´m going to give your little girlfriend, or rather my future wife, a greeting from you, yes? It´s probably the last thing she will hear from you!´´

When he was finished, I heard one crack of the mirror being destroyed and then everything was black.

* * *

/Yuuna´s POV/

* * *

I was sitting there, minding my own business until one of Ganondorf´s slaves came.

It was one fo the guardian monsters in the village.

,,Miss Yuuna, we have a message from your future husband for you.´´

,,And what might that be?´´

I wasn´t in the mood for his strange and perverted messages.

,,He said that your little friend, the one with the pink-reddish hair, won´t be able to come in his way anymore. She was defeated at the mirror chamber.´´

What did he just say?

Nanami...was defeated?!

,,And he wanted to give you this. Said that it was a memory for you.´´

It handed me a ring...the ring I gave Nanami for Christmas!

So it was really true...she wouldn´t have give it to him so easily.

Nanami...please no...

* * *

 **Well, that happened xD**

 **Hope you all liked it ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 20

 **Well, we finally got to the second half of this story ^-^ Oh god ._.**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

How many times did I get unconcious in the last week?

Damn Ganondorf, I finally had him near me and didn´t get the information I wanted!

Onee-sama...where are you?!

Suddenly, I could see light before me and a few seconds later, the blue sky.

,,Finally! I thought you were a goner...´´

Midna´s voice came from the right...but I didn´t have the power to move.

,,Midna...I can´t move and I´m in pain.´´, I moaned as I pouted.

This time, I just heard a sigh.

,,Just...don´t move.´´, she said to me.

I nodded and tried to realx a bit, when a bright light began to shine around us.

,,Hero...please forgive us.´´, said a voice from above.

Forgive them? Who? And for what?

,,Dont worry, the sages appeared. Now don´t move, your wound will open!´´

I sighed and tried to spot some of the light, to know where they could be.

Most of it was behind me, so I looked to the sky and began to listen to them.

,,When you were beaten, Zanto destroyed the mirror.´´, Midna told me.

,,He did what?!´´

,,We are so sorry. We tried everything we could, but Ganondorf got us like last time.´´

Last time?

,,Tell us...what do you mean with last time?´´, I asked, after that I heard a sigh from every sage before they began to tell their story.

,,Years ago...the execution of Ganondorf took place.´´, one of them began.

* * *

/Flashback/

* * *

Ganondorf was trpped by the Sword of the Sages, awaiting his banning into the Twilight.

In all his fury and might, he was blind to any danger when he was the king of Hyrule.

And thus was he exposed, subdued and brought to justice.

The sword was through his body, trapping him at the wall behind him.

He surely wasn´t really happy about all, but it seemed that he accepted his punishment.

But we couldn´t have been any more wrong.

By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. His abiding hatred and lust for power turned into purest malice...

He broke the chains and just pulled the sword, claiming it as his.

Before we could ban him, he nearly killed one of us.

After that, he disappeared.

* * *

/Flashback end/

* * *

,,You seek it, to...but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic. That magic is a dark power that only Ganondorf posseses.´´

The poor sages...damn Ganondorf.

,,But...why was the mirror only fragmented? Why didn´t he just completely destroyed it?´´, I asked confused.

Why making it so difficult?

,,Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight...so Zant and Ganondorf could merely break it into pieces. Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across Japan. One is in the snowy mountain hights...One is in the ancient grove...And one is in the heavens...´´

So there were three pieces we had to find, even more work now.

,,I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness...O Twilight Princess.´´

They ended their speech and probably looked at Midna.

,,...Sure, why not? It can happen, so...it´s alright. Me and Nanami are working on it.´´

She turned to me, hope in her eyes.

,,Right?´´, she asked.

I gave her a smile and a nod for an answer.

When we find the Mirror of Twilight...we can finally go beat Zant.

And after that, Ganondorf will be my next and last victim.

The sages went away and left me and Midna alone.

,,So...now what?´´

Midna looked around, thinking.

,,How about we pay Telma a visit?´´, she asked.

It would be a good idea...she could take care of me.

Also, we had to go there again to know where to go next.

,,Alright, let´s do that. Can you teleport me safely?´´

Midna nodded and gave me big grin.

A few seconds later, we were there with a shocked Telma before us.

She didn´t say anything, but we got an angry speech.

,,I can´t believe you got hurt that badly again.´´

Telma told me that she was worried about me since Onee-sama got taken away.

,,Nanami dear, what are you trying to do?´´, she asked me.

I lokked at her with fire burning in my eyes.

It was the first time I was so ready to fight.

,,Fighting for what is dear to me.´´

When I gave her my answer, she just grinned and patted my head.

,,You´re a good girl. Really hot headed, but alright. Your are going to rest for awhile. Then, we can discuss the next plan.´´

That made me really happy, I had good friends on my side.

With their help, I can surely win this.

Just you wait Onee-sama!

I held my arm high in the air, declaring my goal.

This was the moment I realised something.

Where was the ring Onee-sama gave me on Christmas?!

* * *

/Yuuna´s POV/

* * *

Only one day passed by when they told me that Nanami was indeed dead.

Otherwise, I wouldn´t hold this ring right no.

Nanami always held it like her biggets treasure...

Me? I was still trapped in this village with this nice old lady.

But...it didn´t take long for Ganondorf to show up.

,,Yunna, my love. It´s nice to see you again.´´, he said gentleman like, but that didn´t work on me.

This man killed my Nanami...now my life doesn´t have a meaning anymore.

,,Dear, we are going to give you a new base.´´

What? They are going to take me somwhere else?

,,It´s too dangerous if you stay here, not beeing watched my someone strong enough to protect you. So you are being moved to Kyúshú.´´

Kyúshú...that was at the end of Japan, just beside Chúgoku.

It was now winter season...months passed by with Nanami´s job.

When I was being moved there, I should bring a really warm coat with me.

Kyúshú surely will be full of snow and be really cold.

Great, now I even had to freeze like crazy just to marry this...

,,You will be held in a mansion. Two guardians will protect you and will do everything so that yoz won´t die.´´

Oh how nice.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I couldn´t do anything against this man...he was too powerful.

Nanami...

* * *

 **And that finally was it ^-^**

 **Hope you all liked it :3**


	21. Chapter 21

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 21

 **Welp, let´s continue :D**

 **And thanks for the new follower, I´m really happy about it *-***

* * *

One whole week passed until I finally got the permission to leave the bed and walk.

Of course, I used this chance to talk to the group I met before I got into the desert.

They should be able to help me again.

When I got there, Auru joined the group again, but Ashei didn´t show up.

,,Say, where is Ashei? Wasn´t she supposed to be here, too?´´, I asked them worried.

We two began great friends, so I wanted to know where she was.

,,She got to Snowpeak. A big mountain area where strong winters are common.´´, answered Auru.

Strong winters? Were they talking about Kyushu? It´s in the south of Japan.

,,Ashei said she managed to find a yeti. It seemes that it began to terrorize the people in the town nearby.´´, explained Shad, as he lookes around and smiled at everyone, but blushed when I smiled back.

Weird, but anyway!

,,And where does the yeti come from?´´, I asked.

,,Well, this thing seems to live high on the mountains in Kyushu. Ashei said that there is rumor going around town. Behind the mountain, there is supposed to be an old mansion like ruin.´´

Shad told us this excitingly, pouncing up and down on his chair.

Suddenly, Midna begins to talk to me.

,,Maybe we should check it out. Some old ruin seems to be the perfect place to hide one of the Mirror shards.´´

Well, it did make sense.

Me and Midna didn´t have a clue where they could be, so that should be the perfect place to start!

,,Alright, I´ll go say hello to Ashei!´´, I told them and got my things.

As I began to walk through the door, Telma stood in my way.

All I got was an angry glare, but I just had to go now!

So I used my special attack, pouting.

After a few seconds, Telma began to tremble and moved out of the way.

,,Alright, alright, I´ll let you go. But please try to not nearly die this time.´´

I smiled brightly at her, nodded and began to run out, until Shad stopped me.

,,Wait, Nanami! Are you sure this is a good idea? Ashei should handle it alright.´´, he nervously told me as he began to stand up and walk to me.

Midna sniggered behind me, but what about?

When he got near enough, he began to talk again.

,,Please stay here. We could get to know each other better and...things like that.´´

Oh god, why did I have a feeling I knew what he was trying to say?!

But I didn´t knew what to say when I wasn´t interested!

,,Um, you see...´´, I began to say, but Midna got between us.

,,Nanami has no time stay. We already lost a good amount of time and really have to go to the mountain.´´

Before Shad could talk again, Midna dragged me out of the town.

,,Thanks.´´, I sighed as Midna looked at me, eyebrow raised.

,,Probably shouldn´t tell your Yuuna about that.~~~~´´

I groaned and called Sora with my flute, seconds later, she was there.

,,Still don´t get it how she does that, but alright.´´

Kyushu was really far away, but I didn´t have money for the train.

So I had to do the 2 weeks trip to Kyushu, which was really maddening because of the lost time.

When I finally did find the mountain, I also found a window I could look into.

The calendar showed the date, 16th October, and the clock showed that it was 18:00 o´clock.

It was this late in the year already and I still couldn´t end this chaos.

,,Nanami, come on. We don´t have time for your strange thoughts.´´

Well, she was right.

We had to find Ashei and ask her, how we could go to this ruin.

Me and Midna searched a while and managed to get to the big mountain in the middle.

There stood Ashei, looking into the depths of the snowstorm that got bigger every second.

,,Hey, Ashei!´´, I yelled and began to run to her.

Suprised, she also greeted me and looked back at the mountain before asking me:

,,What are you doing here? Ready for another beating up?´´

I noticed her joke, but it really was the truth.

,,I heard that you found something about a yeti living up in the mountains and the mansion ruin. Midna and I think that this is one of the places we are looking for.´´, I explained to her.

,,Well, you could go searh, but this snowstorm is too strong for this. We should wait for it to cool down before exploring.´´

She began to walk away, but I still spoke to her.

,,Me and Midna can´t wait. You can go, but we two are going to go up there!´´

Midna´s shadow nodded, agreeing with me.

Ashei sighed, shrugged her shoulders and walked away after saying „Good luck".

When we were alone, I automatically transformed into a wolf.

,,You have an advantage being a wolf. Snowstorms shouldn´t be a big challenge for you.´´

I barked in agreement and began to walk through the snow.

Since I was walking with paws, I didn´t got caught in the snow so easily.

This is the first time I was so thankful for being a wolf.

I only walked a few meters when I suddenly caught something with my eye.

There was another wolves, but they were snow white and their red eyes were glaring at me.

These looked really angry, but I wasn´t ready to fight yet.

So I did the best thing that came to my mind, run.

I ran like a champion through the snowstorm and almost fell down a few holes, but Midna always caught me.

After half an hour, we got to the top of the mountains.

,,Hahaha, you can run really well.´´, Midna said, laughing her ass off as I breathed in and out.

She transformed me back into my human form since the snowstorm wasn´t that bad up here.

I walked a few meters, when I finally saw the yeti, looking at the great few.

Slowly, really slow, I walked to him and coughed.

He immediately lokked at me with his really big eyes.

,,Uhm, excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me.´´

Midna just faceplamed.

The yeti suddenly looked happy and began to talk with his deep voice.

,,OF COURSE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!´´

Wow, he was yelling instead of talking.

,,Can you tell me where the mansion on this mountain is?´´

,,OH! YOU MEAN MY HOUSE?´´

His house? So this yeti was living in a mansion? Wow.

,,Yes, that´s right. It´s really...-´´

,,YOU SEEM LIKE A GOOD PERSON. YOUR WELCOME TO JOIN ME AND MY WIFE FOR DINNER!´´

He even had a wife? This getting more freaky every second.

,,BUT WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?!´´, he asked me.

,,I was searching for a mirror piece. I think that it might be in this area.´´

,,A MIRROR PIECE?! SHE GOT ONE OF THESE FROM A GUY NAMED GANONDORF! BUT IF IT´S YOUR MIRROR PIECE, SHE WILL SURELY GIVE IT TO YOU!´´

I couldn´t be anymore happy in this minute.

Seems that it would be more easy than I thought.

,,SO, FOLLOW ME! WE ARE GONNA RACE TO MY HOUSE!´´

Wait a moment...race?

The yeti walked to the big tree that was near us, got a big icicle from it and stood on it with one foot.

,,YES! TAKE ONE AND FOLLOW ME DOWN!´´

He was really gonna make me snowboard my way to the mansion?

…..Great.

* * *

/Yuuna´s POV/

* * *

2 weeks passed since I was brought to an old mansion deep in the mountains.

It was really cold, but a nice yeti lady always brought me warm food.

When I got here, I had the hope that she could get me free.

But after she got a piece of a mirror from Ganondorf, she started being strange and became angry when I started talking about letting me go.

Now, being in this big cage for so long nearly made me insane.

There also was her husband, a really tall yeti who yells a lot, what annoyed me a lot.

I sighed and looked around for the 100th time already.

Now that Nanami was gone, I didn´t have any courage to do anything.

It seemed that I was destinied to have this unhappy life.

* * *

 **And I got something up again this fast :D**

 **Hope you all liked it ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princes Chapter 22

The race with the yeti was...interesting.

The route we had to pass was way to dangerous, I almost fell a few times.

When we actually made it to the mansion, I remembered something important.

,,Midna...we have to go back to the Zora cave. I forgot to learn one of the new techniques from the Hero Shade! I can´t afford to just leave like last time.´´

Midna just sighed, but still transformed me into a wolf and ported me to the lake.

After a bit of searching, I found the howling stone I ignored when I made my way to Auru.

Still being a wolf, I howled a really beautiful melody until the golden wolf showed up before me.

I closed my eyes and waited to be ported to the bright room we always trained in.

I didn´t have to wait long until the hero appeared.

 **,,So, it seems you found me again. You are ready to learn a nrw technique, but I have to warn you. The last three techniques I´m willing to show you are really dangerous. You are threatening you own life with these. Are you willing to take the risk?´´**

Well, I already nearly lost my life a few times and since that won´t make a difference, I nodded.

 **,,Alright. This new technique is called Mortal Draw. The ways of the sword are known to many creatures and some have strengthened their guards against shield attacks and back slices. Should you encounter such a foe, the mortal draw that I am about to teach you is most effective.´´**

Sliding his sword back into his sheath, he stood still for a few seconds and suddenly stroke his sword while spinning slighty.

 **,,There is no defense for this. The mortal draw deals death.´´, he finished explaining and beckond for me to try it.**

I stood before him, waiting for the hero shade to come near me until I got my sword out, spun one time and directly hit him in his chest.

He laid on the gropund while saying:

 **,,Very good. I see that you are learning very fast. Take that technique to heart.´´**

,,Of course.´´, I answered and found myself back at the lake.

,,Are you done here? Then we should get back to the mansion and find that mirror piece.´´

I just nodded again and let myself teleporting back.

After we were back, I immediatly got into the mansion, hopefully not intruding.

The opening hall was full of ice and it still was really cold.

,,It feels like being in an old horror movie.´´, I said while walking to the door I saw.

Just a few stairs, but I suddenly got attacked by ice bats.

When I actually made it to the room, I saw a yeti sitting on a couch.

It had to be the wife of the one I met on the mountain.

I walked to her and she immediatly turned her head to me.

,,Who...are you? Can you come a little closer?´´

As she asked to, I came nearer.

,,Oh, what a cute little visiter!´´, she suddenly said and made me go red.

,,My husband told me about you, saying you want to see the mirror.´´

She coughed a bit hard before she spoke again.

,,Sorry, I´m a little ill right now since the mirror piece is in this mansion. Even some kind of monsters are here. Could be so nice and get the key to my bedroom, please? Me and my husband locked it there.´´

,,Ah, of course! Let me do the work.´´, I proclaimed gentleman-like and took the map where she marked the room where the key should be.

,,What are you waiting for? Let´s do this quick.´´

Midna finally got back into the shadows and left me alone.

Three different doors were in this room, the yeti lady opened the one behind her.

I went through and saw the yeti from the mountain cooking a soup.

,,OH, YOU´RE FINALLY HERE! I´M MAKING A SOUP FOR MY WIFE SINCE SHE IS ILL! YOU CAN TRY IT IF YOU WANT!´´

I declined and wanted to go through the next door, but then I heard a familiar sound.

Making my way to a corner of the room, I saw the aunt being stuck in a vase, again.

Like the other times, I helped her and now got her with me.

Passing the second door of the room, I reached a room with blocks standing on an ice floor.

There was a swith at the beginning of the floor and another one in the middle, but it was protected by ice.

It seems that I had to get one of the two blocks on the switch that was free.

It wasn´t easy, but I managed to get it right after some time.

,,That took way too long.´´, bitched Midna while annoying me while I was walking to the next room.

Of course, the switch opened the only available door.

Passing through it, I saw that it was a tiny room, but my only way was being blocked by ice.

,,Nanami, look right beside you.´´, Midna told me and of course I did so.

There was small hole in a pile of snow, probably a way to the next room.

Turning into a wolf, I got through the snow, but was immediatly greeted by other wolves.

When I managed to beat them, I noticed that I was outside, probably the yard of the mansion.

I found a small key inside of a small chest that was covered by snow.

I could open the big door right beside where I came from and go directly to the room where the key should be.

After surviving two other rooms full with strange monsters made of ice, I finally got to the room where the key should be.

,,So, where is it?´´, Midna asked impatiently.

Looking around, I spotted it behind bars.

,,Finally. Hopefully we can get the mirror now.´´, I said, moving to the bars.

,,But how can I get these bars away?´´

It seemes that I didn´t need to do anything, because two things made of ice came from nowhere.

They had spears, also made of ice.

,,Oh come on, you should beat them easily.´´, Midna exclaimed, grinning at me.

Confused by her strange behaviour, I quickyl got rid of those things and finally got to the chest.

I opened it, full with hope...just to get a pumpkin?

,,...Are you kidding me? A pumpkin?!´´

Midna began to rage and move back and forth.

,,Well, let´s go back to the yeti lady. Maybe she remembers now where she pput that key.´´

I nodded in understanding and ran back to the room the yeti was staying in.

Wait...what´s even her and her husbands name?

When I got the the main room, I immediatly asked her.

,,Oh, we didn´t even tell you our names? I´m really sorry. My name is Yeta and my husband´s name is Yeto. Can I ask for your name, dear?´´

,,My name is Nanami, nice to meet you.´´, I said and bowed at the same time.

,,...Nanami? I heard that name before.´´

What? How could she possibly heard before?

,,Oh, I remember! Yuuna told me about her.´´, she said to herself, not realizing I still heard her.

,,...Did you just say...Yuuna?!´´

Me and Midna were really shocked and just stared at Yeta.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly shook her head and told me:

,,Forget it. Give this pumpkin Yeto after I mark the key.´´

Giving me my map back, I walked to Yeto and gave him the pumpkin while being completely mute.

Walking through the new door Yeta opened for us, Midna began to talk.

,,She said that your Yuuna told her about you. You think that she is being held here?´´

,,I really hope so! When we are already roaming around this mansion, we should keep an eye out to something strange.´´

Making that promise, we continued to search this key.

Onee-sama, please be here.

* * *

/Yuuna´s POV/

* * *

Was it just me and did it get even more cold here?

I sighed and tried to get some sleep, but it just didn´t work.

Just as I was about to close my eyes again, a slave from Ganondorf arrived right before me witht he help of a portal.

,,Miss Yuuna, I have a message from Ganondorf for you.´´, it said, slightly scared.

Ganondorf probably beated it up again.

I laid my hand on it´s head and asked:

,,What is it this time?´´

It seemed to sense that I wasn´t in a good mood, so he made it quick.

,,Sir Ganondorf will take you to his castle tomorrow. The wedding is slowly coming up.´´

Wedding...this word still hurts me.

I nodded, understanding that it was time to forget my happy ending with Nanami.

Finally getting close to sleep, I could feel tears on my cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 23

* * *

 **This story is going really good these last chapters xD**

 **Firstly, I want to say that the chapters are going to be a little longer from now on. ^^**

 **A reader wanted that, and I had to admit that 2 ½ pages weren´t enough...no wonder there were so many chapters already xD**

 **Secondly, I´m going to start to rewrite the chapters before I changed my writing style and wanted to say, that there are going to be some changes. More describing how Nanami feels all the time, because Nanami is really OOC in this story xD I want to build it up, so maybe you want to re-read them when they are ready. I´ll tell you all when it´s ready, because I don´t think that it´s going to show if a chapter was newly written. But it could be a lot of waiting since I´m really lazy xD**

 **And now, have fun reading :D**

* * *

Going through the new opened door, I found myself back at the backyard, probably on the other side this time.

Looking around, I could see a door from my left, but it was locked.

Searching everywhere with my eyes, I could see a little pile of the snow, where a small part of a small treasure chest was.

Since I didn´t want to transform into a wolf just for that, I got it out with digging myself and found a small key which I could use for the locked door.

Opening this door, there were just a few cannonballs lying around.

When I looked behind me, I noticed the big canon I should have noticed earlier.

Looking back and forth, an idea came in my head.

A few seconds later, I was at the canon, filling it with the cannon ball and a bomb.

,,Yes, let´s blow things up!´´, Midna suddenly yelled as the cannon ball flew right into the face of an ice monster, which was blocking a door I had to go through.

Quickly running to the door and getting into the new room, I saw two armours, standing in the middle of the small corridor.

I walked away from them, quickly wanting to get to the other room, but suddenly freezed.

Not because it was cold, because I could feel something behind me.

,,I have a bad feeling about this.´´, I commented as I looked behind me.

One of the armours were behind me, already crushing the other one.

Then I noticed, that he had a goddamn Ball and Chain!

,,Well, what are we gonna do?´´, Midna asked me as she looked at the armour, as nervous as I was.

,,I don´t know! His whole body is made of armour?! Wait...´´

For a second, my new enemy turned around and showed it´s tail...he had to have his weak point there!

I took my sword and began the battle.

This battl was really intense, because this thing was really fast and got me a few times with his ball and chain.

But I managed to hit him a few times by rolling under his attack and quickly slash it´s tail.

Just as he nearly got me again, Midna suddenly appeared and held the armour off.

,,Quick, beat it already!´´, she yelled panickly, nearly losing her balance.

So I slashed it´s tail a last time before this thing was finally gone.

All it left was the ball and chain...hmm.

,,It seems that our little friends left you a new toy.´´, Midna said.

,,How about we take it with us and see, what we can do with it?´´

I nodded, took the ball and chain and gave it Midna.

Passing through the new door, I finally saw the treasure chest we searched.

Opening it, I happily took out the...cheese?

,,Oh come on! Now there´s cheese?! What kind of housewife puts ingredients in treasure chests around the whole mansion?´´

Since me and Midna didn´t have the anwer to that, we just took it and gave it to Yeto, who was still cooking the soup.

As thanks, he gave us some of the finished soup in my bottle.

I quickly ate it, since I hadn´t have good food for a while.

Finishing the meal, I headed back to Yeta, asking her for a new clue.

,,Cheese? That´s strange...but I think I know now where the key is! I marked the room on your map..´´

It was a room at the end of the mansion, beside the bedroom of Yeta, just at another floor.

A new door opened and I walked through, wondering about something.

,,If Onee-sama really is in this mansion, she has to be in one of those rooms, right?´´

Midna shrugged her shoulders and said:

,,Let´s hope so. If not, then Ganondorf was faster.´´

Well, if he really was here, shouldn´t we be able to sense that?

,,That´s not important right now. Don´t forget that we also have to search the mirror piece.´´, Midna reminded me forcefully.

,,Yeah...you´re right.´´

Moving into the next room, I found myself in a big room with a way up.

Next to this path, two giant ice monsters were in cages, shooting ice through a hole.

At the top was a canon, but for what?

At my left was another door where I looked through, but another ice monster was blocking the way where I had to climb a ladder, so that was out of the question right now.

But what WAS in the room, new cannon balls I could use for the cannon...but how to transport them?

,,Nanami...please just look at your right.´´, Midna told me, then quickly hiding in my shadow.

On my right was...something?

I could take the cannon ball, put it in the ball mechanism that was beside me and take it to the other room this way.

Back at the bis room, I took the cannon ball and ran the way up to the cannon, succesfully beating those ice monsters with the ball and chain.

Arriving on the top I realizied that I couldn´t use the cannon.

Everything was being blocked with really thick ice walls around the cannon.

But...there were another two door on my left, so I just went through the one that wasn´t locked.

In there were two ice things with ice spears, a small chandelier and a treasure chest, probably holding the key for the locked door.

After a bit of fighting, using the ball and chain to get on the chandelier and getting the key, I finally made it ot the next room.

Entering it, I recongnized the room...it was the one with the blocks, but jsut on the next floor.

Looking down, i remembered the one switch that was still blocked by ice, but now I could free it with my newest weapon.

Then, of course, I had to do a new puzzle with these blocks.

,,Ha, have fun with that.´´, Midna laughed as she watched me moving the blocks randomly.

Surprisingly, only a few minutes passed until I hit the switch right.

A new door opened that was enver avaiable until now, so I immediatly got to it.

I got outside again and was already being hit with ice spears, which were being thrown from ice monsters that were standing on a destroyed wall.

Quickly beating them, I crossed the wall myself and got to another destroyed wall, where I could see something to use my Clawshot on.

Passing through the hole in the wall, I got to another door I passed through.

In that room, I got another small key after jumping on small chandeliers again.

Going through another door on my left, I got into the room with the blocks 'again', but I could use my key this time to open the last locked door.

Before I could go through, Midna interrupted me.

,,What does the map say? How far are we now?´´, she asked.

I look on the map and told her:

,,Not long. The key should be somewhere after 3 or 4 more rooms.´´

Midna nodded and got back into my shadow, obviously impatient.

The new room was full with two of those giant ice monsters, breathing ice everywhere they could.

I used my ball and chain on them, but while I was being distracted with one of them, the other one freezed me.

Not able to move, I just hoped that it would break soon, what it did.

Now there were two blocks and one door revealed.

The two blocks were being pushed, until they fell and a new way to the room with the two cages was opened, but why?

Looking through, I saw that the cannon in the other room was now able to shoot into my direction.

At first, I looked at the door again and noticed another ball machenism.

I probably needed the cannon ball I transported up there to bring it into the room.

So I did just that, used a bomb to fire the cannon ball and ran back through the hole, bringing the cannon ball to the machanism.

After using it, I opened the door and found myself back outside.

Holding the cannon ball, I wealked to the cannon I saw just a few meter before me.

I had a pretty good sight from here, so I looked around and noticed something.

,,So...all this just to bomb an ice monster out of the way because it was blocking the oath to the door we had to go through the entire time?´´, Midna raged as the cannon ball destroyed the monster.

,,...Yes?´´, I answered while I was giggling at Midna´s rage.

Now I just had to jump off the wall, go through the gate where the cannon balls were still lying around and got up the ladder, finally reaching the room where the key was supposed to be.

This last room was some sort of chapel.

A lot of benches, but also many icicles.

When I came near them, they transformed into the enemies witht he ice spears.

There were a lot of them, but me and Midna managed to beat them all with teamwork.

The victory opened the grids that were blocking my way to the treasure chest.

Opening it, we finally got the key!

,,Finally! Come on, we have to give it to Yeta and get that mirror piece.´´

Grinning like an idiot, we raced out of the door, just to meet Yeta who was waiting for us.

,,Oh, there you are! I eated some of the soup my husband made me and made my way to search for you. A lot of monsters are here, but you seem fine. Did you get the key this time?´´

I nodded and showed her the key.

,,That´s great! Please follow me to my room, it´s just up this path.´´

While walking with her for a few minutes, I asked her about Onee-sama.

,,Yeta, a while ago, you said that a girl named Yuuna told you about me. Where is she now?´´

At first, I didn´t get an answer, but she eventually opened her mouth.

,,We...had her here for weeks. A man named Ganondorf came to us and asked to look after her, saying it was his future wife. Of course we wanted to help, but then Yuuna told us a different story. I really wanted to help her, but then Ganondorf gave me this mirror piece and I suddenly forgot all my sanity. But when you came along, my head cleared up again and wanted to help. So now that we are here, I can give you the mirror piece AND give you Yuuna to protect.´´

I just stared at her, mouth opened with shock.

Feeling tears running down my cheeks, I smiled.

,,Thank you.´´, I told her happily while she grinned at me, ndding her head to the mirror piece.

,,Yuuna is trapped in the basement of this mansion. The only way to her is the secret path in this room. I´ll open it for you while you can take the mirror piece.´´

I couldn´t believe how happy I was!

Midna came out and looked at the mirror piece.

,,We finally have two of four pieces.´´

She rambled on while Yeta opened up the secrect passage.

Just as I wanted to take the mirror piece, an explosion was heard outisde of the mansion.

,,What was that?´´, Yeta asked herself, coming to me and Midna with a worried face.

Suddenly, a yell was heard, probably from Yeto.

Then, the door to this room was swung open and I saw no other than Ganondorf.

Me and Midna were not moving at all, way to shocked by his appearence.

,,So...you two survived after all?´´, he asked.

I just made a „che" sound and got my sword.

Ganondorf grinned and began to walk into the secret passage that leaded to Onee-sama.

,,Come back!´´, I yelled angrily and walked into his direction, but Yeta suddenly blocked the way.

The mirror piece was floating above her and her face was gettink dark.

,,Nanami, that doesn´t look good.´´, Midna told me.

,,You don´t say.´´, I told her back, slowly backing up.

Then, Yeta was directly before me and her head made an 90 degress turn, giving me a jumpscare.

,,NOT TAKE MIRROR!´´, she screamed loud, destroying the windows ans letting the cold in.

Yeta began to fly up and the icy air surrounded her.

A few seconds later, she was a missive ice block with an angry face on it.

So, the mirror piece made this? How terrible.

,,Nanami! The ball and chain seem as the best weapon for this fight.´, Midna quickly said.

Nodding, I picked the weapon up, which was surprisingly light.

The big ice block began to move around, but I just had to hit it with the ball and chain before it could hit me.

It got smaller and smaller everytime I hit it, until it finally broke.

Yeta´s new red eyes glared at me as she flew up into the air once again.

Suddenly, there were ice spikes around her, really big ones.

Yeta herself protected herself again with an ice cage around her.

Quickyl moving around the ice floor, almost tripping a few times, I tried to flee from the spikes as they fell down and tried to hit through me.

I quickly grabbed my weapon and destroyed two of the spikes.

The remaning ones got up again and surrounded me now.

They stroke again, but just made a circle around me as the cage of Yeta got me and nearly squished me completely.

My old wound began to bleed like a river, but I couldn´t let that distract me now.

I got up and quickly hit the cage, destroying a part of the ice.

That game continued until the cage was finally destroyed and Yeta fell on the ground.

The mirror piece came out and Midna took it immediatly.

I should be happy, but...my wound got more serious.

,,Don´t worry Nanami, I have this.´´, Midna suddenly said and used her magic to cut off the bleeding that made me feel dizzy.

Before I could even think about sleeping, I remembered that Ganondorf went to Onee-sama.

,,Midna, we have to go right now! Onee-sama is just a few steps away, hopefully not already going away with Ganondorf! My wounds can wait!´´

Midna seemed sad at first, but then nodded and helped me up.

When we began to get down the stairs, Yeto came in and began to cuddle with Yeta.

She woke up and both were happily flirting.

Smiling, me and Midna made our way dowm to the basement!

Onee-sama, please hold on!

* * *

 **Well, that´s it :3**

 **I have great things planned for next chapter, so stay curious :D**

 **Hope you all like it ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 24

 **Yes :D Let´s do this °^° I´m so hyped to write this xD**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

Arriving in a big cellar, there was no sight of Onee-sama or Ganondorf.

,,Don´t tell me we missed them!´´, I yelled angrily while looking around.

Midna came out of my shadow and looked up.

,,There´s a window! Go into your wolff orm and I can bring you up. I´m sure they haven´t left already.´´

I nodded, transformed into a wolf and let Midna do the jb.

When we got outside and I tranformed back, we saw Ganondorf and Onee-sama slowly walking into something that seemed like a teleporter. I couldn´t let that happen!

,,Stop right there!´´, I yelled, pointing my sword at Ganondorf.

Both turned around and had a shocked look on their faces.

,,You again...´´, Ganondorf said slowly, completely giving me his attention.

,,Nanami! You´re alive!´´, Onee-sama yelled happily, trying to run to me, but she was caught by some of Ganondorf´s slaves.

,,So you actually survived my attack. Good job, but that doesn´t mean you´re better than me.´´

He suddenly slashed his sword into the ground, making me jump.

,,I see that you got the master sword...´´

Onee-sama looked at the sword and stared at it in shock.

,,I won´t fight you, seeing as you couldn´t even win this.´´, Ganondorf mocked me, facing Onee-sama and making his way to the teleporter.

But before they got in, Ganondorf faced me again.

,,I have one last question for you, Nanami. How close are you with your father?´´

,,My...father?´´, I asked him confused.

Ganondorf smirked and took something out of his pocket.

It was the sword of my father!

,,Why do you have my father´s sword?!´´, I asked angrily, slowly walking in his direction.

,,The poor man didn´t stand a chance against my slaves...´´

My sword fell on the ground while I began to shake violently.

,,Too bad, he was a good swordsman. Good thing that your mother wasn´t home, hm?´´

Tears began to roll down my cheek, on Onee-sama´s too.

,,It´s your fault that you´re always in my way.´´, Ganondorf said and continued:

,,It´s all your doing.´´

That was the moment I blacked out.

* * *

/Yuuna´s POV/

* * *

I just couldn´t believe it.

Nanami was alive the whole time...but her father was murdered...

Her head was down, but it didn´t seem like she was completely blacked out.

Just as Ganondorf made his way to Nanami, a mirror piece began to float above Nanami´s head.

Suddenly, dark mist covered her.

,,No, don´t let it win!´´, Midna yelled at my love, shaking her without getting a reaction.

,,Midna, what is going on?´´, I asked her worried.

She looked sad at me and answered:

,,The mirror piece is taking control of Nanami. It takes every dark feeling and begins to control the person. Because of her father´s death and your kidnapping, she completely snapped!´´

No, please not my Nanami!

I wanted to run to her and try to get her out of this trance, but Ganondorf stopped me yet again.

,,Don´t...you´re gonna die if you come near her.´´

The dark mist disappeared and left Nanami.

Her hair was pitch black, her eyes also black with red pupils. Even her tunic got black with a dark master sword.

,,Who...who are you?! And where is Nanami?!´´, Midna raged, shaking her fists.

,,Me?´´, the new Nanami asked. ,,I´m Nanami´s dark side, just call me Dark.´´

Now it was time for me to say something.

,,My Nanami doesn´t have a dark side! She´s my little angel.´´

Dark laughed and turned her attention to me.

,,Of course she is. But even angels have their braking point. What about your kidnapping? Or her father´s death? All because this all happened...poor thing.´´

She was right, too much happened to Nanami.

Her good nature probably couldn´t bear that much.

Dark suddenly drew her sword ans said:

,,And because I´m a good person, I´m going to kill Ganondorf for her.´´

She smirked, pointing at Ganondorf with her sword.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf already had his sword out and got ready for a fight.

As those two began a sword fight, Midna quickly came to me.

,,We have to get you out of here. I can teleport you to Telma´s tavern!´´

I nodded and made myself ready, but a hand suddenly grabbed me and threw me into the teleporter to Ganondorf´s castle.

,,Nanami!´´, I screamed loudly before I vanished.

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

Dark and Ganondorf slashed their swords, each turn getting stronger.

,,You may have dark power like me, but you can´t beat me.´´, Ganondorf roared as he attacked.

Dark just sniggered and dodged the attack skillfully.

,,My anger, or rather Nanami´s anger, guides my way and attacks. Just suck it up, I´m better than you!´´

Ganondorf groaled and stepped forward.

,,Let´s see if you are true to your words.´´

He put his sword back and his triforce began to shine brightly. In just a few seconds, he transformed into the creature Ganon. He roared, causing an avalanche to slowly come their way. But before the snow could reach them, Dark transformed into the wolf form without Midna´s help,It had dark fur and red eyes. Both beasts roared and began to run from the avalanche down the mountain. In this time, they even tried to attack each other. Dark opened her mouth and dark mist came out, damaging Ganon a bit. For return, Ganon tackled Dark and got her to fall down. Dark rolled down the mountain, but managed to stand up again. Before she could notice, Ganon appeared right in front of her and headbutted her. That´s when Dark noticed that Nanami´s wound was beginning to affect her. Using her last power, she used her speed to bite into Ganon´s neck. Ganon tried to get Dark off, but she kept biting. As both were still fighting, the avalanche catched up to them and buried them under the thick snow. A few seconds later, both beasts came out and were breathing really hard.

Ganon transformed back into his human form and smirked at Dark.

She also transformed back, but couldn´t stand up.

,,Just suck it up, I´m better than you.´´, Ganondorf said, using Dark´s own words to annoy her.

As Ganondorf retreated into a teleporter, Dark slowly turned back into the real Nanami, who was still unconcious.

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself back at home, in Tokyo.

I recognized my bed and my other furnitures.

A few seconds later, I noticed the tears running down my face.

I managed to find Onee-sama and nearly saved her...but I messed up again.

Was I really too weak?

As I slowly turned to look to my right, Midna filled my sight.

,,Thank god, you´re awake...´´, she muttered.

,,Midna, what happened after I blacked out?´´, I asked Midna weakly.

She frowned, sat on the bed and told me the whole story with my dark side and how she fought with Ganondorf.

The whole thing was crazy, but as was this whole journey.

,,So, I freaked out?´´, I replied with a bit humor.

Midna nodded and patted my head.

,,Everything is fine for now. Just sleep and try not to move too much because of your wound.´´

Midna disappeared and left me alone with my thoughts.

I felt empty...sad and angry at the same time.

How could I just leave Onee-sama? Why did I have to loose my father?

Just those two things were enough the make me crazy...but it also had to be all these monsters that were trying to kill me.

Well...when I was already home, I could also talk to mum for a while.

,,Mum?...Mum?!´´, I yelled, hoping to get a reaction.

A few seconds later, I heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs.

Then, my mother barged in with teary eyes.

,,Nanami...´´, she muttured, walking to me and hugging me, also kissing me on the top of my head.

,,Oh, I´m so happy to see you awake. But dear...your father...he...´´

Before mum began to cry, I held her hand and told her that I already knew about it.

She nodded and went away to make me something to eat.

Closing my eyes, I suddenly fell asleep ans saw myself in front of the Hero of Time again.

,,What...?´´, I tried to ask, but he just shook his head.

 **,,No, don´t speak right noe. I´m hear to explain you some things you probably are wondering yourself.´´**

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

 **,,You probably wonder why things always seem to go wrong, right? How you always loose against Ganondorf. No matter what you do. Why you always have bad luck at your missions and how it seemed that you didn´t beling here, am I right? Tell me, what do you always ask yourself?´´**

,,I...wonder why a scared, normal and dumb little girl was chosen to be the chosen hero.´´, I answered, looking down in sadness.

The hero turned around and looked up at the sky.

 **,,You...are not really the chosen one. It seems that the real hero was killed before he could even register what happened here. Even before Zant brought darkness in our world.´´**

I knew it...but...why am I here then?

 **,,The world needed a hero. Of course, the gods couldn´t just choose someone randomly. There were 3 other candidates before you, all of them were men...but all didn´t pass or didn´t accept the mission becasue it seemed too risky.´´**

I could already feel new tears forming in my eyes, even though I already thought that myself.

 **,,That is why your triforce never seems to answer you. Can you remember that the triforce on your right hand ever began to shine?´´**

I shook my head, no I haven´t seen that.

Now all my left courage was gone...how could I possibly save Onee-sama ans japan?

 **,,Nanami, hear me out!´´, the hero suddenly yelled.**

 **,,Nanami, don´t let your courage disappear just because you weren´t one of the first choices. Maybe you don´t have the gods power yet, but remember what you already managed. You saved japan by getting all the shadow crystals with the help of Midna. In some way, you already did your job. But you have to beat Zant, save your love and defeat Ganondorf. You have to believe in yourself. I´m pretty sure that you can show the gods that you are worthy for the title of the chosen one, just prove it to them by completing the mirror.´** ´

The hero hold his hand out to me and I began to disappear, probably about to wake up.

 **,,And Nanami?´´, he asked before I was gone.**

,,Yes?´´, I chocked out, still crying.

 **,,Don´t forget that you are not alone. You have friends...´´**

And with that, i was back in my bedroom with my mum looking at me.

Closing my eyes again, I breathed in and out before smiling a little.

The Hero of Time was right., I couldn´t just give up!

Maybe I wasn´t the real chose hero, but I had to prove that women can be a hero, too!

Also, I would let Onee-sama down by sulking aroung in my bed.

,,Nanami, what yre you smiling about?,, my mother asked me.

I just grinned at her and said: ,,Just thinking about my next step.´´

* * *

 **God, I wrote all of that in nearly one hour xD**

 **I hope you all liked it...**


	25. Chapter 25

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 25

 **Yay, it finally continues :D**

 **I have a lot of time now that I graduated from school with better scores than I expected xD**

 **Well, have fun reading...**

* * *

A few days passed since my confrontation with Ganondorf.

Laying in my bed, I tried to think together with Midna of a new plan, but we couldn´t come up with something. Seems like we had to go back to Telma and her group.

When I told my mother, she didn´t like that at first, but later understood that I had to do my job.

After packing my things and making sure that my wounds were somewhat healed, I called Sora and waited for her to show up.

2 days later, I knocked on the door to Telma´s tavern and was greeted by everyone.

,,I´m so happy everything is alright. So, how did it go in the mountains?´´, Telma asked me.

Frowning, I told her everything Midna told me.

After that little story we quickly changed the subject and talked about my next goal.

Some time later, I finally realized that one person of the group wasn´t here.

When i asked about Rusl, Shad explained it to me quickly.

,,Well, he said that he would go the forest shrine, your first task you had to do. As far as know, he thinks that there is something behind the shrine, maybe another shrine.´´

Midna appeared and whispered:

,,I think he ment the temple of time, where you got the master sword from. Let´s go, we already know the way.´´

I nodded and turned to Shad to shut him up.

,,You don´t have to tell me more. I think I know where he went.´´

With that, I got up and ran out of the door before anyone could stop me.

,,Wow, you seem really determined to do this.´´, Midna commented as I ran to Sora.

,,Well, I really want to teach Ganondorf and Zant a lesson, so I have to do my best!´´

Midna just smirked at me and disappeared again.

When I got the forest shrine, I already could saw Rusl with a...golden chicken?

,,Well, if that isn´t Nanami. So you are alright?´´, he asked with a smile.

I nodded and stood beside him to look over the canyon that made a way to the temple of time.

But I can´t remember something that looked like a shrine.

,,I think that there is a shrine behind that temple. No one ever explored that place, so there has to be something like that there, right?´´

Even though I could easily explain him what exactly is behind that canyon, but I decided against it and just nodded again.

,,It isn´t easy to get there. But I have an idea how you can get over there.´´

,,And how?´´, I asked interested.

Surely he didn´t mean that...chicken, right?

,,Meet my partner, the golden chicken. He can fly until the end of the canyon, I´m sure of it. This chicken is way better than the others, so youl should put your faith in it!´´, Rusl told me passionatly.

I didn´t know if I should laugh or cry.

Not saying anything, I took the chicken and quickly jumped right over the canyon, expecting my death too soon.

But the chicken suprised me and actually got me over the canyon with a bit of help with my bumerang for two little bridges.

It was night when I arrived in the forest where I met this strange thing that let me chase him the last time I was here...wait a moment...

,,Hihihihi...´´, a voice laughed behind me.

It really was that thing again, with it´s damn trumpet.

Before I could do anything, it blew the trumpet and it´s creepy friends arrived.

I groaned, got out my sword and ran after it.

Half an hour later, we finally did it and and were back at the old temple of time.

,,So...what now?´´, I asked confused, waiting for Midna to pop out with an idea.

She did came out, but looked just as confused as I did.

,,Well, if this guy thinks that there is a shrine here, then maybe there is. Just...where?´´

I began to walk into the temple and to the place where I got the master sword from.

Hmm...let´s just try it out.

I took my sword and slashed it into the place it once was.

Suddenly, Midna shouted and I quickly looked back.

A statue that blocked a strange door, just disappeared.

,,Maybe that is the entrance...but where does the door lead to?´´, I asked myself as I took the master sword back and ran to the now open door.

Just as I stepped onto the triforce-symbol on the ground, a barrier appeared and I already knew what was goping to happend next.

5 of those monsters came out of a portal above us and came into my direction.

,,Midna, quick! Transform me into my wolf form.´´

Midna nodded and changed my form, so that we could end this quickly.

After defeating those things after making the mistake of killing them sepereately.

The barrier disappeared and know we had access to the door.

,;Well, here goes nothing. Let´s see what´s behind this mysterious door.´´, Midna says as I slowly opened the door.

The next thing I saw...confused me.

In the door, the air seemed...strange, like some sort of liquid.

,,What are you waiting for? Go in!´´, Midna told me excited.

I walked into the strange liquid, closed my eyes and waited until I trusted myself again to breath.

When I opened my eyes, I became speechless.

We were in a big...castle what looked like a beautiful church.

,,Midna...where are we?´´, I asked her with an open mouth.

She looked at me and said: ,,In the temple of time...we time traveled into the past.´´

,,How far in the past?´´ ,,I don´t know...how about we find out?´´

Behind the door we just came from, was another door.

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

Nanami and Midna stepped out of the temple to find themselves in front of a town.

,,I´d say we traveled really far if the forest isn´t even here yet.´´, Midna said as she beckond Nanami to walk to the town.

She nodded and began to walk into the town.

Eveerywhere were people buying food clothes or were talking.

There also were different stores, like an item-store, a mask-store and other buildings.

But what took most of Nanami´s interest was the big castle just a few meters away.

,,Is that...?´´, Nanami muttered to Midna as both of them looked at the castle.

,,Yep, that´s Hyrule castle. Nanami, we are in Hyrule...´´

As both of them looked at each other, they nodded and walked in the castle´s direction.

They really wanted to know more!

,,I wonder how such a big castle could disappear so easily.´´, Nanami muttered.

As they arrived in the front yard, they saw a lot of soldiers running around.

,,Nanami, it´s not that important when we could get seen. I mean, what do you want to do if were got into the castle?´´, Midna asked Nanami suspicious.

,,Well, maybe talk with the princess? Ask a few questions...´´

Before Nanami could fangirl some more, Midna hit her and said:

,,We can´t! If we were to do that, we could damage the future.´´

As they argued some more, they suddenly heard a conversation from two guards.

,,It´s gotten much more quiet since Ganondorf was defeated.´´

Nanami´s eyebrows rose surprised as she exchanged looks with Midna.

,,Yep, it´s great. I´m glad nothing happened to most of the people here.´´

The other guard nodded and they both walked away.

,,So we are in the time where the hero of time already saved Hyrule.´´

Midna took Nanami by the hand and said:

,,Come on, we should get back. We heard enough and shouldn´t waste our time here.´´

Nanami didn´t want to agree, but she knew Midna was right.

Both of them had a job to do.

Just as they wanted to get into the temple of time, they heard screaming.

,,What the...´´, Mdina began, but didn´t finish due to shock.

Over them was a giant wave of water, probably from the ocean.

Since it didn´t seem enough, the castle began to explode and a lot of individual parts of it flew around the air.

The wave began to cme down, but Minda protected both of them with magic.

They looked around and waited a bit, until the whole town wasn´t there anymore.

In fact, the whole continent was under water now and only half of it remained.

It had the form of the Japan Nanami knew of her time.

,,This was...how Japan was formed? Because Ganondorf probably managed to do a last evil thing?

No way...´´

,,Did you now see enough here?´´, Midna asked Nanami slightly annoyed.

Nanami nodded and walked backwards into the temple, which was filled with water, too.

,,Quick, slash your sword into this.´´, Midna said as she pointed to a podium.

Nanami quickly did it and opened a window, where a staircase appeared.

Before they could get into the dungeon, the aunt appeared and walked ahead of them.

,,I don´t know what that was, but let´s go. Before we end up drowning because my magic can´t hold it any longer.´´

They ran into the the dungeon and left Hyrule behind.

* * *

 **I got that idea while playing Wind Waker.**

 **I imagine something like this happening before Japan was formed.**

 **I mean, how else was it supposed to disappear when Japan is surrounded by water?**

 **Hope you all like it :3**


	26. Chapter 26

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 26

 **Well, there isn´t much to say...yay, dungeon D:**

 **But in my opinion, the temple of time was one of the easiest dungeons in the game, so it´s quicker to write since it isn´t so complicated like others. :3**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

The first I saw in the new room was a giant bell right in the center.

,,What do you think we have to use that for?´´, I asked Midna.

,,How should I know? Just go into the next room so that we can maybe find out.´´

I sighed and made my way to the giant door on the other side of the room.

Since I couldn´t push it open, it had to do something with the switch behind me...

I looked around and saw a small statue standing around...that was a bit too easy.

Before I got in, I noticed another door at the other of the room where two empty were beside the door. One was filled with a statue, the other one was empty.

Maybe I had to find another statue...but how to transport it?

Opening the door, two small creatures suddenly walked by me...the aunt?!

Well, she hurried up the stairs when I opened the door to this shrine.

,,Aunt! What are you doing here?´´, I asked confused.

She looked at me and said:

,,An old technology from my anchentors lies in these ruins. I have to find it. Could you be a dear again and help me find it?´´

I nodded, took her and made my way through the door. Seemes like the aunt and I had the same goal.

When we arrived in the next room, I was already greeted with a chest which had a small key in it.

Opening another door, I came to a room with three golden grids and two big spider I had to kill first.

Putting a vase on a switch, one of the grids opened, but when I got through another grid blocked my way and I couldn´t do anything...but the grid wasn´t there when the other one was closed.

I took out my bow and destroyed the vase, opening the grid that was in my way.

Opening another door, I got into a bigger room with two strange statues that had hammers.

Better not go near them...

On the other side of the room was a chest, probably with the map I really nedded.

It was protected by a big grid, so I think that I had to beat this statue.

When I came near it, it suddenly began to move and used his hammer every few seconds.

Getting behind it, I saw a small crystal that I tried to hit with my sword.

When i eventually managed to do that, ther statue exploded and the way to the chest opened.

Pulling out the map as I hoped, I left the room.

Going up a few stairs, I opened a door that lead me to an interesting room.

There was a cage in the center and a big staircase.

Making my way up, the stair s suddenly ended, but there was a slider track on the wall.

Spinning my way up, I had a choice between a locked door I couldn´t open right now or an elevator.

Well, obviously I took the elevator where I had to push a lever until I was at the bottom again.

The only thing there was, was a small statue that I could maybe use again, so I took it with me and pushed until I was at the top.

There I found another one and used them for two switches I had to activate to open the door before me.

In this room, two new statues with the hammer began to attack me, but I managed to destroy them before they could smash me into ground.

With this victory, a chest appeared where a new small key was.

Finally I could open the door one floor below this one.

The map showed me a lot of walls, it seemed like one, or rather two, small mazes.

When I opened the door, the room showed me that I was right.

They weren´t too complicated, even I could figure them out.

I had to hit a crystal stone a few times with my bow to open and close the right walls.

Finding the compass on the way, I got to the seconds maze which was the same as the last one.

Just this time, there were a few monsters trying to stop me.

I managed to finally complete the maze, but I still got a few bruises.

The next room was full of spiders and larvae, it was really disgusting since I didn´t really like bugs.

But all the better that I had to kill them...wow, Ganondorf really changed me a bit...

When i finally got everything away from me, I noticed the two weighbridges above me.

I got up some stairs and one of the weighbridges went down when I got onto it.

So I probably had to throw the small statues that serve as weights to the other one to balance out the weight.

On the other side, a door lead me to another room where five dorn mechanisms spinned like crazy around the room.

,,Have fun with this one.´´, Midna laughed as I slowly made my way to them.

When the timing was right, I ran to the other side as fast as I could.

Then I tried to get up another staircase, I felt a real pain on my left leg where I had a big bruise I somehow didn´t feel until now.

,,Seems one of thos things managed to slightly hurt you, so you couldn´t feel it until you waited for a few seconds. Hopefully you can walk with this.´´

,,Don´t worry, I had bigger problem than this.´´, I tried to explain, but she didn´t seem convinced.

I just ignored her and made my way up the stairs.

At the top, a slightly bigger room with another golden grid was standing, protecting me from the rotating blade that was stopping me from getting to the chest behind it.

In there was a small key, then I avoided the other torture instruments to get to another staircase.

I used the key to open a locked door that hid a really dark chamber.

Slowly walking in, light began to shine and the door closed behind me, locking itself.

,,Seems that we arrived by the middle boss.´´, Midna commented as she looked around.

A few minutes passed until we heard something behind us.

Midna disappeared in the shadow and I turned around to find a really good amoured knight with a really, really big sword.

Normal attacks wouldn´t do much, so the only effective attack that would come to my head would be the helm splitter and the mortal draw...maybe.

Taking out my sword, I got ready and hoped for the best.

/3rd POV/

Nanami´s legs were shaking a bit, showing that she was still nervous about those fights.

The knight began to walk forward and raised it´s sword.

Blocking the attack, Nanami tried to roll behind the knight, but it didn´t work and she got the sword slashed at her right leg.

Now both of her legs were hurting like hell, but she still stood up again.

She waited until her foe was trying to hurt her again, but before he could attacke, Nanami jumped and used the helm splitter by thrusting her sword into the helm, taking it off the knight together with a few other parts of the armour.

This technique was being repeated a few times until the whole armour was taken off.

Now the knight began to roar and took another sword, this one being lighter and a bit smaller.

/I think the helm splitter won´t help me anymore/, Nanami thought to herself.

A real sword fight began between the two knights until Nanami finally managed to let her foe stumble backward.

But instead of slashing her sword, she put it back and waited.

The knight ran to Nanami and it´s sword was already slightly raised, but before he could do any damage, Nanami used the mortal draw by quickly getting her sword out and slashed it directly against her foe, killing it.

/When I think about my past...I really changed. I would have never thought that I, Nanami Oda, a normal japanese schoolgirl, would fight in this kind of situation. Only a few months and I changed a lot, not being the scared and shy girl anymore. Maybe a bit, but not that extrem anymore. I don´t really know if that is good or bad though. But it´s good that I don´t have to worry about a squishy belly anmore like I used to./

Nanami mused over her thoughts and didn´t really notice Midna coming out, looking at her with a strange look on her face.

,,What are you thinking about?´´, Midna asked, laying her hand on Nanami´s shoulder.

,,...A little about life itself and how mine changed. But that isn´t important right now, is it? Let´s look what I get for fighting this thing.´´

Not noticing that Midna didn´t follow her and just looked slightly sad at her, Nanami walked to the big chest and opened it.

She took out a rod...it was silver bluish with a golden light in the middle.

,,What is that?´´, she asked loudly. Suddenly, the aunt came out of her hiding place.

,,This is it! That´s the technology of my anchentors, the copy rod. It can control stone statues.´´

,,You mean...one like that?´´, Nanami asked, pointing at a stone statue that stood at the end of the room, holding a giant hammer.

,,Yes, one like that. Try it out, it should be usable.´´

Walking to the statue, Nanami held up the rod and a little hole in the middle of the statue began to glow brightly.

,,Great, so the rod is still usable. I´m sure it will be a big help here.´´

The aunt disappeared and Nanami looked at the statue she now controlled, thinking.

,,The space beside the door we saw in the first room...it has to get there...so I have to get the entire way back to the main room?´´, Nanami moaned.

She walked back to Midna, together with the statue and beckond her to follow, but she didn´t.

,,Midna? What is it?´´, Nanami asked worried, sensing that something was on the princess´ mind.

She didn´t talk back for a while, but eventually opened her mouth.

,,What you just said about your past...I have this feeling in me that tells me, that it´s partly my fault that you´re in this situation right now. I feel bad for that...´´

/Is she still thinking that it´s all her responsibility?/

Nanami walked back to Midna and took her hand.

,,Stop blaiming yourself! I may not be the real chosen hero, but this is my business because firstly, Zant threatend MY home and secondly, Ganondorf took Onee-sama from me because HER parents made an arranged marriage between THEM! It´s YOUR business because you have to beat Zant who is threatening YOUR world! I´M doing this for YOU because I want to help you, because YOU helped me saving my home and still help me completing my mission even though you don´t have to! This is OUR responsibility, so stop blaiming yourself for everything. My father´s death or Onee-sama´s kidnapping didn´t happen because of you, it´s because of GANONDORF!´´

By now, Midna began to silently cry on Nanami´s shoulder.

,,You were a big help, even when you were a real bitch to me.´´

Midna sniggered and looked into Nanami´s eyes.

,,Don´t worry, ok? We began this together and we will finish this together.´´, Nanami finished and smiled. Midna didn´t say anything, she just nodded and went back into the shadows, leaving Nanami to her task.

* * *

 **And this is it :D**

 **Why do I have a feeling that I created a new ship xD Nanami and Midna already have a more firm connection together than Nanami and Yuuna in the games, because you have to admit that they both didn´t get much development and just randomly fell in love with one another. That´s alright, love at first sight happens, but their drama can´t even be compared with the drama like, for example, Miya and Risa. They have a better story and and went through much more together. Nanami and Yuuna are just „the cute girl and the oujo-sama that likes to manipulate her girlfriend". I love both of them, I just wished they had more going on, more connection like I did with Nanami and Midna xD**

 **As always, I hope you all liked it and leave a Review to show me what you think ^-^**


	27. Chapter 27

Sono Hanabira - Twilight Princess Chapter 27

 **So, let´s end this dungeon and go on with the legendary quest~~**

 **/ = thoughts**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

After my lecture, Midna, the statue and I walked back to the main room.

We had to go back the entire way, but there were giant bells in every few rooms that would teleport the statue, so that we wouldn´t have the trouble to hold the door open or something like that.

It was just a bit exhausting for me to walk around like an idiot, just so he could move around and destroy things like walls or grids that got in his way.

The good thing was that I managed to get easy access to the master key, the statue did the fightning and destroyed everything in our way.

After a while, we finally were back and the statue began to walk without my help to the open place beside the giant door that waited for me.

Opening me, Midna and I got into our last obstacle and saw...a torture chamber?!

,,What...Why?!´´, I groaned and looked at the spinning dorn mechanisms and the big scythes on the ceiling that went right and left.

Of course, I had to carry a little statue around to activate a stwich that could open the door.

Finally, FINALLY we got to the boss room.

I sighed and sat on the ground before the door, I needed a little rest.

Midna got out of my shadow and sat beside me, resting her hand on my should again.

,,You alright? Do your legs still hurt? Do you want anything to eat or to drink?´´

Midna continued to ask and ask before she saw my amused face and looked away.

,,No Midna, I´m alright. I just want to calm my nerves.´´, I answered her with a grin.

Why did I always feel this playful and at peace when Midna and I argued for fun?

Now that I really think about it, we both got really close these last months.

We played around, went through so much together already and know each other pretty well.

When you compare it with the first months Onee-sama and I knew each other, there is a big difference.

Yuuna Onee-sama was attracted to me from the start, as was I to her, but...

We never really told us about each other, never really tried to get to know each other from the start.

The first time we spoke about ourselves was 1 month after getting together.

We just went from Kouhai and Senpai to lovers...was that really alright?

/Hold on!/, I stoppped myself before thinking strange things again.

/What am i thinking? I love Onee-sama and even fight against damn monsters to free her from this Ganondorf. But why...am I thinking so much into it right now?/

I´m sure these thoughts are here just because my relationship with Onee-sama was sudden but welcome and seemed a bit strange to other people when I told them about us.

I didn´t notice Midna starring at me like I was some idiot...I probably am.

She had to shake me back to earth before I looked at her.

,,What are you thinking about that you even forget that you have to do something?´´

I looked at her and somehow...my eyes were glued to hers, which were bright orange-red.

,,Nanami, maybe you do need some rest.´´, Midna commented with a nervous grin as I continued to stare at her. But...why was I starring at her?!

,,Ah, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts again.´´, I stuttered out and quickly stood up, making me a bit dizzy.

,,Let´s go, we have to get the mirror piece.´´

Without another word, I opened the door and quickly got in, ready to fight.

I really had to get these thoughts away from my brain!

We entered the room and immediately looked around for a foe.

In each corner of the room was a statue holding a giant hammer...surely I had to use them with my copy rod.

Suddenly, Midna tapped my should and called my name.

,,I think you should look at the ceiling...´´, she said, sounding scared...how cute~~~NO!

Clearing my thoughts, I looked up and saw the biggest spider I have seen in my life.

She crawled around for a bit, then suddenly stopped and opened it´s big eye, looking down at us.

A few seconds later, light began to burn in the room and the spider began to move around again.

,,Seems like it´s going to keep crawlig on the ceiling. Better use that bow you carry around.´´

I nodded, let Midna give me my bow and aimed at the eye of the spider, but a bit time passed until it finally opened that damn thing.

Shooting as fast as I could, the arrow landed directly in it´s eye.

The spider fell down, right beside one of the statues.

I quickly ran to it, used the copy rod and let it smash the spider with the hammer.

,,Is that really all I have to do?´´, i asked myself while silently laughing in my head.

This could be the easiest boss I´ve ever encountered.

Suddenly, Midna came out when I wanted to shoot another arrow.

,,Nanami, I like it when I see you having fun fighting those things, but don´t underestimate them.´´

,,Don´t worry, everythings under control. What can a spider do when it´s just crawling around on the ceiling, letting me hit him?´´

Just when Midna probably wanted to answered it, I heard a strange sound.

A few seconds later, the spider shot a laser out of it´s eye.

,,Why can a spider do that?´´, I yelled scared as I ran around in the room.

,,Told you so.´´, Midna said and disappeared again...know-it-all...

After a few minutes of dodging, the spider finally stopped and stood still again, opening it´s eye.

I quickly shot it and smashed it again with the help of the statues.

Just as I wanted to shot it again, it shot laser again and even hit me on the legs with it.

,,Ah, my legs!´´, I screamed as the spider began to crawl off the ceiling.

Midna came out again and began to treat my legs, but I still couldn´t walk.

The spider began to walk to us and nearly got me with it´s legs, but Midna was quicker and shot it with some sort of magic she always used.

,,When you can do magic, why don´t you help me fighting these monsters? You always wait until I´m in a bad situation.´´, I bitched at Midna and waited for an answer as the looked away.

,,You´r the hero, you can´t rely on others.´´, she answered and punched the spider right in the eye.

Then, it turned into ashes and was finally defeated...that´s what I thought.

As I wanted to try standing up, Midna and I saw the eye of the spider walking around with larves around it.

,,Why...´´, I tried to ask, but Midna shook her head and gave me my bow.

,,Just shoot it already, it still has the mirror piece in it.´´

I nodded, did my job and got the second piece of the Mirror of Twilight!

When I looked at it closely, I suddenly got a bit scared and quickly gave it to Midna.

,,Right decision. But I don´t think...hope that it will control you right now. Ganondorf and Zant are both not near you, so you shouldn´t snap for now.´´, Midna explained, grinning at me.

Watching Midna making the portal, my thoughts began to wander again.

/Do I actually feel something for Midna? But...what about Onee-sa-...what about Yuuna? I love her like crazy and will do anything to safe her from this marriage! Maybe I´m beginning to notice others because Yuuna was gone for so long. But...why Midna?/

Of course, we travelled a few month together and went through a few shocks...

And with the big difference between her and Yuuna...I really enjoy my closeness with Midna and how we really can rely on each other, even when we didn´t get along when we first met.

Maybe I really did things too fast with Yuuna Onee-sama and didn´t try to really know her in the beginning like I did with Midna.

,,Nanami?´´, a voice said before repeating my name for a while.

,,Wake up from your thoughts! We are going now.´´, Midna, took Nanami by the collar and literally threw her into the portal.

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

The portal teleported them directly into Telma´s tavern.

Telma immediatly started to treat Nanami´s wounds again.

Meanwhile, Midna starred at them while thinking.

/Nanami...when exactly did I fell for you? Was it when you rescued me? Was it a few hours ago when you lectured me? Or was it when we met?/

The princess moved around while sighing as quit as she could.

/Is it because she is helping me and that I see her as my hero? Why did it have to happen in the first place? We could never work out because we live in two different worlds, even if we are on great terms with each other./

Midna sighed again and made herself into shadow again.

/Also, she´s in love with Yuuna already. There´s no place in her heart for me.../

Midna carefully looked out of her shadow to see Nanami sleeping peacefully, smiling a bit.

/Why did this have to happen?!/

* * *

 **Wow...almost the entire chapter is about Nanami and Midna sorting out their feelings xD**

 **I´m...actually a bit impressed about that. I never managed to do that before xD**

 **Sorry if there are errors, I´m really good in not noticing those things ;-;**

 **Welp, hope you all liked it anyway ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 28

 **So sorry for not updating sooner *~***

 **I finished school and then got into my new school and...well, I was really busy with stuff xD**

 **But I´m trying to use my free weekends to write.**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

I woke up by hearing some people talking really loud, right before my bed.

Opening my eyes, I saw...Sara? Risa? Mai and Reo, too? What were they doing here?!

I sat up and everyone looked at me with big grins.

,,Well...what are you guys doing here?´´, I asked confused.

At the same time, Midna came out of my shadow.

,,All of them were suddenly here asking questions. Seems like they are worried about you.´´

The group nodded and Sara came to my side, taking my hand.

,,Nanami-chan, we want to know that everything is alright with you. Also, we want to know what has been going on these last months.´´

Right at this moment, I realized that I haven´t talked to them about what happend.

Even when I was in Tokyo, just a few meters away from them.

,,Sorry, I´ll explain everything after I got something to eat. I´m hungry.´´

Sara laughed and helped me getting out of bed.

After breakfast, we all sat in a circle and I told them my story until now.

Just when I got close to finishing, the door was thrown open.

Shad came in and immediately spoke up.

,,I think I got it! I finally know how to open the gate!´´

,,Gate?´´, I repeated with a confused voice.

,,I think Nanami doesn´t have a clue what you´re talking about, Shad.´´, Telma told him.

Shad blushed and turned to me, beginning to explain.

,,A few days ago I found a cave under a town nearby. There was a hidden book that said everything about a hidden town in the sky! I just had a feeling that it had to do with your mission, so I began to research.´´

He showed us a picture of a statue that looked like an owl with a hole in the middle.

,,I read the whole book and I noticed that there were some blank spaces in a line that looked like some sort of magic spell that is supposed to show us the way to something. After that I read, that you have to own a „copy rod", but it´s really hard to find...´´

Before he could continue, I showed him the copy rod I found in the Temple of Time.

,,We found it in the last dungeon, but since we are back, it seems to be broken.´´

Shad took the copy rod and looked at it closer.

Then, he began to mumur something...maybe the unfinished spell?

A few seconds later, the rod suddenly began to shine and turned back into it´s original form.

,,Aha! Seems that I was right. The book said that if the copy rod is too old, say the unfinished spell and it will reawaken to it´s orginal power.´´

We all just stared at him, too shocked to say something.

,,Well...now we just have to find six owl statues around here and finish the spell. After that, we should go back into the cave I found and try to find the way.´´

When he finished speaking, I got up and hugged him as strong as I could.

,,Oh thank you! You are such a huge help!´´, I told him happily.

,,Alright, alright, enough hugging. We have a job to do.´´, Midna said and dragged me off Shad and to the direction of the door before I could say bye to the group.

When we were outside, Midna and I looked at each other and probably thought the same thing.

Where were these statues supposed to be again?

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

After asking Shad where the statues could be found, Nanami and Midna made their way around Japan with Sora.

They had gotten a map where the statues were marked.

The statues really were around Tóhoku, but they had to be hidden since Nanami never saw any of them, so they really looked really close.

1 hour later, they found the first one hidden at a bridge.

,,I´m really surprised that we never saw it.´´, Nanami said as she used the copy rod to move the statue and revealed a letter on the ground.

,,Take the book Shad gave us and write the letter down. Now we have to find the next one.´´

Just as Midna finished, three goblins came out of nowhere and attacked them.

They weren´t strong enemies, but they still made Nanami some bruises.

,,You alright?´´, Midna asked her and tried to look at the bruises closer.

Nanami nodded and turned to Midna, just to see that she was directly in front of her and their noses almost touched.

,,Ah, s...sorry.´´, Nanami stuttered and quickly turned away, going back to Sora.

Midna still floated there, starring in Nanami´s direction.

,,Midna, come on! We still have statues to find!´´

It took a few hours, but they finally found all statues which weren´t all that far away, but far enough to keep them busy for the whole day.

When they finally returned, Shad already waited for them impatiently.

,,And? Did you two manage to get all the missing letters?!´´

Nanami and Midna nodded and gave him the finished book.

,,Great! Now we only have to go back to the cave and use the spell to find the hidden way to the city in the sky!´´

* * *

/In the cave/

* * *

Nanami, Shad and Midna stood before a owl statue that just wouldn´t move, even with the copy rod.

,,Maybe it will finally work.´´

Shad began to muttur the spell and finished after a few seconds.

They were waiting...and waiting...and waiting...until the owl finally moved away.

,,It actually worked! I can´t believe it.´´

While Shad was happily jumping around like a little kid, Nanami and Midna went in and got big eyes when they saw the content of the room.

,,It´s a giant canon.´´, Nanami finally spoke out loud after a few minutes silence.

,,I think we both know where we have to go with it.´´, Midna said and got a nod from Nanami.

,,Time to visit Yuuna´s aunt and uncle again.´´

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

Traveling a day to Yuuna´s relatives, I knocked on the door and was greated by the aunt.

,,Nanami, it´s great to see you! How are you doing?´´, she asked and let Midna and I in.

I smiled at her and told them the whole story and then immediately asked about the canon.

,,Well, I´m sure my husband can hel you, right dear?´´, she asked her husband.

The man nodded with a big grin and went outside.

,,So, where is that canon?´´, he asked.

Midna moved her hand and the canon crashed onto the ground.

,,Wow, that´s a huge one. So this one has to be repared, right? Then I´ll get to work! It could take a few days.´´

,,We don´t mind. A little time off seems really refreshing right now.´´, I explained and got back into the house.

The city in the sky and Yuuna surely could wait a few more days...right?

* * *

/5 days later/

* * *

,,It´s finally finished!´´, a voice boomed through the house.

I fell out of my bed while Midna laughed at me.

,,Seems like we can finally leave for the last mirror piece. Come on, change, pack your things and go out, we already lost a lot amount of time.´´

I understood and quickly finished everything.

When we got outside, we saw a new canon, ready to be used.

,,Now the next question...from where should we let us shoot?´´, I asked around the group, but just got confused gazes.

I sighed and took out the book, searching for some help.

Luck was on my side and I quickly found somewhere saying that we just have to get in. The canon would get itself into right position.

Midna and I got into the canon and waited for a few seconds until it suddenly moved and shot us into the air!

It was finally time for the last step!

* * *

 **Finally finished :O And so many time skips...**

 **I apologize for grammar and spelling errors, but it´s 2am, so it´s allowed. XD**

 **Hope you all liked it :3**


	29. Chapter 29

Sono Hanabira - Twilight Princess Chapter 29

 **I hate and love this dungeon at the same time xD I hate it because it really frustrated me and love it because it´s so cool and well made at the same time. Also, I love the boss.** **And I had a dream a while ago...it was a Nanami x Yuuna OVA and looked so good even though it was just a dream and wasn´t really like the game at all...still sad that it wasn´t reality ;_; Hands up if you want a Nanami x Yuna OVA like me xD**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

The landing wasn´t as peaceful as I hoped...

Midna and I fell into a small lake and it really hurt since we were really fast.

,,We actually did it...we are in the City in the Sky. As far as I know, nearly the whole island is the dungeon, so better get out your sword.´´, Midna said while I was getting out of the water.

,,Thanks...´´, I muttered and went into a little shop where I saw...the aunt? Two times?

,,Oh, if it isn´t the young woman that helped me finding my home!´´, the aunt greeted me.

So she had to be the one I know.

She began to talk about me and didn´t really seem to stop, so we just went away.

On the other side of the island was a big chamber and the only one we could enter right now, so we did just that.

The sight that greeted me when I opened the door...I think I´ll never forget what I saw.

Everywhere were...those chicken like things that looked exactly like the aunt. They made those strange sounds and even walked on the wall like it was nothing.

,,And I thought my home was creepy...´´, Midna muttered and hid in the shadows again. How lucky she was...

Looking around, and ignoring the aunts, I saw white and blue cubes that were forming the floor I was walking on right now...but why the different colors?

Well, there´s only one way to find out!

A few seconds later I found out that the blue ones will fall down the sky if I step on them...now I´m hanging on a white cube to stop myself from falling.

,,Why didn´t you throw something? That way you could´ve seen what happened without putting yourself in danger, idiot.´´, Midna scolded me while trying to help me up.

,,And what should I do to get to the other side? There are blue blocks everywhere!´´

Midna pointed at one of the aunts and I understood her perfectly.

,,You...want me...to fly with those...right?´´, I asked a little scared.

How could they possibly fly with my weight?! But I didn´t have another idea, so I just went with it.

In the end, it actually worked and I finally got to go through the door.

The next room wasn´t very fun. Getting bumped by a giant Helmasaur and almost getting pushed down by the wind after I climbed through a grid hole to activate a bridge to go to another island.

I found a small key on the other side of the bridge and a way down that I couldn´t begin much with, but when I went back to the main room, a giant dragon appeared and destroyed the bridge.

,,Why do I have the feeling...´´, I began, but Midna just finished the sentence.

,,...that this is our next big enemy?´´

I nodded and made my way back to the main room, from where I went into another direction.

Going through another door, I was outside again, where I had to activate a switch to let another bridge out that would get me to another island.

There, I had to wear my iron boots, otherwise I would have been blown right onto the wall.

A few little Helmasaurs were there, too, but I managed to get rid of them by pulling myself up to the pillar with the plants on it, so that I could climb to the other side of them room without being hit by the wind. There was a big treasure chest with the dungeon map with it, so it actually was worth it.

In the next minutes, I tried to get back to the other side by climbing a pillar again and tried to hit a crystal so that the wind stopped in a certain place, a door that was blocked until now.

The next room was made out of some kind of labyrinth with a lot of places where I could easily fall down and instantly die.

There were only a few small paths, a few enemies and wind blows, so I had to be careful.

A few minutes after trying to survive somehow with Midna´s help, we finally reached the end and walked through another door, just to be greeted by two Dynalfos.

They attacked really quick, but I managed to hit them with bomb-arrows, even though I got damage myself with it.

When they were finally dead, I had to climb up a wall just to activate a switch that activated a wind current that would blow me up.

Of course, I immediately tried it and landed right before a door that lead me into a new room.

In there, I had to use the aunts again to fly up wind currents and reach the end of the room to fly through a hole where I had to reach a switch. When I activated it, a wind current began to blow wind upwards where I had to fly through another hole. God this dungeon is so complicated.

Going through another door, I got into a really big room, even though the most of it was the sky itself. There only were a few paths on the walls that surrounded the room, so I had to use an aunt again to fly down to the only door that was visible and probably the place where I needed to go.

It wasn´t really funny as I tried not to scream around because I was scared I would fall down.

When I finally reached the door and went through it, I reached an empty room with hole in the wall.

It was really silent and Midna came out of her shadow.

,,Something is going to happen...I can feel it.´´, she commented and looked around like I did.

I nodded and waited for something to happen when suddenly, a big Aeralfos came out of nowhere.

It had a sword and a shield with a symbol where I usually could use my clawshot, so that would probably come to use.

His tactic was to fly around for a bit, then bring out his shield before it would attack with it´s sword.

How I found that out? In the hard way, getting hit by it with this technique.

I used the clawshot on it´s shield and hit it for a while until it changed the tactic.

Now, it flew through the holes in the wall and sometimes came back to try a surprise attack, but with the help of Midna, I always knew where it was. A few more hits and it was dead.

Sighing, I saw a gate opening itself, revealing a big treasure chest.

In there was another claw shot, so now I had two of them!

With the help of them, I got back into the big room where I now had to get back up with the help of the clawshots.

After some time, I noticed another round switch where I could use my iron boots to activate it.

Another gate opened and revealed a new door.

I lowered down and used the seconds clawshot to transport myself on the other side of the gate, which began to close after I left the switch.

I went through the door and got into a room with a lot of nearly broken pillars where I could use my clawshots on. Seems I had to use them really quick to get on the other side.

When that was done, I went through a door and found myself back outside.

I was underneath a bridge and there were gates where I could use my clawshots.

They were all around the underside of the bridge, so I had to use them to get to the scrub that led up.

After killing some plants and trying not to look down the sky, I finally reached to end and could stand again.

I found myself back in the main room of this place, and since I didn´t have another idea, I went back to the bridge the dragon destroyed.

When I looked through the sky, I noticed flying plants where I could probably use my double clawshot, so that I could get to the other side.

When I remembered right, there was still a way I didn´t use last time I was there, since I couldn´t go there because of a few circumstances.

But now I had the new clawshot, so that shouldn´t be a problem anymore.

In the room, there were nearly broken pillars again I had to overcome.

After that, I went through a hole in the wall only to realize that I now had to "fly" through a big labyrinth of ruins.

Gates here, plants there and holes somewhere else...it was hell.

In the end of the labyrinth, I activated a crystal that opened a way up where I found myself on a middle big field with a really big plant that I saw in the first dungeon I ever was in!

,,You still remember how to fight this thing?´´, Midna asked me, but I just nodded and took out my sword and bombs.

After defeating that thing, I had to use the clawshots for those pillars again to go all the way up until I could land on a small platform.

I went through a door and was outside again, with a some sort of labyrinth...again.

,,God, why always labyrinths?´´, I moaned and grabbed my clawshots to use the flying plants again.

They were really important now because I couldn´t leave any other way because of these giant walls around me.

There were sometimes walls with a giant crack in it where I had to be on the right height level.

It was a big pain, but I eventually found a door that led me to the other side where flying plants made their job again.

On the other side was an island where something important had to be.

When I was on the island, I had to balance my way over a rope that led to the giant treasure chest that was waiting for me. In there was the master key, finally!

,,The end of that dungeon seems to be near.´´, Midna said happily and grinned at me.

I grinned back and saw a round switch above me, which I immediately activated.

There was a big fan under me that led to the main room, which was turned off so that I could lower down and activate another switch that turned the fan on again.

Then, I had to activate another switch to activate another fan that was right before me when I was hanging on that switch, but I had to use my iron boots again.

It seems that something began to rotate outside, so I got down and went through the door.

Outside were rotating plates with grids on it and on the other side was another door.

In the new room it was similar to the one where I fought this Aeralfos...wait.

Before I could even think about it, two of those Arealfos were before me and began to attack.

But luckily, both of them had their own turn so that I didn´t have to fight both of them in the same time. It took a bit of time, but I eventually finished them.

Activating a round switch again, I activated a plate that began to rotate, the ones with the grid on it.

Hanging on the plate, I saw a few other ones I had to use to reach the top of the room.

There, the big door to the boss waited...

,,We´re finally here. That dungeon didn´t took that much time like the other ones, huh?´´

,,Yep, and I´m really glad, even though it was a bit tricky sometimes.´´, I said with a smile.

,,A bit? Every time a riddle or a labyrinth came, you asked me for help. It´s thanks to me we made it that quick this time. I wasn´t so nice in the other ones, so be thankful.´´, Midna said and grinned at me with her damn sarcastic smile. But I wasn´t one to lose so quickly anymore, so as thanks, I lightly kissed her on her cheek and said my thanks.

Midna said nothing in return and just returned into my shadow when I began to laugh.

She probably didn´t realize my face was a little red, too.

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

The big door led Nanami outside where a way up already waited.

She had to climb up a few plants to end up on a really big platform with four big pillars that were surrounded by grids where the clawshot could be used.

,,Since our enemy is probably the dragon, the fight could be in the sky.´´, Nanami muttered to herself since Midna was still in her shadow, mumbling something about her being rude.

A few seconds passed until a roar enacted and the dragon appeared right before Nanami´s eyes.

The nice weather disappeared and rain began to fall down like crazy.

Trying to overcome her shudders, Nanami ran to the pillars and made her way up without being hit by the flames the dragon sometimes threw at her.

When she was on the top, she aimed the clawshot at the tail of the dragon, since there was the only place Nanami could attack since the dragon wore a giant armor.

She hang on the dragon´s tail and didn´t know what to do at first, but when she noticed that the dragon flew a bit slower since she hang on his tail, she put on the iron boots with Midna´s help.

It seemed that the dragon couldn´t handle the boots and fell down all the way down, where a part of it´s armor came off.

This game was repeated a few times until the whole armor was gone.

Nanami had a few burnes since she was hit by the flames a few times, but the flying plants rose up the sky and knew that she had to go up again.

When she managed to get on the top again, the dragon actually turned around like crazy, spitting fire directly at Nanami.

She just dodged it by hanging on the flying plants and she began to fly from plant to plant until she saw the back of the dragon, where she saw an eye which she remembered was almost every bosses weak point for some reason.

The clawshot helped her getting on it´s back and she began to slam her sword into the eye, damaging the dragon quite a bit.

Unfortunately, the dragon had enough after a few seconds and threw Nanami, but luckily Midna was there to catch Nanami.

Again, this was repeated a few times before Nanami landed the final hit on the eye and the dragon was finally killed.

Slowly falling to the ground, the dragon turned into dust and the final mirror piece revealed itself.

,,We finally did it! The mirror is going to be complete.´´, Midna celebrated while taking the mirror piece.

,,Now we have to go back and repair that mirror so we can take on Zant.´´

Nanami smiled happily and looked up to the sky where the sun once again shone brightly.

The finale was near, so was Yuuna´s rescue...Nanami couldn´t wait!

* * *

 **Oh my god, finally something done :D**

 **I actually wanted to end the story around this time, because I began this story on the 6th November.**

 **But because of school and my own laziness it probably will end at the end of this year or sometime in the beginning of next year. But I will try my best to end this story at the end of this year ;D**

 **But then again, I still have to rewrite a few chapters :P**

 **Hope you all liked it :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Sono Hanabira – Twilight Princess Chapter 30

 **Chapter 30 Hype \o/**

 **I decided to put the whole final thing into one chapter, mainly because it just fits today being the 1 year anniversary of this story AND because it´s the 30th chapter xD. I wrote this in 2 days even though I normally need a few weeks for a little chapter because I´m lazy O_o. So this will be the last chapter of this story, even though I´m not really done yet. I still have to rewrite a few chapters, but that could take a while xD Hope you all don´t mind the chapter being this long and practically the whole end being thrown in there xD**

 **EXTRA NOTE: I´ll announce something since it could interest some of you. Even though I manged to write this story until the end, it sometimes felt strange to me since Twilight Princess had such another atmosphere than Sono Hanabira. It was really hard to write the characters original personality without being too much OOC. But I´m too lazy to write all the chapters new just to make all personalities right, so I´m going to start a new project some time soon where I´ll try my best to get it right. It will be a crossover again, of course with Sono Hanabira and with Nanami as the main person. This time, I´ll try to write the other characters as much as Nanami, but I´ll see when the time comes. My only problem right now is, that I don´t really know what I should choose to crossover Sono Hanabira with. I have ideas: Pokemon, Mai Hime(if you don´t know it, look it up xD) and Venetica(a really cool video game, look it up if you don´t know it). Maybe you all could help me by choosing one of those or name something completely different that you would like to read. Or maybe you don´t want a crossover and just want something normal from their school life or something, that would be okay for me too since I already have ideas for that. I hope I´ll a get a few answers, when not...then I´ll just choose myself xD Or do all of them over some time :P**

 **I hope you all had fun with this story, even though it was poorly written sometimes xD**

 **Have fun reading the finale...**

* * *

/Nanami´s POV; 30th December/

* * *

After we finally got the last mirror piece, we immediately made our way to the desert where the mirror of twilight already waited for us.

But when we just transported us in front of the mirror, I suddenly lost my consciousness and fell down on my face. Good that I already had a feeling what it was.

 **,,Welcome back, Nanami. I see that you already made a lot of process since last time we met.´´** , the hero of time spoke as he slowly came into my direction.

I nodded with a grin and said:,,I´m trying my best!´´

 **,,Then I´m going to teach you one of the last hidden skills, the jump strike.´´**

The hero took out his sword, jumped in the air and made a stronger version of the normal jump attack.

 **,,One of the basic sword techniques is the jump attack. It inflicts great damage, but none would call it effective against multiple foes. To perform the jump strike, prepare a jump attack, but focus power in your blade. The surge the blade releases can strike all enemies around you. This is the jump strike!´´**

Every time he holds his speeches, I got goose bumps and I was ready to learn something new.

Alright, let´s try it! Focus the power in your blade...and release!

As I thought that, I jumped as high as I could take and created a powerful shock wave when I slashed my sword on the ground. I got really good in those kind of things!

The hero´s shade nodded and put his sword back.

 **,,Very good, you´re a fast learner as always. Then, now go back into your world and do what you must do. When the time comes, I will show you the last hidden technique you need to know. Since you don´t always have the chance to find the howling stones, I´ll take this task from you and just show myself in your mind so we can speed things up. Farewell...´´**

After that, he vanished just as the white field around me.

A few seconds later I managed to open my eyes and saw Midna waiting.

,,Are you two done?´´, she asked a little impatient and turned to the mirror when I nodded.

,,So this is it.´´, I murmured as I walked to the mirror.

Midna got the mirror pieces and put them into their right position.

After that, the mirror began to shine brightly with white light that surrounded us.

Before Midna could speak again, a voice began to speak that probably belonged to one of the sages.

,,We are so sorry. It was our fault, Twilight Princess.´´

It didn´t surprise me since they already called her that one time, but it doesn´t want to go into my head that Midna is actually a princess...another reason why we shouldn´t and just couldn´t be together.

,,You know...´´, Midna suddenly began and ripped me out of my thoughts.

,,The Twilight is sometimes referred as the Hereafter...but in truth it´s something completely else. It´s a peaceful place...just like yours. When the evening red shines beautifully.´´

Midna began with another one of her beautiful speeches.

,,One day, Zant came into my palace and took my powers. Normally I´m twice your height and don´t look like a minion.´´

I had to hold myself back from laughing since it was very true that she looked like that.

,,The only thing that I could keep was the shadow crystal that I wear on my head as a hat.´´

The sages made a circle around us and began to listen, too.

In my world, everyone thinks that the hero will come in the form of a holy animal. That´s why I thought...when I first saw you...that I could use you to save my world.´´

My eyes got big as I listened to her confession of her past intentions.

,,But when I began to know you better...and saw Hikari giving up her life for me...Both of you were ready to give everything you had to save your world. Now...I want to help, too. I want to help you save your world after we saved mine, I promise.´´

When Midna finished, she looked at me with her big eyes and her frown...wait, frown?

,,Midna...´, I began, laying my hands on her little shoulders.

,,I don´t care what you wanted in the past. Of course, your intentions were bad for my world and you just cared for yourself, but don´t you see it? This journey showed you to rely on others and so much more. For the last time, nothing that happened to me was your fault. It was my decision to help you, even though it was just because I wanted Yuuna back. But now it´s something more, something that has to do with our friendship. I want to help you bringing back your own world so that you can be happy. So I´m going to forgive you for everything you did or wanted to do, alright?´´, I told her, smiling when I saw tears in her eyes.

She smiled back and began to hug me, but it was a bit strange since I knew that something was growing inside of me, something I´m not going to like at all.

When I noticed how Midna was trembling, I had a feeling that I wasn´t the only one thinking that.

,,Enough of that know, we have a strange man to defeat.´´, I said and pulled away from Midna.

The mirror was open, so we could go through now.

,,Ready?´´, Midna asked me while floating above my head. I nodded as an answer.

She took my hand and leaded me through the portal and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself on an island with a few creatures that looked a bit like Midna.

,,Zant did this. They are from this world, just their appearance changed. So don´t attack them.´´

,,So, what do I have to do?´´, I asked Midna, since I wasn´t the one that came from here.

,,Do you see those two recesses? Two little light balls should lie there. They contain the power of my folk. We have to bring them back to their rightful place!´´

,,And where should I search?´´

,,On the right and on the left, there are each one little tower where they have to be hidden. Just step on this marking, it should bring you to the other side. Since we can´t go to the left, we have to begin with the right one.´´

I didn´t really understand everything, but Midna was here and she should know what she was talking about.

When I reached the little tower, I got in and immediately got a strange feeling.

,,That´s Zants power, just ignore it. he´s trying to scare you away.´´, Midna said, calming me down a bit before hiding in the shadow again.

The first room wasn´t really complicated, I just had to kill a few beasts I already knew, but what came next shook me to the core.

I really big head that looked like Zant appeared and threw some kind of light ball at me.

Before I got hit I ran to it and hit it a few times with my swords, then it teleported a few meters away before shooting me with those light balls again.

When I finally defeated it, a little treasure chest appeared where I found a small key that would lead me to the next room.

It wasn´t any friendlier there, everywhere was dark mist and I was scared to step into it.

,,You´re not gonna die in there. You will transform into your wolf form if you come into contact with the mist, that´s all.´´, Midna explained.

The next minutes were spend trying to kill those strange Zant heads and trying to find the key.

It´s good that these towers are just three rooms in total, so no big deal.

Well, at least I thought that until I saw a hand holding a ball that was shining with light blue light.

,,That´s it, the sol! Hit the hand with your sword and bring the sol outside.´´, Midna ordered.

Before I could go near it, another version of Zant appeared before us.

,,Phantom Zant.´´, Midna growled and asked me to kill the thing, what I eventually did after he teleported like crazy so that I couldn´t hit him.

But just when I made my first few steps, the hands began to shine red and it began to move towards me. It had to be some sort of protector!

,,Quick, put the sol into the deepening and go up the stairs to the door. You should be able to take it with your clawshot. And be quick, the hand will try to take the ball and take it back to his spot.´´

Trying my best, I ran towards the door as fast as I could and managed to go into the next room.

When I came near the mist, it disappeared itself, probably because of the ball.

The hand appeared again, but I was quick enough and ran out of the temple after completing the last room.

When I finally was outside, I was terrified and shook while I was trying to go back to the recesses.

,,Snap out of it. Yeah, the hand is creepy, but you´ve seen stranger and more dangerous things.´´

,,That´s not helping.´´, I moaned and put the first sol in it´s spot.

This half of the Twilight Realm started to be lighter and the transformed folk transformed back into their old forms.

,,The platform that can take you to the other tower should work now.´´, Midna commented and dragged me to the platform.

The other tower was just as big as the other one, so the rooms should be as small as the other ones.

This time I had to jump over moving plates to get a small key that was protected by another one of those Zant heads.

The next room was full of dark mist, Zant heads and those strange monsters I always fought when I was hunting the shadow crystals.

The fight went on and on in my wolf form until Midna ended it with a final blow.

The last room, where also the sol was, was empty, but that changed when phantom Zant appeared again and made my life more difficult than it already was.

I had to fight in my human form again, since he summoned different monsters and then hit me himself while teleporting like crazy again.

The final blow was landed nearly fifteen minutes later and I was at my end.

And I had to play chase with that hand again...uuggghh.

But that too was eventually finished after losing a few times because I didn´t find the right place to use my clawshot at or because some monster didn´t let me go!

Finally the second sol was outside and the whole realm was lighter and seemed a bit happier, now that the whole folk should be normal again.

,,You did it! We almost saved the Twilight Realm!´´, Midna said happily while wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

,,Well, we are not finished yet. Zant is still here and probably already knows that we´re here.´´, I commented as Midna quickly put distance between us while nodding.

I only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but ignored it since we still had a task to do.

We stood before the dark mist that covered the way to the main part of this realm, but before I could try anything, my sword began to glow.

I took it out, slashed it against the mist and it actually disappeared.

,,Well, that was easy.´´, Midna grinned and I chuckled to that comment.

This part began with a big room, monsters and recesses where I had to transport sols to so that stairs would appear.

From there, I had to hit a few little globes that had to be lit together so that a platform could appear that led me to the other side of them room where I found a key.

With another transporter, I got to the door that led me outside again.

Everywhere were shadow kargaroks that attacked me as soon as I stepped outside.

They protected a wall of dark mist that hid a big room that led way up.

Using my clawshots, I made my way up and found the big treasure chest with the master key in it.

Next, I had to kill more kargaroks to use platforms without being kicked off.

They brought me to different platforms with new Zant heads on them.

They were a lot and I had to kill every one of them to finally get a small key that I needed.

The next room was a lot more complicated than the others.

Activating more globes, jumping on more than ten platforms to get to the top of the room and always getting interrupted by those creepy heads.

Then there was another room where I had to go up again using platforms and my clawshots.

After finally reaching the top without falling down, the last room before the boss room was opened.

I was greeted by a lot of monsters, so much that I had to change my form to defeat them together with Midna. It seemed that he already waited for me.

When I stood before the door that hid Zanto, my thoughts began to wander again.

/To think that killing things is so easy by now. A few months ago I never would have imagined that I had to kill or even hurt something./

Midna got me out of my thoughts and beckoned me to go in to finally that man or whatever he was.

Zant sat patiently in his seat, waiting for his guests to find their way to him.

From the beginning he probably saw all the events that happened in the last two hours.

When he saw us, he just stood up and watched us.

,,So you two are finally here.´´, Zant muttered, light anger present in his voice.

,,Don´t try to play dumb! Give me back my magic, my tribes magic!´´, Midna growled.

,,You speak of magic? Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you both magic and the oppression of ages. The people of our tribe...a tribe that mastered the arts of magic..were locked away in this world like insects in a cage. In the shadows we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor hatred...nor even the faintest bloom of desire. And all of it was the fault of a useless, do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable halt-existence! I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess. And why, you ask?´´

,,Ehm...no?´´, Midna said sarcastically and probably was as bored as I was since it sounded really cliche.

,,Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people! THAT is why! But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler. It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to heavens...and found a god.´´

,,Are you finished? I don´t care what for life problems you had, but stealing the magic and try to hurt the human world too goes too far.´´

Midna wanted to charge at him, but I quickly took her hand and restrained her to do so.

,,My god had only one wish...To merge shadow and light...and make darkness!´´

,,So you just went with it, as long as you got your power to rule this folk?´´, I asked shocked.

To do all those things just to be the ruler...he´s the perfect example for craziness because of family problems.

,,My god and I share this dream...´´, Zant muttered and walked towards us.

,,You talking bullshit! Just give me back my power or we will hurt you!´´, Midna tried to scare him, but it didn´t seem to work.

When Zant came even nearer, I took my sword out, but suddenly Zant began to jump around.

Then he began to laugh and made me scared with this sudden change of character.

,,Ill end both of you, so that I can finally rule this place in peace!´´, Zant yelled out loud and flew up. Now the fight officially began!

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

Zant moved his arms and suddenly, all three of them were back at the forest shrine in the boss room.

Nanami quickly stood before the poisoned lake and watched as Zant flew just above the water and began to shoot shadow attacks at her.

,,I somehow have to get him here so that I can hit him with my sword.´´, Nanami thought out loud before she finally got an idea and took her boomerang she hasn´t used for a while.

She threw it right at Zant who stopped shooting magic around and landed right before Nanami´s feet before she slashed her sword directly at him.

He got damaged, but quickly stood back up and flew above the lake again.

This tactic was used for three more times, before he finally gave up, moved his arms in a strange circle again and teleported them somewhere else.

This time, they were at the goron mine where this magnetic platform used to be, so Nanami had to use her iron boots again so that she wouldn´t fall down into the lava.

Zant began to jump up and down again, but Nanami used that time to slowly walk to him and attacked him with her sword.

Again, he brought them somewhere else, but it was different this time...they were underwater in the water shrine.

Nanami quickly tried to wear her zora tunica, but only managed to get the mask so that she wouldn´t drown any second.

A giant version of Zant´s head got out of the sand and Zant himself was in the mouth.

He began to shoot Nanami, but she managed to dodge it, get him with the clawshot and attacked him with the sword again.

It seemed that this was the tactic again, but this time four heads appeared and Zant would always appear in one of them before getting attacked by Nanami again.

A few seconds later, just when Nanami began to lose her power, he teleported them back into the forest shrine again, but this time in the room of this damn monkey.

Zant jumped on the pillars that were making a circle, but Nanami immediately knew what to do.

When Zant stopped for a few seconds on one of the pillars, Nanami rolled herself against this pillar two times before he fell down and it with the sword.

,,He´s trying to confuse us with this teleporting. It´s not really working.´´, Midna commented as Nanami attacked Zant again.

,,Yeah, he´s just messing with us. I think he tries to tire me out before the real fight begins.´´

Midna nodded and hid in Nanami´s shadow again as Zant let them appear somewhere else again.

It was the boss room of the mansion in the mountains where the yetis live.

Zant slowly mutated into a giant and began to walk towards Nanami, who already began to panic.

,,Oh god, oh god, oh god...´´, Nanami said to herself as she tried to dodge the attacks of Zant.

Midna appeared and gave her the ball and chain without saying something, but she didn´t need to.

Nanami used it on Zant´s foot who began to shrink again and jumped around, hurt.

That was her chance to attack Zant with her sword!

Just as Nanami thought that he would turn into a giant again, Zant teleported them again, but not into a shirne this time.

They were right before some castle...

,,Is...is this the castle from Ganondorf?!´´, Nanami asked herself, shocked.

Midna came out and looked at the castle with an open mouth before saying:,,Yes, that´s it! But where exactly is it located when Zant can teleport us there?´´

They quickly looked around without noticing that Zant was still there and got two swords out.

There was a big field around them, a blue sky, no snow, even though it was winter.

,,Where are we? This can´t be Japan.´´, Midna muttered.

As they wanted to turn their attention to Zant, he already was right before Nanami and got her with his sword.

Nanami fell on the ground before she too got her sword out and tried to attack Zant, but he dodged.

He began to spin around like crazy and stretched the swords out so that they could hurt Nanami when she got near him.

The only thing she could was using a spin attack or the jump strike to paralyze Zant and hit him as quickly as possible.

It was a good strategy, but Zant was really quick and always hit Nanami on the legs, the arms or her shoulders. He probably tried to hit her neck.

Minutes passed and eventually, Nanami was laying on the ground and tried to block Zant´s swords.

But this was a situation where Midna interfered and hit Zant with her magic.

,,Nanami, now!´´, Midna shouted and brought Nanami back up so that she could hit Zant with the final blow.

He fell down on his back, but still managed to teleport them back into the castle in the twilight realm where he sat on the throne again.

He didn´t say anything until Nanami and Midna wanted to go out.

,,As long as Ganondorf is alive, I´ll always come back!´´

Without an answer, Midna got the shadow crystals back and immediately used them to transform her hair into two big hands that charged right at Zant!

Even though Zant seemed dead, Midna´s face turned into shock.

,,That...that was just a little bit of my power! Zant was right...as long as Ganondorf lives, I´ll never get my full power back.´´

,,Well, good that I have to do that too, huh?´´, Nanami said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Midna smirked a bit and then turned to Nanami.

,,We have to go back to Telma so that you can rest. Then, we´ll have to find the castle Ganondorf is in.´´

Then, both of them turned around and walked to the portal that brought them back to the human world.

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

It was night and Midna was talking to Telma and the others, trying to find the castle.

Zant was finally defeated, it was one big step into peace, even though we now have another problem, Ganondorf.

Since I had time, I called my mother and everyone else to tell them that the final battle would take place soon.

Just as I sent the last message to Sara-san, Midna came into the room.

,,Nanami, we think we have an idea where the castle could be!´´, she said excited, pulling me off the bed to follow her.

Downstairs, everyone was surrounding a table with a big map on it.

,,So, where is the castle?´´, I asked, slightly scared.

,,We couldn´t find it anywhere in Japan. Midna told us that a big grass field surrounded the castle, so of course, we searched for something like that.´´, Shad began to tell me.

,,There wasn´t anything like that in Japan, so we tried to search in other countries, but didn´t find any castles that fitted your description.´´,Telma continued.

,,So, where did you found it?´´, I asked, even more confused than before.

,,We didn´t found it...but he have an idea. What if the castle is in the past?´´

At first, I didn´t get it at all, but after a few seconds silence I understood.

,,So, you want to to go to the temple of time to go the Hyrule? But it was flooded, right?´´

,,Yes, but Hyrule castle still should stand. Ganondorf could have made it into his own castle. When we go now we should be able to have enough time to find out.´´, Midna said.

I nodded and quickly grabbed my stuff before I took Midna by the hand and ran out of the door.

,,Then let´s go now. Teleport us to the gate.´´, I told her and transformed into my wolf form.

* * *

/Temple of Time(Past); 31th December/

* * *

We went out and saw the town flooded, but the castle was still standing without any damage, probably because Ganondorf protected it with some kind of spell.

A big orange shield surrounded the castle, that had to be it.

,,Midna, can you destroy that?´´, I asked her, but Midna already went to the castle and took out the shadow crystals.

,,I can with the power of those. Could you try to catch me? When I´m done transforming I´ll be unconscious for a little while.´´

I nodded and stepped back a bit when we reached the castle.

Midna transformed into a giant...something...and destroyed the shield with a big spear.

Just as she thought, she fell down into my arms when she transformed back and needed a little while until she woke up.

,,Is it gone?´´, she asked a bit out of breath, but smiled when I nodded "yes".

,,Now it´s time for the final mission, huh?´´, I commented as we stepped onto the front yard.

When we reached the door, which was locked, the sun came out, telling us that a new day began.

Since we couldn´t go inside, we had to find a key somewhere in the back yard that had two entrances, right and left.

The left one was locked, too, so I had to use the right one.

Suddenly, I felt a sensation I knew perfectly...the hero´s shade called to me.

I found myself back at our training place, where he already waited for me.

 **,,You´re back. It is time for you to learn the last and strongest hidden skill. I hope you are ready for this.´´** , he said and nodded when he saw my excited grin.

 **,,The great spin! You have at your disposal the basic sword technique known as the spin attack. You now have in you the ability to magnify the power of your spin attack. But the only time you can draw out that power is when your life energy is brimming full. You can´t use it if you don´t have enough power left in you. Understood?´´**

The hero´s shade concentrated all his power and made a giant spin attack that made me lose my balance.

 **,,Now you.´´** , he said and watched as I copied him by making a large spin attack that made a giant shock wave, just like it did when he used it.

 **,,Great, you mastered it! Now, you have to do one last job, right? In that case, return to your world and train yourself further. Although I accepted life as the hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after. At last, I have eased my regrets...I thank you, Nanami. Farewell!´´**

Slowly, he disappeared, but not fast enough so that he could hear my last words to him.

,,Thank you so much for training me! I´ll never forget that.´´

After that, I blacked out and was back with Midna who already waited for me.

We walked to the right way that led to the backyard...

It was pretty empty instead of a few trees, so I was confused at how I should find something here.

When I wanted to go back, a magical barrier appeared and trapped me and Midna.

,,So he does know that we´re here.´´, Midna said before a familiar silhouette, King Bulblin.

This time, he just had his giant ax he would use for the fight.

He began to walk towards, but since I knew that he wasn´t really quick, I ran around him and hit him with different hidden skills because normal attacks don´t work on him with his thick armor.

One time he actually hit me because I didn´t watch him right, so I had a big scar on my left shoulder.

Just when I wanted to hit the final blow with the jump strike, King Bulblin stopped and yelled:,, That´s enough!´´ with a dark voice. So he can speak?!

He grabbed at his belt and gave me a small key, probably for the other side of the backyard.

,,I follow the strongest...My folk always did that!´´ Then he rode away with his wild boar.

Now that I had the key, I went to the other side and was greeted with fire arrows.

They left side of the backyard was full of towers and walls of wood.

At first I didn´t have a clue what I could do, but I saw a boar near me, so I rode him and destroyed the walls and towers on my way.

When we reached the end, the boar threw me off and went away.

There wasn´t anything, expect a small gate that had a treasure chest inside.

It wasn´t that complicated to get it, I only had to use my boomerang on the pillars in the right order to open it and get the map.

I tried to think of what to do next, but Midna came out and pointed at a small hole on the wall.

I should be able to dig under it as a wolf, so I just did that to appear in a graveyard.

The whole yard was empty, but when I looked around, I noticed a treasure chest on a wall, but I couldn´t reach it, not even Midna since it was somehow protected.

And if that wasn´t enough, staltroops began to attack us whenever they could.

There were two statues that I could use with my copy rod, but they were hidden my a gate that I had to open with two torches being lit, but it was raining right now and the fire would go out.

There had to be a way to stop the rain or at least lit the torches without them being extinguished.

Well, there was a big broken stone that said:,,The cursed knight rests before the holy tree".

They probably meant this really big tree where I had to blow away a stone to activate a switch.

Another gate opened where I got new oil to fill my lantern with.

Also, the rain stopped when I lit the torch right beside, so I had the chance to light the torches at the gate on the other side.

I ran as fast as I could since the rain surely wouldn´t stop forever, but I managed to do it in time and got the statues to move just right so that I could open the treasure chest where the key for the front door was.

Midna and I went to the big door that would lead us into the castle, but just when we wanted to go in, we suddenly heard bells...wait, were those wedding bells?!

,,Don´t tell me that the wedding is starting now!´´, I said with shock and looked at Midna who also was a bit surprised.

,,Well...then again, it´s the last day before new year, right? He probably didn´t want to wait until tomorrow, especially because we two are here.´´, Midna explained with a pained expression.

,,Then we have to hurry!´´, I exclaimed and ran into the main hall.

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

The main hall was really empty, except for a few chandeliers.

Nanami only made a few steps before a magical barrier appeared, together with a few bokoblins and dynafols'. After they were slayed, Nanami shot up to the balcony with the help of the clawshots and the chandeliers.

She did that until she got to a door that led to the next enemy, a darknut.

,,Argh, when enemies are appearing all the time, I´ll never be at the wedding in time!´´, Nanami rages, but still began to fight the darknut.

The fight was longer than she expected and was even angrier now.

,,Nanami, chill a bit. It won´t help you if you´ll have a rage trip now.´´

,,You...think so? And why do I feel the power of Dark? Maybe I should just...´´

Before Midna could stop her, Nanami was surrounded by dark mist.

Her hair was now dark, her tunic was black and her red pupils looked around.

,,Don´t worry, I´ll end this quick.´´, Dark said with a grin and began to ran.

Dark ignored little enemies and killed every big one that tried to get in her way.

A few room later she was outside and saw the big treasure chest on the other side of a bridge, but was stopped by two Aeralfos' which later payed for that.

Then, other enemies wanted to shoot her, but a hawk came out of nowhere and attacked them.

Dark looked down and saw the Telma´s group, waving at her.

She grinned at them, got the boss key and ran back inside.

Since Dark was really clever and quickly solved the needed puzzles and killed even more enemies.

That person really showed Nanami´s rage that she can´t really show herself.

When she was in a room with blocks as ground with a few abysses, she began to breath hard and slowly changed back to Nanami.

Before she was fully away, Midna came out and asked:,,Why exactly are you helping her instead of trying to control her or something?´´

Dark looked at her with red cheeks and said: _,,Just because I´m Nanami´s dark side doesn´t mean that I´m entirely evil. We both want to kill Ganondorf, so I´m doing just that if Nanami needs help.´´_

With that, she disappeared and left a confused Midna to a confused Nanami, who quickly understood what happened again.

When Nanami almost fell down the abyss because she didn´t look right, she changed into a wolf and was shocked at what she saw.

Dead soldiers showed them the right way to a staircase with traps where Nanami had to use her spinner to get to the top.

After using her clawshots to get over a completely broken staircase, she saw the door that would lead her to Ganondorf.

But it was protected by a last darknut which was quickly destroyed with a bit of Dark´s power.

After that, the door opened and brought Nanami to a really big staircase that led to the top of the castle. Music was loudly booming as Nanami and Midna saw Yuuna and Ganondorf standing at the end of the room with a priest behind them.

,,Are you ready? This is clearly the last battle.´´, Midna said and watched as the guests, in other words a lot of monsters, yelled something about "kissing already", even though the priest was in the middle of the speech.

,,Yes, I am! I worked months for this! Ganondorf has to be stopped, for more the one reason!´´

Nanami wanted to go in, but Midna stopped her by taking her hand.

,,Nanami, please don´t get too cocky now. One wrong move and you´ll be dead. Me, Yuuna and others clearly don´t want that.´´

The girl stopped and looked at Midna, a confused and nervous expression on her face.

,,That reminds me...there´s something I wanted to talk to you about...´´, Nanami began, but suddenly stopped when she heard the priest say:,,Ganondorf, do you take Yuuna as your bride?´´

The "Yes, I do" got Nanami´s attention and she snapped.

She got up, took Midna and ran to the entrance of the tower where the wedding took place.

The door was kicked open violently and Nanami yelled:,,I´m sorry, but I have a little problem with this ceremony!´´

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

The priest stopped, as well did Ganondorf and the rest of the monsters.

Yuuna looked at me with sparkling eyes and a smile that got my heart jumping around again.

,,It seems that you actually did it. You killed all my puppets, managed all temples and shrine and even killed Zant...´´

All the monsters suddenly disappeared, leaving our small group.

,,Let´s end this, Ganondorf!´´, Midna and I said at the same time, glaring at him.

He just smirked and looked up at a statue...wait, was that Hikari up there?!

,,When Zelda´s incarnation gave Midna her power, she immediately was made into my new guest. Don´t misunderstand, she has a special job to do.´´

Midna didn´t listen to him and flew up to Hikari, trying to give her back her magic.

But before anything could get done, Hikari opened her eyes and floated down to us with her sword pointed to us.

,,She´s here to put an end to you!´´, Ganondorf yelled at me, grabbed Yuuna and sat on his throne, keeping a grip on MY Yuuna!

I growled and saw as Midna was thrown away, leaving me alone with Ganondorf´s new puppet.

Hikari didn´t waste any time and directly flew at me, trying to hit me with her sword, but I dodged.

Next, she held up her sword and created a golden triangle on the ground.

I wasn´t quick enough and was shocked, so it had to be some kind of energy field.

I heard Yuuna´s shocked yell, so I quickly got myself together and began to dodge better.

Now she loaded a powerball and shot it at me, but I slashed my sword against it and threw it back at her.

This game of "ping-pong" held on for a while, but the attack eventually damaged Hikari and the thing began from the start.

The next minutes were spent dodging and playing ping-pong and finally I managed to defeat Hikari.

Ganondorf let out a yell and seemed to have fallen unconscious while Midna came up and used her giant hands to get the bad magic out of Hikari.

Midna leaned herself on my shoulder and smirked at me, which I gave back.

It didn´t take long for Yuuna, or rather Onee-sama, to reach us and hug me as strong as she could.

I missed her hug so much...finally I could smell that heavenly scent of hers.

,,Nanami! My Nanami! I missed you so much!´´

As she continued to blabber on, I saw Midna looking at us with a sad look...so I wasn´t the only one with strange thoughts, huh?

But now that I had Onee-sama back in my arms...I couldn´t believe how happy I was.

A bubble of happiness appeared inside of me and made somersaults.

I smiled and grabbed Midna by her hand so that she could join us, but that happy atmosphere didn´t hold up long.

We heard a loud groaning behind us, it was a dark mist that slowly transformed into Ganon.

He had a big white scar on his belly, so that had to be his weak spot.

,,Onee-sama, get out as quick as you can. Midna and I will fight Ganon in this time.´´

She kissed me on the cheek and ran out as we got ready.

Ganon growled and suddenly disappear through a portal that changed it´s position every second.

,,What do I have to do?´´, I asked a bit scared, but Midna answered me quickly.

,,Didn´t you see that thing on his forehead? You probably have to hit it with your arrows.´´

I nodded, got out my bow and followed every portal with my eyes until one of them turned red and Ganon came out of it.

I quickly shot his forehead and he fell down, but got up after I hit him a few times with my sword.

That had to be done a second time before he roared and the crystal on his head was broken.

,,Nanami, better change into your wolf form. I can help you dealing with him.´´, Midna said and sat on my back when I turned into a wolf.

Just in time, Ganon ran to us, but Midna used her hair-hand to stop him and threw him to the side.

This was my chance to attack his scar a few times before we had to repeat that a few times.

Just when I wanted to damage him again, he stood up quicker than before and hit my so hard that I was thrown against a wall. It hurt a lot since I was way smaller than him.

I couldn´t stand up again, but Midna saved me when Ganon wanted to bite me with his giant fangs.

Ganon was defeated and slowly turned into green mist that disappeared.

Midna suddenly looked up to Hikari, who was seated on the thrown since we started fighting.

We quickly ran to her as she slowly opened her eyes, while Midna began to glow what had to be the magic Hikari gave to Midna to save her.

She smiled at us and wanted to stand up, but we suddenly heard a laugh behind us.

Green smoke in the form of Ganondorfs head appeared and laughed at us.

Midna glared at him and wanted to do something, but the she smiled and brought me and Hikari together.

,,Midna, what are you trying to do?!´´, I asked her alarmed, but before I could ask more questions, she just kissed me...on the mouth.

I was shocked, but still tried to reach out to her, but she just teleported us outside the castle.

All we could here was explosions and saw as Midna transformed into that giant again, but all disappeared.

Onee-sama came to us and hugged me from behind while we watched the destroyed castle.

Did...Midna just kiss me? So she actually had the same thoughts as me...now I was even more confused than before.

But my thoughts were interrupted when we heard a horse in the distance.

We looked into the direction and saw Ganondorf on his black horse...holding...Midna´s mask...

He...he just destroyed it...but what about Midna...was...was she...?!

Hikari tapped my shoulder and pointed at Sora who was suddenly beside me, beside her was Onee-sama with my horse flute in her hand.

I suddenly felt my tears...so that´s why they looked at me so sad.

Ganondorf laughed loudly and rode along with some ghosts away from us.

I would get him...I would revenge Midna!

Hikari stopped me and said:,,There´s no time for getting angry! Try to keep calm and use Sora to follow Ganondorf. I will come with you so that I can shot him with my light arrows. That should stop him for a while so that you can hit him with your sword.´´

I sniffed back my tears, nodded and got onto Sora with Hikari.

,,Onee-sama, try to keep distance from us, ok? I ´don´t want you to get hurt.´´

Onee-sama watched me with a sad smile and tried to hide.

Was surely a funny task when she was still wearing that beautiful wedding dress...concentrate!

Hikari got her arrows ready as I began to follow Ganondorf, but his ghosts always come in our way and push me off Sora when I´m not quick enough.

But when Hikari actually managed to hit Ganondorf, I hit him with my sword, but didn´t seem to make a lot of damage. He wouldn´t even fall off his horse!

This hunt went for a while...actually, half an hour by now.

,,Hikari, now!´´, I yelled as she shot her last arrow at Ganondorf who finally fell off his horse.

But now he seemed really angry and glared with us, even though he was still smirking somehow.

Hikari and I got off our horse and Ganondorf came into out direction.

,,Hikari, run now! Go to Onee-sama and hide together. Ganondorf and I have something to finish!´´

She nodded and met Onee-sama, who was already running into our direction.

They walked a few steps away from us as Ganondorf made a magic barrier around us.

,,Girl...this will be our final fight! I have enough of playing around. We´ll finish this with a good old sword fight.´´, he said with clenched teeth.

Both of us took out our sword while Hikari and Onee-sama stood before the barrier, watching us.

I was already pretty wounded from the fights before and already had trouble standing right.

This surely wouldn´t be fun at all.

* * *

/3rd POV/

* * *

Ganondorf slowly walked towards Nanami who just trembled a bit and tried to look brave. He slashed his sword right to Nanami who countered it by hitting her own sword against it, making it a strength competition which Nanami quickly lost. Ganondorf used that chance to kick her in the face, giving her a big bruise. Nanami stood up and kept moving until he attacked again, but this time she got away and used it to hit him with a spin attack. This cause him to stumble what gave Nanami a chance to damage Ganondorf on his back. The man quickly grabbed Nanami by her throat and held her up while trying to suffocate her. She quickly used her sword to cut Ganondorfs wrist and got a few steps away to control her breathing.

 _ **/Oh no, I´m starting to get dizzy. I have to find a way to end this quickly!/**_ , Nanami thought and ran to Ganondorf and slashed her sword right at him. He just catched the sword with his hand and let the girl fly into the sky. But Nanami wasn´t finished yet and used the gravity to start a powerful attack from above. She hit Ganondorf on his head, but not enough to cut it. The tall man growled and rammed his elbow into Nanami´s stomach. She coughed blood and fell down on the ground. As Ganondorf came nearer, his sword raised for the final blow, Nanami saw her life playing before her eyes. Was this really the end? Would she actually die here, even though she managed all the way to come this far.

 _ **/So everything was for nothing. I may have defeated a few monsters, but couldn´t kill this man./**_

Her last thoughts were interrupted by a strange light she could see from her nearly closed eyes. A golden light appeared in front of her and came nearer.

,,Ha...ha...why is that light here?!´´, Ganondorf said somewhat panicked.

The light surrounded Nanami, healing her strongest injuries and giving her new courage.

 **/Hero, it´s time for you to use your full power. Take this gift from the gods and fulfill your destiny!/** , the voice spoke.

It wasn´t the only one who spoke to Nanami, since another voice began to speak. The one from Dark, her other side.

 _/I may be your other half, you dark side, but I still want to kill Ganondorf, so I´ll help you out with my power, too. Take it. But after that, I won´t be so nice to you anymore!/_

Now, dark mist surrounded her too, giving her new strength!

Ganondorf, Yuuna and Hikari had no idea what was going on, but two of them liked it.

All the light and mist disappeared, leaving a new Nanami to fight.

Her hair was half golden half black, both her eyes gold and red, and her sword was shining brightly with golden light and dark mist.( _A/N: I really like transformations like this, and since Nanami isn´t the strongest hero, I gave her this power up :P Hope that´s ok xD_ )

,,What in the world happened?!´´, Ganondorf yelled and ran to Nanami, who just moved away and slashed her sword right at his eyes. After that, she quickly moved behind him and tried to hit him. But Ganondorf countered the attack with his sword and pushed Nanami away, starting an attack on his own. He was really fast, gaining power from his part of the triforce. But Nanami also had her new triforce powers, which she used to see Ganondorf´s attack and ducked at the right time. With this chance right in front of her, she used her newest learned technique.

,,Great Spin!´´, Nanami yelled and used all of her power in this strike. She created a massive shock wave and damaged Ganondorf quite a bit. He stumbled and then fell on the ground after Nanami attacked him even more. He was laying there, trying to get up again, but before he could even try, Nanami jumped into the air and made the final blow with the "Ending Blow".

,,Now we finally end this!´´, Nanami yelled and finally stabbed her sword right through Ganondorf.

The man yelled and the magical barrier disappeared.

Even though he just got stabbed, Ganondorf slowly stood up again and began to rant on.

,,The fight...just began!´´, he laughed, but then his triforce disappeared and left him being only human.

Before Ganondorf could even make another move, Zant, who was still linked to the him, made a small move, killing the man by braking his neck.

Ganondorf just stood there, lifeless.

Nanami got out the sword and fell down, but still saw Hikari and Yuuna running to her as she fell unconscious with a smile.

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

A woke up because of raised voices, but they stopped when I groaned.

,,Nanami?! Nanami, please wake up!´´, a voice spoke to me, which I recognized as Onee-sama´s.

When I opened my eyes, I saw her looking at me with teary eyes.

,,Did...did I do it? Is it finally over?´´, I asked, looking around, seeing familiar faces.

,,You did it, Nanami-chan!´´, Sara said happily while hugging Kaede-san´s arm.

My mother came to me and kissed me on my forehead. ,,I´m so proud at you, dear.´´

,,Wait, how did we get back?´´, I asked them confused, since I realized that I´m laying in my bed at home, in Tokyo.

,,Hikari and Midna helped us two getting out of the past and brought you here.´´, Onee-sama said.

Wait a moment...,,Midna is alive?!´´, I yelled shocked and immediately got out of bed.

Before they could stop me, I ran down the stairs and go out of the house to see a really big, beautiful woman starring into the sky.

Orange hair, black clothing...and those orange eyes...,,Midna?´´, I spoke to the woman who quickly turned around when she heard my voice.

After a few seconds of silence, she smiled and hugged me tight.

,,I´m happy to see you healthy. You actually did it.´´

,,So it really is you.´´, I said with a smile and hugged her back.

We moved away and smiled at each other.

,,Well, there´s not much to say anymore. You finished your task and helped me saving my home. I will never forget that. But...I still have to tell you something, Nanami.´´

Just in that moment, Onee-sama and my mother came out of the house.

,,Oh, Midna. What are you two talking about?´´, Onee-sama asked her nicely.

Midna grinned and said:,,Confessing my love to Nanami.´´ Silence.

,,WHAT?!´´, both Onee-sama and I yelled as Midna came near me again.

,,It´s the truth, I fell in love with Nanami while we were on our journey together. I think Nanami already knew that since I kissed her before Ganondorf nearly killed me.´´

I could already feel the dark aura from Onee-sama...

,,Nanami, please say something. I know you have something to tell me...or rather us.´´, she said as she looked at Onee-sama nervously.

,,Well...´´, I began. ,,I have to admit...that I felt something for Midna while we were traveling together. But...´´

The dark aura reached it´s maximum and made me tremble...

,,I don´t think that Midna and I could have a good relationship. Firstly, I realized how much I love Onee-...Yuuna when I finally got her back from Ganondorf. Secondly, we two live in different worlds, so...´´

Midna frowned and hugged me quickly before moving away again.

,,I understand that, Nanami. Yes, I love you...but it could never work. You have your own life here in this world. Also, I have a folk to lead since I´m a princess.´´

I smiled and turned to Yuuna who was nearly crying.

She hugged me with all her force and made us fall down.

,,I can´t believe it! How can you do this to me?!´´

She ranted on about how her parents are the worst and she couldn´t believe that I actually thought about going out with someone else. Midna and I looked at each other and started to laugh. Yes, everything was going to be fine.

As we went back into my house, fireworks started to go off, reminding us that a new year had begun.

* * *

/Epilogue, Nanami´s POV/

* * *

Our small group was back at the mirror chamber, standing before the Mirror of Twilight where Midna was about to leave.

,,I thank you all, especially you Nanami.´´

As she said that, Yuuna hugged me from behind and shot a glare towards Midna.

A few days passed since I woke up, and Midna and I came to the conclusion that we would be best friends, since it clearly wouldn´t work.

Yuuna spoke to us again and asked me if I had any remaining feelings for Midna.

I answered her completely honest, which was yes, I still had feelings for her, but as a good friend...or maybe a sister.

The romantic interest slightly began to crack when Yuuna began to be clingy again and always told me how much she loved me and reminded me why I loved her so much.

Of course, when I explained that to Midna, I also had a talk with Yuuna alone about my thoughts of us and how we just jumped into a relationship without knowing much about one another, what probably was why I had those feelings...because Midna and I somehow had a bonding because we spent so much time together getting to know us.

She understood, promised me to start anew together and kissed me, what cleared up my thoughts about maybe not loving her.

Now, it was time to say goodbye to my probably best friend/sister I ever had and will have.

Before Midna could say another word, Dark suddenly appeared right beside me.

 _,,Wait a moment, don´t forget me.´´_ , she said with a charming smile towards Midna.

,,Did I miss something?´´, I asked, confused and shocked at the same time.

Dark didn´t say anything and just moved beside Midna, taking her hand.

 _,,Just because you have someone else doesn´t mean I have to go with you. I´m your other side, but if you´ll let me, I´ll go with this gorgeous woman and help her. Then I can´t bother you anymore.´´_

This whole situation just got really bizarre...but oh well.

,,If Midna is ok with it, I don´t really care.´´, I commented and got another shock as Midna smirked and moved her arms around Dark´s waist.

,,I think I can live with this.´´, she said and moved towards the portal...but then turned around.

She smiled, suddenly began to cry and used one of her tears to fly to the mirror.

,,Midna...what are you doing?´´, I asked her, but she just walked backwards with Dark towards the portal.

,,Nanami, it was great meeting you. I´ll never forget you and our memories.´´

I tried to run to her, but she disappeared and the mirror was destroyed, completely this time.

Hikari came to my side and told me that we still had to bring the master sword back.

I nodded, took Yuuna´s hand and brought her to the temple of time in our time.

The master sword was back into it´s rightful place and we went back to Tokyo where Hikari went to school with us.

We all began to go back to the normal life, but I´ll never forget my adventures.

Finally, peace arrived in this world, and I couldn´t wait to finally begin my future.

* * *

 **I actually finished the story (╯°□°）╯)**

 **I´m actually quite happy about how it ended :D Hopefully you all are too xD Even though a little part of me wanted Nanami to end up with Midna, I just couldn´t do it to my YuuNami heart.**

 **This chapter is 14 pages long in open office...a lot of work I mostly did on one day.**

 **Well, that´s done now. Maybe I will see you all in another story of mine...maybe on the holidays when I have enough time again xD**


End file.
